Ael
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Post saison 4 - Reveal fic] En poursuivant un groupe de voleurs, Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. L'aide d'Ael, une vieille connaissance du chevalier, n'est que le début d'une série de bouleversements. Car Camelot attend la venue de la délégation d'Ehbi, un royaume où se pratique la magie, et le Gardien n'y serait pas étranger.
1. Des bandits et des herbes

**Titre : **Ael

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** Merlin

**Saison :** Après la saison 4

**Résumé : **Camelot n'a pas encore retrouvé sa stabilité. Profitant de sa vulnérabilité, bandits et voleurs déferlent sur le royaume. En poursuivant un groupe plus violent que les autres, Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. L'aide d'Ael, une vieille connaissance du chevalier, n'est que le début d'une série de bouleversements. Car Camelot attend la venue de la délégation d'Ehbi, un royaume où se pratique la magie et le Gardien de ce temps n'y serait pas étranger. Merlin va vite l'apprendre, le Gardien a des projets pour Camelot !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de Merlin ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic dans l'univers de Merlin. Tous les personnages devraient apparaître, mais certains seront plus présents que d'autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Arthur/Merlin amical, donc aucun slash (Et là, j'ai perdu 90% des lecteurs...), mais rien ne vous empêche d'y voir autre chose. ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ael**

Ce que nous avons fait ne sera pas perdu à tout jamais. Tout mûrit à temps et devient fruit à son heure.

Divyavadana

.

**Chapitre 1 – Des bandits et des herbes**

.

\- Les geôles sont pleines, votre majesté, termina Léon après avoir rapporté les faits de ces derniers jours.

\- Qu'on envoie les responsables des délits mineurs dans les villages autour de Camelot. Les récoltes commencent, davantage de bras sera le bienvenu. Que les autres soient condamnés comme les lois l'exigent.

\- Ce sera fait, Sire.

Arthur fit signe au chevalier et aux autres personnes présentes qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Debout, penché sur la carte du Royaume, il réfléchissait à la situation actuelle.

Malgré la reprise de Camelot quelques mois auparavant, rien n'avait été réglé. Profitant de la brève instabilité du royaume, bandits, voleurs et autres criminels du même acabit s'étaient multipliés. Des semaines de traques avaient permis de venir à bout de la plupart des bandes organisées. Trop exposés, ceux qui travaillaient seuls avaient rapidement repassé la frontière. Il ne restait aujourd'hui qu'une poignée de groupes dispersés dans le royaume que les chevaliers s'escrimaient à attraper. Encore de longues heures de traques en perspectives pour ses hommes et autant de travail pour lui au château. Il n'était pas sorti à cheval depuis des jours, accaparé par des réunions à n'en plus finir et de multiples décisions à prendre.

Le roi se laissa tomber sur son siège, épuisé. Il n'avait pas pu se reposer correctement depuis des jours. Son corps commençait à le lui rappeler. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là.

Près de lui, Gwen posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ce sera bientôt terminé, Arthur.

\- Terminé ?

Il souleva une feuille couverte avec les ordres du jour sur chaque face, puis indiqua une pile de rapports.

\- Il reste tant de choses à faire que je me demande comment nous en viendrons à bout.

\- Nous ferons ça ensemble, comme toujours.

Le sourire de sa femme l'apaisa. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et y déposa un baiser.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi, Guenièvre ?

Elle rit, amusée.

\- Tu pesterais contre Merlin.

L'absence de son serviteur le ramena soudain à d'autres considérations

\- Où est-il encore passé celui-là d'ailleurs ?

\- Gaius avait besoin de lui, il te l'a dit ce matin.

\- Ah, oui. Les herbes machin-choses à aller chercher.

\- C'est ça.

.

Merlin en avait marre. Les herbes que lui avaient demandé de chercher Gaius auraient pu attendre une journée de plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de crapahuter dans la forêt aujourd'hui.

\- Fichues...

Mais il était incapable de se rappeler le nom des plantes qu'il était venu chercher. Il se souvenait en revanche parfaitement de leur apparence, ce qui suffisait pour remplir sa mission.

Cueillir des herbes, voilà une mission passionnante s'il en était. Mais le médecin avait été intraitable, il irait aujourd'hui. Sauf s'il préférait récurer leurs appartements de fond en comble. Merlin avait choisi les herbes.

À être dehors, il échappait au moins au courroux d'Arthur. Le roi était d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Il pouvait comprendre. Il y avait tant à faire que le sommeil était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Gérer tous les problèmes était aussi épuisant pour son corps que pour ses nerfs. Il n'en voulait pas à Arthur, mais il avait hâte que tout soit terminé.

Le soudain silence lui fit lever ses yeux jusque là fixés au sol. Les oiseaux ne se taisaient pas comme ça d'habitude. Le vent semblait lui-même avoir décidé d'éviter l'endroit. Pas une feuille ne s'agitait. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Merlin avança prudemment jusqu'au sommet de la colline à la pente douce qu'il était en train de grimper. Il se figea en découvrant l'autre versant.

Des corps jonchaient l'herbe rase de la clairière. Il en compta cinq baignant dans une mare de sang. Personne d'autre n'était présent aux alentours, il s'approcha.

Ce n'était plus que des cadavres. Les corps des cinq hommes étaient froids. Il reconnut aux entailles les marques d'épées sur trois d'entre eux. Les autres étaient percés de flèches. Il frissonna.

Un rapide examen lui confirma qu'ils avaient été dépouillés de tous leurs biens. Aucune bourse ou objet de valeur n'était visible nulle part. Il reconnut l'un des visages et devina à leurs vêtements leur identité. La bande de voleur avait sévi dans les villages autour de Camelot récemment. C'était une des rares qui ait échappé aux chevaliers. Et à lui même, puisqu'il les avait accompagnés lors d'une de leur sortie pour les capturer. Il les avait ratés de peu.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Les voleurs s'étaient faits volés à leur tour. Mais leurs adversaires étaient bien plus agressifs qu'eux, plus que la plupart des occupants des cachots au château.

Merlin soupira. Il devait rentrer à Camelot avertir le roi au plus vite. Si des assassins se baladaient dans les environs, il fallait au plus vite les arrêter. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas les fichues herbes de Gaius et qu'Arthur ne le laisserait pas aller les chercher après son rapport.

Il réfléchit. Il pouvait bien faire un petit détour pour aller les chercher avant de regagner le château. Les voleurs étaient morts après tout, rester plus longtemps ici ne leur ferait rien. Leurs meurtriers ne devaient pas se trouver encore dans les parages, ç'aurait été stupide. De toute façon, il saurait se défendre s'il les croisait.

.

\- Léon !

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Je veux qu'une escouade armée se tienne prête à m'accompagner. Nous allons débusquer ces hommes.

\- Sire, je ne crois pas...

\- T'ai-je donner la permission de parler, Merlin ?

\- Non, mais...

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il était comme ça, autant parler à un mur. Près de lui, Gwen eut un air compatissant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai peur, Gwen. C'est pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de...

\- Merlin ! tonna Arthur depuis l'entrée de la salle. Je ne te paye pas à rêvasser !

\- Vous me payez ? répliqua le serviteur d'un ton faussement surpris.

Gwen retint un rire tandis que Merlin rejoignait Arthur et que continuait la joute verbale. S'il n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer.

.

Ce n'était qu'une ombre. Elle se mouvait entre eux sans qu'ils la voient, sans qu'ils lui prêtent attention. Une femme ? Un homme ? Ils auraient été incapable de le dire. Ils ne voyaient qu'une silhouette qu'ils oubliaient bien vite.

Elle poursuivit sa route au milieu des villageois. Les uns haranguaient les autres. Les enfants courraient. Le soleil tapait fort. Elle n'apercevait rien de tout ça.

Des années avaient passé depuis son dernier séjour dans le royaume de Camelot. Cela aurait bien pu faire quelques jours tant les souvenirs étaient vivaces. L'ombre se rappelait de tout, des bonnes comme des mauvaises choses. Surtout, elle se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Emrys.

Quelques battements de paupière chassèrent ses pensées. L'ombre n'était pas là pour ça. Pas seulement. Emrys n'était qu'une partie de l'équation. L'importance du jeune homme, bien que supérieure à d'autres personnes, n'était pas la raison de son retour. Ou pas la seule.

Une silhouette se dessina au milieu de chemin, produit de son imagination. L'ombre la chassa. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être distraite par une chimère quand ils se rencontreraient bientôt.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'horizon. En proie à un sentiment d'urgence, elle obliqua vers l'est. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.


	2. En difficulté

C'est un **plaisir de vous voir suivre** cette histoire. ^_^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Aujourd'hui on retrouve Merlin et Arthur face à quelques **problèmes.**

De nouveau merci pour vos reviews ! chrystelle B, Philoutubs : Merci pour les mises en alerte ! J'attends vos avis. :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – En difficulté**

.

C'était un crétin. Un crétin royal, certes, mais un crétin quand même.

Merlin jura de toutes les manières possibles sans qu'un mot franchisse ses lèvres. Donner l'impression à leurs assaillants que les insultes leur étaient destinées n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pas quand dix hommes armés jusqu'aux dents étaient sur le point de vous tuer.

Honnêtement, la situation aurait pu être pire. S'ils avaient été séparés du reste des chevaliers, Arthur et lui avait tout de même gardé le meilleur d'entre eux. Avec Gauvain, les chances qu'ils y passent étaient déjà beaucoup plus faibles.

Elles auraient aussi été plus grandes si un sorcier n'avait pas fait partie des rangs ennemis. Sorcier qui appartement ne portait pas les gens de Camelot dans son cœur, qu'ils aient des pouvoirs ou non de ce qu'ils avaient compris.

Merlin aurait préféré qu'ils ne réussissent pas à retrouver la bande. Ne pas y arriver aurait cependant été de la mauvaise volonté de leur part. Il avait suffi de suivre les cadavres pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Merlin ne comptait pas faire partie des prochains.

.

Il cherchait comment agir sans qu'on découvre sa magie quand les autres donnèrent l'assaut. Par réflexe, Merlin brandit son épée. Arthur et Gauvain se lancèrent dans la bataille, veillant à ce qu'il reste entre eux deux. S'il était reconnaissant à ses amis de le garder ainsi en sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les en maudire en silence. Comment pouvait-il avoir recourt à la magie avec eux aussi près ?

Avec résignation, le magicien se lança à l'attaque. Il ne valait peut-être pas les chevaliers, mais il savait quand même se servir d'une épée. Le premier de ses assaillants s'en rendit vite compte quand la lame affûtée entailla son avant-bras sur une bonne longueur.

Ils auraient pu les vaincre facilement si un sorcier n'avait pas fait partie de leurs rangs. Retiré du lieu de l'affrontement, l'homme lançait sort sur sort et divers projectiles étaient sans cesse lancé dans leur direction, par le haut le plus souvent. La présence de ses compagnons l'empêchait d'agir plus directement, il ne pouvait risquer de blesser les siens. C'était une bonne chose, ils arrivaient ainsi facilement à éviter les divers branches et pierres qui visaient leurs têtes.

Profitant d'une accalmie, Merlin utilisa sa magie pour retourner à l'envoyeur quelques uns de ses lancers sans se faire repérer. Il ne put pas faire plus, ni vérifier l'efficacité de son action. Deux types à l'allure patibulaire s'étaient soudainement mis d'accord pour le réduire en charpie. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à les contrer. Arthur regardait sans cesse vers lui, utiliser la magie était de nouveau proscrit.

\- Merlin !

Le cri d'Arthur, aussitôt suivi de celui de Gauvain, n'empêcha pas le choc sur son crâne. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux à peine ouverts, à demi-conscient.

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher arme en main. Les sons lui parvenaient atténués et il ne discernait pas le sens des mots qu'il entendait prononcés.

L'épée qui devait transpercer son cœur stoppa sa course à bonne distance de son corps. Il vit une autre arme, plus effilée, la détourner. Mais ni Arthur ni Gauvain n'en était le propriétaire.

La solide poigne des deux hommes le leva de terre. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Ses bras passés autour des épaules de ses compagnons l'empêchaient de retourner à sa position précédente. Il reconnut le roi à sa gauche, le chevalier à sa droite. Autour d'eux les bandits avaient presque tous disparus. Restaient deux cadavres au sol et trois hommes se battant contre son mystérieux sauveur un peu plus loin.

Malgré la douleur dans sa tête et la difficulté à raisonner, Merlin constata deux choses. La première qu'ils devaient la vie à l'arrivant qui avait permis de renverser totalement la tendance du combat. La seconde qu'Arthur et Gauvain ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. La silhouette vêtue de cuir paraissait danser plus que combattre. Elle jouait avec ses ennemis, faisait durer le combat plus que nécessaire.

Enfin elle mit fin à la joute. Des armes volèrent, les bandits s'enfuirent. L'épée retrouva son fourreau, entre les épaules de son propriétaire. Ou plutôt de _sa_ propriétaire.

Un visage féminin leur faisait à présent face. Merlin sentit ses compagnons se tendre. La femme hocha légèrement la tête pour les saluer, puis se retourna et les quitta sans un mot. Le magicien sentit Gauvain prêt à courir après elle.

\- Non, dit Arthur, c'est inutile.

\- Mais, sire !

La voix de Gauvain avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le roi ne le remarqua pas, mais vit bien en revanche sa volonté de rattraper leur étrange allié. Il lui ordonna de tenir Merlin pendant qu'il allait chercher les chevaux pour l'en dissuader.

Le chevalier obéit bon gré mal gré. Merlin ne manqua pas le regard qu'il posa sur l'endroit où la femme avait disparu. Quelque chose lui disait que l'intérêt de son ami pour elle était tout autre que des explications sur l'aide qu'elle venait de leur apporter. Il ne parvint pas à réfléchir davantage. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il perdit connaissance.

.

\- Un crétin. Vous êtes un crétin.

La voix du magicien était faible, ils l'entendirent tout de même.

\- Merlin, s'enquit Gaius en s'approchant pour vérifier son état, comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme porta une main à sa tête bandée avec une grimace. Il avait l'impression que tous les forgerons de Camelot s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans son crâne pour jouer de l'enclume. Auprès du lit sur lequel il était étendu, Arthur, Guenièvre et Gaius le fixaient avec inquiétude.

\- Vous, dit-il en pointant du doigt le roi, vous êtes un crétin.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ils auraient pu y passer sans l'aide de l'inconnue. Il avait eu peur en voyant Merlin s'effondrer et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir sauvé.

\- Gaius, êtes-vous sûr que le coup n'a pas causé des dommages ? demanda-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie. J'ai l'impression que Merlin a besoin de soins.

\- Crétin, répéta l'intéressé.

\- Un séjour au pilori est peut-être le seul remède.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Guenièvre.

Le roi se tut. Sa femme n'avait pas apprécié le récit de leur sortie. Eux trois séparés des chevaliers à cause de son empressement à attraper les bandits, le combat peu glorieux ensuite, Merlin blessé... elle lui avait ordonné de dormir avant qu'une autre de ses idées stupides n'envoie l'un d'eux à la mort. C'était la peur de perdre son ami qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, mais il devait reconnaître une grande part de vérité. Il s'était lancé sur la trace des voleurs assassins sans vraiment réfléchir. Pour cette raison, il avait délégué à Léon ce travail dès leur retour. Lui se contenterait de gérer les problèmes au château avec Guenièvre et de rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait en retard. Pour diriger, il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires.


	3. Le sorcier

**Aujourd'hui,** nous retrouvons le **trio du chapitre précédent, le fameux sorcier et la mystérieuse femme**. De quoi en apprendre un peu plus sur certains !

C'est la première fois que j'ai plus de mises en alerte que de **reviews** sur une fic. C'est perturbant. ^^' Enfin j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le sorcier**

.

\- Nous les avons repérés, sire.

Merlin soupira à la phrase de Léon qu'il redoutait d'entendre depuis l'attaque deux jours plus tôt. Arthur avait agi intelligemment pour une fois, il ne s'était pas relancé aux trousses des assassins sitôt son serviteur réveillé. Il avait laissé ça à ses chevaliers pour se contenter de prendre du repos et reprendre en main avec Guenièvre les affaires pressantes au château.

Sa bonne résolution tint deux jours. Dès qu'il entendit Léon, le roi se redressa et Merlin ne manqua pas son regard déterminé. Un instant plus tard, c'était officiel, ils repartaient à la chasse aux bandits.

\- Les chevaliers peuvent s'en charger, sire, tenta-t-il tout de même de convaincre le roi. Rien ne vous oblige à y aller.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Merlin.

\- Que vous adorez vous lancer sans réfléchir dans les ennuis ? Ah si, ça, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

\- Merlin...

\- Pourquoi devons-nous aller nous battre ? Pour des hommes pareils en plus ?

\- Merlin, tais-toi et va seller mon cheval.

\- Même lui a plus de jugeote que...

\- Merlin !

\- Oui, je sais. _Tais-toi !  
_

.

Comme la fois précédente, ils n'eurent aucun mal à mettre la main sur la bande. Même si cette fois-ci il leur fallut plus de temps pour les atteindre.

Sans surprise, ils refusèrent de se rendre et la bataille s'engagea. La présence des autres chevaliers permit rapidement de dominer les criminels. Un seul corps était au sol quand ils réussirent à les arrêter. Le sorcier n'était pas parmi eux.

\- Sire, c'est une mauvaise idée, tempêta Merlin quand Arthur décida de lancer la chasse au sorcier.

\- Nous devons l'arrêter, Merlin.

\- Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve !

\- Au nord, il a peu d'avance sur nous.

\- Et vous le savez parce que...

\- Ses hommes viennent de l'avouer.

\- Donc, vous voulez vous lancer à la poursuite d'un sorcier qui a tenté de nous tuer, qui a même failli réussir. Sans l'inconnue, nous...

\- En selle, Merlin.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Arthur fit signe à Gauvain de les suivre.

\- Parce qu'en plus vous voulez que nous y allions à trois ?

\- Deux. Tu ne comptes pas.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ?

\- Mon offre pour le pilori tient toujours, Merlin.

.

Le sorcier arrêta son cheval dès qu'il comprit qu'ils le rattrapaient. Il lui fit faire demi-tour et attendit qu'ils soient à sa portée.

Gauvain et Arthur chevauchaient en tête. Merlin n'eut aucune difficulté à dévier les attaques du sorcier sans que ceux-ci le voient faire. Pour eux, l'homme semblait simplement échouer à lancer des sorts efficaces. Les chevaliers pouvaient être naïfs parfois.

\- Rendez-vous ! somma Arthur dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

L'homme répondit par un jet de pierres qui les contraignit à mettre pied à terre. Merlin se retint de hausser les yeux encore une fois. Comme s'il allait se rendre pour se faire tuer ensuite dès le jugement de sorcellerie rendue. Arthur pouvait être encore plus crétin que crétin certains jours.

Les cailloux pleuvaient. Littéralement. C'était apparemment la spécialité de leur homme. Pas la plus agréable. Malgré le bouclier que Merlin étendit au-dessus de leur tête, certains parvenaient à les atteindre.

Ils n'étaient pas plus gros qu'une noix pour la plupart. À la vitesse où ils arrivaient, ils pouvaient bien être plus petits ou plus gros, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

Merlin cherchait une manière d'attaquer le sorcier sans que ses compagnons y voient la marque de la magie quand cela se produisit. Un grondement déchira l'air. Les cailloux cessèrent de pleuvoir et le sorcier s'effondra, comme foudroyé. Problème, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et ils n'avaient vu aucun éclair.

Ils s'approchèrent du sorcier à pas prudents. L'homme ne bougea pas et ils constatèrent très vite son décès.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Personne ne pouvait répondre à la question du roi.

.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Gaius, dit Merlin dès qu'il lui eut raconté les faits à leur retour à Camelot. Il y a eu ce bruit et il s'est effondré, mort.

\- Ce bruit, dis-tu ?

\- Comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais sans orage.

\- La magie était à l'œuvre.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué. Il... Une pierre se trouvait près de lui. Arthur pense qu'il a perdu le contrôle en entendant ce bruit et que la pierre lui a fracassé le crâne. Qu'elle l'ait tué, je veux bien. Mais il n'a pas perdu le contrôle, Gaius !

\- Tu as dit toi-même que les pierres ne tombaient plus.

\- Oui, le sort était terminé.

\- L'hypothèse d'Arthur est donc plausible.

\- Il aurait perdu le contrôle ? Non.

\- Merlin, parfois les réponses que l'on cherche sont les plus simples.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas été distrait, ni qu'il a choisi d'arrêter le sort. Non, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'y a contraint.

\- Qui ? Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouverai !

.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Le temps était chaud. Pas une brise ne rafraîchissait l'air. Il avançait d'un pas sûr dans la clairière où avaient été découverts les cadavres il y a quelques jours.

Il traversa l'étendue d'herbe rase. La lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il s'enfonce sans peine sous le couvert des bois. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Au détour d'un arbre, elle était là.

Silhouette vêtue de cuir, capuche rabattue sur le visage, la poignée d'une épée dépassait de son épaule droite. Elle patientait contre le tronc d'un immense chêne et se décolla d'un souple mouvement d'épaules dès qu'il fit un pas vers elle. Aucune surprise ne marquait ses traits. Elle savait qu'il arrivait.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il n'y en avait jamais eu besoin entre eux.

Sa main se leva et tomba le capuchon. Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage. Elle apposa sa joue contre sa paume, ferma les yeux un bref instant. Puis il l'attira à elle. Elle se coula dans ses bras. À sa place.

Il ne lui demanda rien. Il connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions. Elle ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Il n'était pas temps pour ça. C'est à peine s'il entendit le « Je t'aime » qu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille. À peine aussi si elle distingua le sien quand il nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Comme si les années n'étaient pas passées. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

\- Gauvain...

Le baiser l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il n'était pas temps de parler. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

Il l'avait retrouvée. C'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste, il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais elle devait lui dire.

\- Je reste pour un temps seulement.

Ses mains encadrèrent son visage. Il la dévora des yeux, fixa l'instant dans sa mémoire. Elle était là. Elle était avec lui. Pour un temps seulement, comme à chaque fois. Parce qu'elle était liée à la magie.


	4. La servante

La relation entre** Arthur et Merlin** a l'air d'être fidèle à la série. Et la relation entre **Gauvain** et la mystérieuse femme vous plaît. Que de **bonnes nouvelles ! **

Croisons les doigts pour que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise aussi. **L'inconnue** arrive au château ! Peu de réponses sur son identité, mais ça arrive !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – La servante**

.

\- Bonjour.

Le plateau que tenait Merlin faillit tomber à terre. Il rattrapa l'équilibre du pichet et de l'assiette posés dessus de justesse, aidé en cela par une main secourable. Main qui appartenait à la propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, oui, assura-t-il en gardant néanmoins une main sur le pichet comme s'il allait se soulever du plateau de sa propre volonté pour aller s'écraser sur le dallage.

Le serviteur osa enfin découvrir le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Un peu plus âgée que lui, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, elle avait des traits avenants et un regard clair qui reflétait une véritable inquiétude envers lui. Merlin la reconnut avant même de voir l'épée dépassant de ses épaules et sa tenue de cuir.

\- Vous !

\- Moi ?

\- C'est vous qui nous avez aidés dans la forêt.

Elle acquiesça comme si son acte était le plus naturel du monde. Merlin la détailla avec un œil neuf et un regard pour le couloir.

\- Personne ne vient vers nous, dit-elle.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Appelle ça l'intuition.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'intuition était comme la chance, beaucoup trop associée à la magie à son goût. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur cette idée. S'il devait traiter de magicien tous ceux qui disaient ça, il n'existerait plus personne de normal dans le royaume.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à reprendre la parole pour poser une question sur sa présence, la jeune femme reprit :

\- Je cherche les appartements de la reine. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Cette fois, le froncement de sourcils se fit plus franc. Son appréhension l'amusa.

\- Je suis là pour entrer à son service.

Pour un peu, la surprise lui aurait presque fait lâcher le plateau une seconde fois. Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications. Elle le devança en se présentant.

\- Je suis Ael.

\- Merlin.

\- Le serviteur d'Arthur, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais comment... enfin pourquoi êtes-vous...

\- Je suis venue à Camelot pour trouver du travail. Pour vous avoir aidé, le roi m'a proposée d'entrer à son service. J'ai refusé.

\- Vous avez quoi ?

\- Je préfère entrer au service de la reine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de servante.

\- Vous êtes une combattante et vous voulez devenir servante ?

\- Quelle meilleure place pour protéger la reine ?

Logique imparable. Il en faisait de même avec Arthur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis au service de la reine Guenièvre désormais. Nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir. Le roi devrait tout t'expliquer quand tu le verras. Car je présume que c'est pour lui, dit-elle en désignant le plateau.

\- Heu... oui.

\- Peux-tu m'indiquer les appartements de la reine à présent ?

.

\- Vous lui avez confié le rôle de servante de Guenièvre ?

La question de Merlin était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, mais Arthur y répondit entre deux bouchées de son déjeuner.

\- Elle ne voulait pas faire partie des chevaliers.

\- C'est une femme que vous n'avez rencontré qu'une seule fois et vous lui donner un tel statut !?

\- Rappelle-moi comment tu es entré à mon service, Merlin ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Ael nous a aidés, elle t'a _sauvé_. La moindre des choses était de l'aider en retour.

\- En lui donnant ce poste ?

\- Personne n'a convenu jusque là. Je suis sûr qu'Ael fera l'affaire.

\- Gwen n'a jamais eu de servante. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

\- Elle est reine maintenant.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je sais qu'elle n'en souhaite pas, mais Ael n'est pas qu'une servante. Elle sait se servir d'une épée.

\- Alors vous l'avez engagée pour protéger Guenièvre ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous lui faites confiance ?

\- Assez pour tenter l'expérience. Nous garderons un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait ses preuves.

.

Après les présentations, Ael prit le temps de découvrir la chambre du regard. Elle le posa ensuite sur la reine, qui ne s'était pas privée pour détailler sa nouvelle servante comme celle-ci l'avait fait un instant plus tôt. La première impression était bonne pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Néanmoins Guenièvre n'aimait qu'à moitié l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sous ses ordres comme elle l'avait été elle-même auparavant.

\- Je sais quel est le rôle d'une servante, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir en quoi consistera mon travail. À la façon dont vous me regardez, je doute de remplir toutes les tâches qui m'incombent.

Elle était vive d'esprit. Gwen sourit, elle lui plaisait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'habiller ou me peigner, mais tu rempliras les autres fonctions quotidiennes. Pour le reste, nous verrons au fur et à mesure.

\- Cela me convient.

Sa réponse n'était pas sans rappeler celles de Merlin. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'on attendait d'un serviteur. Si la suite lui donnait raison, et Gwen n'en doutait pas, elle se ferait vite à la présence d'Ael.

\- Ton épée ne te quitte jamais ? interrogea la reine en pointant l'arme entre ses épaules.

\- Je n'envisage pas de l'ôter même pour mon service, ma dame. Est-ce un problème ?

\- Pas du tout. Je crois qu'elle est la principale raison à ta présence, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Le roi m'a chargée de vous protéger, confirma Ael.

\- Prendras-tu part à l'entraînement des chevaliers ?

\- Non, mais je viendrais à m'entraîner avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux régulièrement je pense.

\- Si tu as des questions sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. Tu peux aussi en parler à Merlin, il saura te conseiller.

\- Entendu.

\- Pour le moment, je vais rester à mon bureau. Merlin s'est déjà occupé des tâches que tu aurais eu à remplir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi avant ce soir. Profite de ton temps libre pour découvrir le château.

\- Bien, ma dame.

.

\- Merlin, soupira Gaius, ne reste pas planter là.

Un grommellement lui répondit. Le médecin retint un nouveau soupir. Décidé à comprendre ce qui c'était produit la veille avec le sorcier, le jeune homme restait plongé dans ses livres. Gaius désespérait de le faire quitter la table de travail.

\- N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ? Pour Arthur, par exemple ?

\- Fini.

\- Et la nouvelle servante de Guenièvre...

\- Ael ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Elles sont ensemble.

\- Merlin, j'ai besoin de préparer des potions.

\- Hmm.

\- J'ai besoin de place.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Merlin !

Sentant à sa voix atteindre les limites de sa patience, le jeune homme quitta sa place, non sans poursuivre sa lecture. Il était fermement décidé à trouver des réponses à ses questions.

.

\- Comptes-tu rester sur le pas de la porte ou vas-tu entrer ? demanda Ael de la fenêtre sans jeter un regard en arrière.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question, Gauvain ?

Le chevalier secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre.

\- Bien installée ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais la servante de la reine.

\- Surpris ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Je me suis surprise moi-même à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé d'être au château. Près de toi, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Gauvain jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte.

\- Personne ne vient vers nous.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se donner une contenance. Se retrouver ensemble au grand jour était troublant.

\- Personne ne saura, Gauvain, lui assura-t-elle. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si ça reste secret.

\- Ça ?

\- Notre relation.

\- Oh !

\- Toujours aussi à l'aise avec tes sentiments.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Perceval vient te chercher.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est presque au bout du couloir, tu devrais sortir.

\- Et ça aussi tu en es sûre.

\- Je suis le Gardien. Tu te souviens ? Maintenant file.

\- Ael...

\- Ce soir, après le dîner, je suis libre. Et ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres du chevalier. Il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dans le couloir. Un demi-tour plus tard il partait à la rencontre de Perceval, non sans manquer de tomber au passage pour la voir le plus longtemps possible dans la manœuvre. Cette fois, Ael éclata de rire.

* * *

Des** questions**, un** avis**, des** envies**... **les reviews sont là pour ça**, n'hésitez pas à en laissez ! Et si** vous voulez la suite, demandez ! **Elle est prête et n'attend que vous pour être postée. ^^


	5. Elle et lui

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire !** Autant de lecteurs c'est super ! Si vous pouviez être aussi nombreux autant à donner votre avis ce serait parfait. ;-)

Je vois que la relation entre **Gauvain et Ael** vous plaît, on la retrouve aujourd'hui. **Merlin** n'est pas oublié non plus. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Elle et lui**

.

Merlin devait reconnaître que la servante de Guenièvre était ce qu'elle prétendait. Malgré toutes les occasions de nuire à la reine, Arthur ou un autre membre de la cour, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle s'en était tenu à son rôle de servante, faisant barrage aux inconvenants de son épée quand nécessaire.

Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire totalement confiance néanmoins. D'abord parce que rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle était vraiment de leur côté. Ensuite parce qu'il était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il voulait bien admettre avoir des tendances paranoïaques après tout ce qui était arrivé à Camelot. Le passé lui avait aussi prouvé que sa retenue lui donnait raison par la suite.

Même s'il se refusait à l'avouer, il doutait sérieusement qu'Ael veuille du mal au royaume. Mais ses craintes ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la véritable raison de sa présence au château. Ce qu'il désespérait d'apprendre un jour.

Ael était là depuis un mois déjà. Elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée et avait noué des liens avec une partie des habitants. Les autres serviteurs la respectaient et elle leur rendait la pareille sans s'être vraiment liée à eux. Elle entretenait en revanche des relations amicales avec les chevaliers, qui lui vouaient une admiration certaine depuis qu'elle avait tous battu tour à tour lors d'entraînements. Léon et Gauvain semblaient les plus proches d'elle. Elle venait souvent à discuter avec l'un ou l'autre au détour d'un couloir. Il ne voyait rien de mal à ça, mais il n'aimait qu'à moitié la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gauvain. Gaius s'était moqué de lui à ce sujet. Être jaloux et avoir peur qu'elle lui vole son meilleur ami était particulièrement stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis il y avait cette petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas clair entre ces deux là.

Gwen la considérait comme une amie. Arthur restait sur ses gardes même si ses réserves tendaient à disparaître. Gaius l'appréciait mais restait aussi vigilant. On avait vu trop de traîtres ces dernières années pour lui faire confiance aussi vite.

Il passait sur les membres de la cour qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Une femme en arme servante de la reine était une chose qui ne passait pas. Ael ignorait les remarques comme si elles n'existaient pas. Elle n'était pas là pour s'en faire des amis. Si on exceptait les deux chevaliers et Guenièvre, les seules personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier ainsi étaient les enfants de la ville basse avec qui elle aimait s'amuser. Cette attitude en déconcertait plus d'un, mais elle rétorquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils valaient bien plus à ces yeux que l'ensemble des occupants du château, Arthur et Guenièvre inclus. Cela faisait sourire Gwen, soupirer le roi et rendait Merlin plus perplexe envers elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

.

\- Cesse de faire les cent pas, Gauvain, tu me donnes le tournis.

Assise sur son lit, Ael regardait le chevalier parcourir sa chambre dans tous les sens. Ses allers et venues commençaient à l'agacer. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour qu'il passe ainsi sa mauvaise humeur.

Gauvain suspendit sa marche le temps de lui jeter un regard qu'elle ignora. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais renonça.

\- Gauvain ! supplia la jeune femme. Arrête ça !

\- Un an ! explosa-t-il et sur un regard noir de sa part continua sa diatribe un ton plus bas. Comment peux-tu rester un an seulement ?

\- En théorie, je n'aurais pas dû rester un mois.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais là seulement pour un temps.

Il s'adossa au mur face à elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le rappel n'était pas pour l'aider.

\- Les temps sont calmes, reprit Ael. Je peux agir d'ici.

\- Et dans un an, que se passera-t-il ? rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme. La guerre ?

\- Non.

Elle n'en dit pas davantage, comme d'habitude. À vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. Elle ne voyait pas l'avenir et son avis sur le don de prophétie était tranché. Gauvain le partageait et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lancer un débat à l'issue stérile.

\- Gauvain, dit-elle avec calme, le Gardien doit toujours être en alerte. Rester à un endroit s'est affaiblir sa vigilance.

\- Mais tu restes.

\- La situation, d'un point de vue politique, est correcte. J'estime que la stabilité peut durer encore un certain temps.

\- Un an ?

\- À quelques mois près.

\- Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Mais tu partiras.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi un an ?

\- Les dernières années ont été dures. Cette accalmie est la bienvenue. J'ai décidé d'être égoïste et d'en profiter. Pourquoi un an ? Parce que c'est un chiffre rond, c'est tout. Je partirai plus tôt si c'est nécessaire. Il est aussi probable que je m'absente à plusieurs reprises. Au lieu d'être toujours sur les routes, je reviendrai ici me poser. Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Ael.

Il évitait son regard. La contrariété et le sérieux qu'il manifestait en aurait étonné plus d'un. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le chevalier était vu par les autres. Mais Ael n'était pas les autres. Elle était la seule à qui il acceptait de montrer l'ensemble de sa personnalité.

\- Gauvain, j'aurais pu ne pas venir ici ou bien ne rester que quelques jours.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aurais préféré ?

\- Non !

Il se détacha brusquement du mur pour venir s'accroupir face à elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et capta ses iris clairs. Jamais il n'aurait préféré une telle chose. Elle le savait parfaitement.

Un an c'était long et court à la fois. Ce n'était pas tant le temps qu'elle resterait le problème, mais qu'elle finissait toujours par partir. Et la séparation était chaque fois plus douloureuse.

Il pouvait se perdre dans l'alcool ou les bras d'une autre femme, ça ne changeait rien. Sans elle, il n'était pas entier. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Son caractère infernal auprès de ses compagnons lui permettait de cacher ça, d'enfouir le plus loin possible le manque, la douleur. Il parvenait à tromper tout le monde dans ces cas là, sauf lui-même.

Il n'était pas du genre romantique. Elle ne l'était pas non plus. Mais les chansons des bardes résonnaient toujours d'une étrange manière quand l'amour en était le thème principal, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour lui mourir d'amour était une idée stupide. C'était impensable, impossible.

Jusqu'à Ael.

Certains recherchaient leur grand amour toute leur vie, eux auraient tout donné pour ne jamais le trouver. Parce qu'elle était le Gardien de ce temps. Être ensemble ne pouvait pas durer. Sa charge l'obligeait à vivre différemment des autres. Il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle.

Ils avaient tenté l'expérience. Il s'était retrouvé impuissant à pouvoir l'aider. Leur lien l'avait empêché d'agir comme elle aurait dû. Le Gardien se devait de maintenir l'équilibre. Être liés c'était l'ajouter dans une équation fragile. Ils avaient refusé de l'admettre jusqu'à ce que la terre se déchire.

Ils n'en étaient pas responsables. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait pu rétablir l'équilibre qu'à son départ. Même si la séparation était une torture, elle ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir son rôle. Gauvain aurait préféré qu'elle soit druide ou magicienne. Au moins, ils auraient pu être ensemble. Là, ils étaient contraints à toujours finir par se séparer.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir rester aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais je sais pouvoir partir à l'instant s'il le faut. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque que tu m'empêches de remplir mon rôle. Nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux. Il y a une ville entière avec nous.

\- Ce sera suffisant ?

\- Oui.

Elle essayait du moins de s'en persuader chaque jour. Elle verrait avec le temps si elle avait raison. Elle l'espérait. Elle supportait de moins en moins d'être loin de lui. Il aurait menti à prétendre le contraire.

.

Quand ils se séparèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils se sentaient en paix avec l'idée de la séparation. À son approche, ce serait différent évidemment. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas y penser pour l'instant, de simplement profiter d'être près l'un de l'autre, de pouvoir être ensemble plus souvent.

Ael vit Gauvain rejoindre ses amis en sifflant. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand il manqua de percuter Merlin chargé des pièces d'armures du roi. Elle devait vraiment lui apprendre à regarder en face de lui plutôt que de penser à elle ou il allait finir chez Gaius avec quelque chose de cassé.

La pensée du médecin la ramena à la présence de Merlin. Elle le salua en le croisant dans le couloir et décida de le retrouver chez Gaius dès aujourd'hui. Elle devait lui parler. Remettre encore la confrontation ne ferait qu'alimenter toutes sortes de théorie qu'il avait déjà en tête.

Elle aimait bien Merlin. Elle reconnaissait en lui le grand Emrys tant attendu. Elle voyait aussi qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas, mais elle était décidée à résoudre ce problème.

Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre quand elle arriva. Personne n'était aux environs. Quitte à parler à Merlin, autant faire une entrée en matière qui l'empêcherait d'esquiver la discussion et mettrait les choses au clair.

Ael croisa les bras et se mit face à l'étagère où Gaius entreposait ses potions. En un instant l'ensemble des flacons s'élevaient dans les airs et le meuble tombait au sol avec fracas. Elle venait de le remettre en place quand Merlin sortit de sa chambre. Les flacons lévitaient toujours. Pas une seule fois ses yeux ne s'étaient éclairés d'or.

* * *

**Pour la suite, suffit de demander ! Je prends aussi les avis sur ce chapitre. ^_^**


	6. Gardien

**Vous vous souvenez du chapitre précédent ?** Merlin découvrait Ael devant des flacons en pleine lévitation.** Aujourd'hui, **vous allez donc apprendre** le pourquoi du comment. **^_^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Gardien**

.

Merlin eut un temps d'arrêt en sortant de sa chambre. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses produisant ce bruit, mais pas à _ça_.

Face aux étagères de Gaius se trouvait une Ael bras croisés le visage concentré. Et, entre les deux, des flacons lévitant dans les airs.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ouvrit la bouche dans un O muet.

\- Merlin, appela Ael sans se retourner, sais-tu si Gaius a une préférence pour ranger les pots vides ?

\- Je... bafouilla-t-il en cherchant à se ressaisir, il les met à sa hauteur, sur les côtés.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Les pots en terre et quelques flacons de verre se posèrent sur les planches en bois.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, commenta Ael en lui faisant face. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Le jeune homme était trop stupéfait pour répondre à sa question. Il était aussi inquiet.

\- Si quelqu'un...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'est dans les environs.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sixième sens pour ça, à moins que...

\- Vous connaissez la magie !

\- Je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

\- Non.

\- Une druide alors ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Honnêtement, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Sans bouger, Ael chercha la table du regard. La carafe posée sur le bois s'éleva dans les airs quelques instants.

Merlin passa sur le fait qu'elle était inconsciente d'agir ainsi alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Il devinait sa réponse : personne ne vient par ici. La seule chose qu'il retint fut son regard. Ses iris ne s'étaient pas éclairés d'or.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur la magie, Merlin.

Il en avait conscience. Il apprenait les choses au fur et à mesure. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais rien appris de Gaius ou lu quelque chose à ce propos.

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions, pose-les. Nous n'aurons pas de visite avant un petit moment.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous avez le don de prophétie ?

Étrangement, la mention d'un tel don lui amena une moue agacée qu'elle effaça très vite.

\- Non, je n'ai pas ce _don_.

\- Comment alors ?

\- J'entends les esprits des autres.

\- Comme les druides ?

\- Tous n'ont pas ce pouvoir, mais oui.

\- Alors vous pouvez me parler par l'esprit ?

_\- Oui._

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

\- Ça peut être très pratique.

Il l'imaginait assez bien.

Ses pensées revinrent sur sa manière de faire de la magie.

\- Vous n'avez pas prononcé de sort.

\- Non. Tu n'en as pas toujours besoin non plus.

\- Pour ce qui est élémentaire seulement.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Donc vous avez la magie ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit la question à poser ?

Il réfléchit. Non, il n'en était pas certain. En fait, avec elle, il n'était sûr de rien.

\- Pose ta question, Merlin.

Il prit à peine le temps de la réflexion.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ael eut un franc sourire. Elle abandonna la stature debout pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc près de la table.

\- Enfin, dit-elle, j'ai cru que tu ne poserais jamais la question.

Elle se servit à boire tout en l'invitant à s'installer face à elle.

\- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps.

\- Le gardien de ce temps ? répéta Merlin sans comprendre.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Vois-tu, Merlin, il y a des gardiens pour beaucoup de choses. Pour le voile séparant notre monde et l'autre notamment.

\- Et vous êtes gardien du temps.

\- Pas du temps, de _ce_ temps. C'est très différent.

À son visage, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis en charge de ce temps, c'est-à-dire de ce monde la durée de ma vie. À ma mort, un nouveau Gardien prendra le relais comme je l'ai fait par le passé.

\- En quoi consiste votre rôle ?

\- Je maintiens l'équilibre.

\- Entre quoi ?

\- Tout.

Elle resta pensive, rassemblant ses pensées pour expliquer les choses au mieux à son compagnon.

\- Merlin, quand la magie est à l'œuvre, tu le sens, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, mais il faut que ce soit près de moi.

\- Sauf en cas de grands bouleversements.

\- C'est ça.

\- Les Gardiens entendent même ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du monde.

\- Et vous arrivez à rester calme ? Entendre tout ça...

\- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps, Merlin.

\- C'est supposé tout expliquer ?

\- Oui.

\- Admettons, pourquoi vos yeux ne brillent pas quand vous utilisez la magie ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le même rapport à la magie. Je ne connais que des bribes de l'ancienne langue. Même si je voulais l'utiliser pour lancer un sort, ça ne marcherait pas. Je ne suis pas magicienne. Je ne suis pas une partie de la magie comme toi, je n'ai pas accès à la magie comme les magiciens. Mes _pouvoirs_ sont limités en ce sens.

\- Alors quel est votre rapport à la magie ?

\- Tu as dû entendre qu'on dit d'Arthur et de toi que vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce ? C'est une comparaison qui revient souvent.

\- Je...

\- Je sais que tu es Emrys, Merlin.

\- Oh !

\- Donc, je disais que tu dois connaître cette comparaison des deux faces d'une même pièce.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je suis celle qui maintient la cohésion du métal dont elle est faite, elle ainsi que toutes les autres pièces de ce temps.

\- Ce temps serait une espère de grand coffre contenant des milliers de pièces ?

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- Alors vous avez un impact sur la magie ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. D'après ses explications, elle en avait fatalement un.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je maintiens l'équilibre.

Un idée traversa l'idée du magicien. Il détailla la femme en face de lui d'un œil neuf. S'il avait raison...

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez priver ce monde de la magie ?

\- Si je faisais ça, je détruirais ce temps.

\- Mais vous le pouvez, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Au prix de ma vie.

\- Donc vous le pouvez.

\- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps, Merlin. Je peux amener le chaos si j'en romps l'équilibre.

\- Je comprends mieux comment vous faites pour être si calme. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. Le calme est seulement un impératif de ma charge.

\- Si vous vous mettez en colère, Camelot risque d'être détruite ?

\- Non.

\- Ça me rassure.

\- Mais vous auriez droit à la plus grande tempête de tous les temps.

* * *

**Alors, ces explications ? Des idées sur ce qui va se passer maintenant ?**


	7. Connexion

Cette **suite** s'est sans doute fait attendre, mais l'absence de retours sur l'histoire ne motive pas à poster vite. Donc si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Après les explications entre Ael et Merlin, c'est au tour de **Gaius** de vouloir en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. On retrouve aussi deux chevaliers et un rappel au sorcier du début. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Connexion**

.

Ael terminait de refaire de lit de la reine quand on entra dans la pièce. Elle posa les coussins à leur place et se redressa pour faire face au médecin.

\- Gaius ?

\- Merlin m'a tout raconté.

\- Je sais.

Gaius constata qu'elle n'était pas surprise, évidemment. Si elle était le Gardien actuel ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous tracasse, Gaius ?

\- Êtes-vous connectée à Merlin ?

\- Je suis liée à tous les êtres de ce temps, vous le savez bien.

Ce qui expliquait sa façon de savoir quand quelqu'un arrivait.

\- Merlin...

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Emrys que cela change les choses. Pour moi du moins.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'elle poursuive. Ael soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, Gaius ?

\- La connexion.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Qu'en est-il ?

\- Vous avez entendu parler de la connexion mais vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que c'est en réalité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son silence tint lieu de réponse.

\- Le Gardien est connecté à tous les êtres de son temps, expliqua Ael. Je suis donc connectée à Merlin ainsi qu'à vous, mais ce n'est pas conscient. Le lien se manifeste en cas de déséquilibre. Si Merlin bousculait l'ordre des choses, ma connexion à lui deviendrait plus forte et je saurais instantanément ce qui se passe. Et pour répondre à la question qui ne va pas manquer de suivre, oui, c'est déjà arrivé.

\- La connexion est davantage qu'un simple lien entre les êtres et le Gardien.

\- Si vous le savez, pourquoi m'interroger à ce sujet ?

\- Je veux comprendre dans quelle mesure.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que j'abuse de mon rôle ? Rassurez-vous, Gaius, ça n'arrivera jamais. Le Gardien est choisi pour sa personnalité. Vous n'avez pas à avoir plus peur de mes actes que ceux de Merlin.

\- Bien.

\- Mais je vois que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui vous inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Ael ? De ce que je sais des Gardiens, ils sont solitaires, c'est un impératif de leur tâche.

\- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas un entourage qui m'empêche d'agir. De plus, cette période est calme et le Gardien n'est pas requis.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Parce que j'avais envie de me poser quelque part, de profiter d'instants de tranquillité, d'une vie normale. Pourquoi Camelot ? C'est ici que ce trouvent Arthur et Merlin. C'est une raison suffisante.

Ce n'était clairement pas la véritable raison, mais Gaius ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ael était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Il signifia d'ailleurs qu'il était convaincu d'un hochement de tête.

\- Maintenant, reprit Ael, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Guenièvre a pris l'habitude d'avoir une servante plus vite que ce que je pensais.

Gaius sourit au mot servante. Rien dans la jeune femme ne donnait l'impression d'une servante. Le décalage entre son emploi au château et son identité alimentait même beaucoup de conversations.

.

\- Encore à polir l'armure du roi, Merlin ?

La question de Gauvain n'en était pas vraiment une. Merlin laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme qui amena un rire au chevalier.

\- Ce n'est pas un roi, c'est un bourreau, dit-il avec un regard désespéré pour le reste des pièces à polir.

\- Je compatis, Merlin, assura le chevalier avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Nous compatissons tous, d'ailleurs. Pas vrai, Perceval ?

Le jeune homme en train d'affûter son épée leur jeta un regard qui en disait long.

\- Arthur lui a fait mordre la poussière, expliqua Gauvain. Trois fois.

Perceval décocha un regard noir à son camarade pour la précision. Sa défaite à l'entraînement avait suffisamment de mal à passer pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas. Gauvain ignora l'œillade assassine et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Une véritable humiliation, commenta-t-il. Tu vois que tu n'es pas tout seul, Mer... Aïe !

Il porta une main à sa tête douloureuse que la botte lancée par Perceval n'avait pas manqué.

\- Je compatis, Gauvain, se moqua Merlin. L'humiliation, c'est terrible à vivre.

Le chevalier regarda le serviteur, puis Perceval. La botte dans sa main reprit son chemin dans les airs vers son propriétaire, non sans frapper au passage celle de Merlin. Le jeune homme abandonna son ouvrage pour ne conserver que son chiffon. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la table à la recherche d'un projectile. Perceval évita la botte et attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Les amis se concertèrent du regard, des sourires malicieux naquirent sur les visages. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

.

Ael secoua la tête avec amusement. Inutile de chercher à contacter Gauvain à l'heure actuelle. Son compagnon luttait tant bien que mal contre l'attaque combinée de Merlin et Perceval fermement décidés à le ridiculiser à l'aide de quelque chose peu ragoûtant et, si possible, extrêmement nauséabond.

Au moins, il aurait une explication à donner à ceux qui lui demanderait ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela changerait de la semaine précédente où il s'était étalé dans la boue quand il l'avait vue passer près du terrain d'entraînement. Elyan cherchait encore comme il avait pu dominer le chevalier et l'envoyer à terre. Gauvain s'était pour une fois abstenu de trouver une excuse à sa défaite. Il préférait laisser les louanges à son camarade plutôt que de se couvrir de ridicule d'être tombé dans la boue pour avoir regarder la jeune femme un peu trop longtemps. Ael ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par se prendre une porte ou un mur avant la fin du mois s'il continuait comme ça. C'était flatteur, certes, mais elle préférait qu'il la regarde moins et qu'il reste entier.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa rencontre avec le roi et Merlin. Le jeune homme cherchait toujours des réponses quant à la mort du sorcier. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à les lui donner. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il finisse par faire les connexions de lui-même mais, quitte à en parler ensuite, autant qu'elle lui apprenne les choses de vive voix. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire de doute manière. En tant que Gardien, elle avait rempli son rôle et retiré à un sorcier son usage de la magie. Merlin trouverait sans doute sa façon de faire brutale mais elle avait choisi sciemment d'agir ainsi. L'homme aurait fini sur le bûcher, autant lui épargner une attente et des souffrances inutiles. La pierre sur son crâne lui avait ôté la vie sans la moindre douleur, elle y avait veillé.

Merlin aurait peut-être du mal à comprendre qu'elle ait fait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre au sorcier de s'échapper. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas possible de le ramener du bon côté. Il faisait partie des très rares personnes dont une vie entière ne suffisait pas à les rendre meilleurs. Elle regrettait qu'il existe encore des gens de la sorte, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'Irrécupérables, comme les avait surnommés un Gardien précédent. Il n'en restait qu'un à Albion, que son grand âge et sa vie d'ermite empêchaient tout problème. Si elle le disait à Merlin, elle doutait qu'il la croit. Ou peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour le convaincre que Morgane ne faisait pas partie des Irrécupérables. Peste soit les prophéties stupides ! À cause d'elle, son rôle de Gardien était bien trop souvent compliqué.


	8. Les Irrécupérables

**Après des mois d'absence, voici enfin la suite de l'histoire ! **J'ai hésité sur le tournant à lui donner, mais c'est fait. J'espère que vous aimerez. C'est court, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, j'ai trop de projets simultanés. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment dans Ael : **La vie a repris son cours à Camelot. La stabilité est revenue. Servante de Guenièvre, Ael a révélé son secret à Merlin, un secret jusque là uniquement connu de Gauvain. Elle est le Gardien de ce temps. Il lui reste toutefois encore des choses à lui expliquer, notamment à propos de la mort du sorcier ayant causé leur rencontre. Quant au chevalier, il doit accepter le fait que la femme qu'il aime ne restera pas plus d'un an auprès de lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Les Irrécupérables**

.

Merlin garda le silence tout le temps que durèrent les explications d'Ael. La servante de Guenièvre choisissait ses mots avec soin à propos de la mort du sorcier qu'elle avait causé peu avant son entrée au château.

En tant que Gardien de ce temps, la jeune femme n'aurait pas dû avoir de justification à donner. Chacun de ses actes était guidé par son rôle. Cependant Merlin se questionnait toujours à ce propos, elle se devait de lui donner des réponses. Et puis la discussion était aussi là pour les amener vers un sujet plus large dont elle ne pouvait faire l'impasse au vu des derniers événements.

\- Donc, conclut Merlin au terme de son récit, le sorcier qui a tenté de nous tuer faisait partie des Irrécupérables.

\- Oui. Bien que je déplore sa mort, elle lui a évité des souffrances inutiles.

Merlin acquiesça, il voulait bien lui donner raison. Mourir brûler vif était une des pires morts qui soit. Grâce à Ael, il n'avait pas souffert. Néanmoins, il avait du mal avec cette notion d'Irrécupérable.

\- Comment saviez-vous qu'il était irrécupérable ?

\- Je suis le Gardien, Merlin. C'est une chose que je sais.

\- D'accord. Combien en reste-t-il ?

\- Sur ces terres, un seul.

Le jeune homme baissa aussitôt la tête, peiné.

\- Ce n'est pas Morgane, Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet Irrécupérable n'est pas Morgane. À vrai dire, il n'a pas grande importance, il vit complètement reclus et n'est un danger pour personne à part lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas Morgane ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Mais...

\- Merlin, que ce soit clair une fois pour toute, Morgane n'est pas et ne sera jamais une Irrécupérable.

Divers sentiments passèrent sur son visage à l'entente de ses mots. La surprise et l'espoir en furent les principaux.

\- Pourtant…

\- Pourtant quoi, Merlin ?

\- D'après...

\- D'après ?

Merlin hésita. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Ael devina sans peine ce qui posait problème et coupa court à son débat intérieur.

\- Je suppose que cet imbécile de Kilgharrah a dit que la _sorcière_ ne pouvait pas être sauvée.

\- Eh bien, quelque chose comme ça, mais je doute qu'il apprécierait d'être traité d'imbécile.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est. Monsieur le grand dragon ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, c'est un de ses traits de caractères que j'aime le moins. Ça et sa manie de croire que le temps est figé. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre à ce sujet.

\- Donc vous connaissez Kilgharrah.

\- Merlin, je connais tous les êtres magiques, y compris les dragons. Je connais aussi Aithusa.

\- Vous…

\- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Entendu.

\- Pose ta question maintenant.

\- Quelle est la nature de votre différend ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un différend, plutôt une divergence d'opinion. En tant que Gardien, j'en sais bien plus que lui sur de nombreux sujets, ma vision des choses est aussi plus large comme l'incombe ma charge. Cette tête de mule a toujours refusé de le comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Le temps n'est pas figé, Merlin. C'est pour cette raison que Morgane n'est pas une Irrécupérable. À l'exception de ceux dont le Gardien ne peut s'occuper à temps et qui sont brisés par la magie, personne n'est irrécupérable. Kilgharrah refuse de l'admettre.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Ael prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Ce qu'elle devait lui expliquer n'était pas toujours compris facilement. Le grand dragon en était la preuve, même si son caractère en était l'entier responsable.

\- Le temps, Merlin, reprit-elle calmement, échappe aux hommes. Contrairement à ce que certains veulent croire, il n'est pas fixé. Des nœuds existent, des événements difficilement évitables et définis comme le destin pour cette raison. Néanmoins rien n'est inévitable.

\- Des nœuds ?

\- La Purge par exemple. L'éviter était possible mais extrêmement difficile et personne n'était suffisamment préparé pour l'empêcher.

\- Pourtant je l'ai vu, je l'ai même expérimenté. Dans l'Antre de Cristal…

\- Taliesin mériterait que je le fasse passer dans un autre monde pour raconter ces bêtises. Sa façon d'enseigner m'a toujours agacée.

\- Enseigner ? Bêtises ?

\- Merlin, dans l'Antre de Cristal tu peux avoir un aperçu du futur, mais pas d'un futur figé. Les possibilités sont innombrables mais seules les plus plausibles à l'instant où tu t'y trouves te sont présentées. Quand tu as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Morgane…

\- Vous savez ça aussi ?

\- Tu fais partie des rares personnes dont je connais presque entièrement l'existence. Pas parce que tu es Emrys, mais parce que tu te mêles toujours des problèmes magiques. En tant que Gardien, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas et je suis connectée aux personnes en cause. Sais-tu le nombre de fois ces dernières années où tu as été concerné ?

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Trop, beaucoup trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand tu as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Morgane, disais-je, tu as conduit les événements à se produire. Tu ne les aurais pas vu, tu n'aurais pas tenté de t'y opposer et rien ne se serait passé. En voulant te montrer que le futur est fixe, tu as en réalité appris le contraire. Nous n'avons pas de prise sur le temps.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous dites de Morgane qu'elle n'est pas une Irrécupérable ?

\- Je le maintiens. Ce qui pourrait l'y conduire, c'est au contraire de croire qu'elle l'est comme tu le fais actuellement. En prenant le problème dans le mauvais sens, tu ne pourras jamais l'aider.

\- Vous pensez que je peux l'aider ?

\- Tu le peux et tu le dois, mais tu n'as pas à le faire seul. Arthur et toi êtes là pour permettre la naissance d'Albion. Cela a été voulu, mais rien ni personne ne peut vous y contraindre. À toi de décider quelle pente suivre et quel Albion tu veux aider à construire, si Albion il doit y avoir.

\- Sauver Morgane, permettre Albion… est-ce vraiment possible ?

\- Tout autant qu'éviter la mort du roi par Mordred.

\- Vous savez aussi que…

\- Merlin, arrête de poser cette question.

\- Désolé.

\- Donc oui, je sais. La mort d'Arthur ainsi est un nœud dans le temps au même titre que celle de Morgane si Camelot continue sur cette route. Tout peut encore changer et je suis déterminée à ce que cela le soit.

Merlin sentit au ton de sa voix que rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis et s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Ael le regarda faire sans l'interrompre en proie elle aussi à bon nombre de pensées. La communauté magique était particulièrement agitée depuis la prise de Camelot. Des décisions ne manqueraient pas d'être prises. Elle devait agir avant que les actes de chacun les précipitent vers les événements de Camlann. Tout pouvait encore être évité. La magie pouvait revenir, le royaume pouvait faire acte de repentir et Arthur et Merlin être les représentants de l'Albion tant rêvé. Mais le chemin serait difficile tant cette mauvaise route était engagée.

Ael frissonna en pensant à tous ses êtres dont elle avait la responsabilité. Tant était en souffrance qu'elle se demandait parfois comment le supporter. Son attention se tournait alors vers les habitants de Camelot. Ils pouvaient changer les choses. Le faire comprendre à Merlin était impératif. D'autant que le temps pressait. Dans les mois à venir, peut-être un an ou deux, mais pas davantage, les principaux représentants de la magie se manifesteraient et pas forcément en bien. Un de ses principaux espoirs résidait en la Triple Déesse. Si Arthur, Merlin et les trois femmes parvenaient à s'entendre, alors les soi-disant prophéties sauraient être évitées.

Pour l'heure, elle devait laisser le jeune magicien prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour cela. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les prisonnières de Sarrum d'Amata, sa charge de Gardien l'appelait ailleurs, mais lui le pouvait. À son retour, il aurait pris sa décision et alors pourraient-elles être sauvées.

Ael respira profondément pour se calmer. Les cris de douleurs d'Aithusa lui crevaient le cœur tout autant que la détresse de Morgane dans ce puits noir et profond. Devoir attendre encore pour les aider était une torture.

* * *

J'espère que** ce chapitre et la tournure de l'histoire** vous ont plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.** Si vous avez des attentes particulières, un avis à donner, n'hésitez pas. **Les auteurs adorent les reviews. :-)


	9. Le malade

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte ! **C'est vraiment super de vous voir suivre cette histoire !

**À noter pour ce chapitre :** Ehbi est de mon invention, au même titre qu'Ael.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Le malade**

.

Le temps était au beau fixe et les moissons touchaient à leur fin à Camelot. Dans un royaume où la stabilité reprenait ses droits, les habitants se préparaient à la fête. Pourtant, l'humeur d'un chevalier était à l'exact opposé des gens de Camelot. Souvent maussade depuis l'annonce du départ d'Ael,Gauvain était maintenant complètement déprimé. Le Gardien avait quitté le château la veille à l'aube et tout bonheur semblait avoir déserté le jeune homme depuis.

Assis à même l'herbe sur le terrain d'entraînement, il regardait sans vraiment les voir ses compagnons s'exercer au maniement de l'épée. Perceval, Elyan, Léon et Arthur avaient bien tenté de le motiver, mais sans résultat. L'attitude taciturne du chevalier les inquiétait. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme ça et l'impossibilité à changer les choses n'arrangeait rien. Accroupi à côté de lui, Merlin cherchait sans succès à attirer son attention.

\- Gauvain ! l'appela-t-il encore une main secouant son épaule.

Le chevalier ne broncha pas.

\- Toujours rien ?

Merlin leva la tête vers le roi, découvrant derrière lui ses hommes se retirer, l'entraînement terminé. Seuls Léon, Elyan et Perceval restaient pour guetter une réaction de leur ami.

\- Je n'arrive à rien, soupira Merlin à l'adresse d'Arthur.

Le roi s'avança plus près d'eux.

\- Gauvain ! L'entraînement est terminé !

Son regard fixait le vide. Arthur prit aussitôt sa décision.

\- Il faut l'emmener chez Gaius.

Merlin acquiesça. Il se leva et s'empara du bras de son camarade. Arthur fit de même avec l'autre. Bientôt le chevalier fut sur ses pieds.

\- Gauvain, tu dois voir Gaius, dit Merlin.

Le chevalier lui jeta un regard pour la première fois et haussa les épaules. Il se détacha en douceur de la poigne des deux hommes et s'éloigna du terrain. Merlin interrogea Arthur en silence.

\- Perceval, Elyan, appela-t-il, emmenez Gauvain chez Gaius. Utilisez la force si nécessaire.

\- À vos ordres, sire.

Pendant que le trio disparaissait, Arthur enjoignit Léon et Merlin à le suivre.

.

\- Que se passe-t-il, sire ? s'enquit le chevalier une fois dans le bureau privé du roi.

\- J'ai reçu un message confidentiel il y a quelques semaines. Le roi d'Ehbi a envoyé une délégation pour me rencontrer.

\- Ehbi ? s'étonna Léon. Ce royaume est de l'autre côté de la mer, très loin de nous. Pourquoi souhaite-t-il vous rencontrer ?

\- Il ne le dit pas. Le roi lui-même ne fait pas partie de la délégation. Il a envoyé deux de ses enfants comme représentants.

\- Deux ? Combien en a-t-il pour se séparer d'eux avec un tel voyage ? questionna Merlin.

\- Huit.

\- Ça ne vous inspire pas, sire ? Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Gwen.

\- Merlin !

\- Une délégation donc ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais choisit de poursuivre.

\- La princesse Séyème la dirige, son frère Assim l'accompagne. Léon, vous vous chargerez de leur sécurité à Camelot. Je prendrais Merlin et quelques chevaliers pour les escorter à partir du royaume de Sarrum d'Amata.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez ce fou pour jouer les nounous ?

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Merlin.

\- Vous m'obligeriez à venir ?

\- Tu préfères peut-être rester ici et t'occuper des enfants de sire Adnar. Cela te ferait un bon entraînement pour les huit que j'aurai avec Guenièvre.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

.

Le médecin de la cour discutait avec la reine à propos des prochains invités de Camelot. Gwen cherchait à en savoir davantage sur le royaume d'Ehbi quand Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval arrivèrent dans la pièce, évitant ainsi à Gaius le sujet difficile de la magie présente là-bas.

\- Elyan ? interrogea Gwen avec étonnement.

Son frère eut une moue embêtée. Il laissa le soin à Perceval d'asseoir leur compagnon sur le lit et chercha ses mots.

\- Elyan ? répéta Guenièvre.

\- Gauvain est… malade.

\- Malade ?

\- Quels sont les symptômes ? s'enquit aussitôt Gaius.

\- Il est comme ça depuis hier. Il ne parle plus, il mange à peine, il reste assis des heures à fixer le vide… il n'a même pas été à la taverne.

\- Il y allait moins ces derniers temps.

\- Perceval nous avait invités.

\- Et il a dit non ? s'alarma Gwen.

Elyan hocha la tête. La reine et le médecin échangèrent un regard. Gauvain n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Le chevalier entendait tout, mais les discussions ne l'atteignait pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'Ael le quittait, les premiers jours étaient une torture. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle reviendrait vite, cela aurait dû suffire à le rassurer. Oui mais elle lui avait expliqué avant son départ que des changements se préparaient. Elle avait parlé de Morgane, d'Emrys, d'Ehbi, du retour de la magie. Il était habitué à ça, mais pas à ce qui arriverait en cas d'échec. De tout, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose, il serait séparé d'elle à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée.

Gaius l'examina avec attention. Le médecin constata très vite que physiquement il allait parfaitement bien. Pour le reste en revanche…

\- Depuis quand est-il comme ça exactement ?

\- Hier matin.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel à ce moment là ou bien la nuit d'avant ?

Elyan réfléchit intensément sans toutefois trouver de réponse.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Ael est partie, rappela alors Perceval.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Gwen, elle a quitté le château à l'aube. Sa famille a besoin d'elle quelques jours.

\- Vous ne pensez pas… commença Elyan.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Enfin, Gwen, ce serait extrême comme réaction !

\- Elyan a raison, approuva Gaius, une peine de cœur ne met pas dans cet état. Je vais le garder ici et faire des recherches. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer Merlin ?

\- Il est avec Léon et le roi, dès qu'ils ont terminé, il vous rejoindra.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant.

Chacun leur tour, ils quittèrent la pièce.

.

Seul avec le chevalier, Gaius, s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Gauvain, est-ce à cause d'Ael ?

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, pourtant Gaius eut la certitude de voir une réaction dans ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de vérifier sa théorie.

\- Ael est le Gardien de ce temps. Elle devait partir.

Gauvain ferma les paupières. Gaius sut qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Le Gardien se doit d'être solitaire. Une trop grande proximité des autres est un danger pour sa charge, mais il peut le gérer. Se lier à quelqu'un serait en revanche…

\- Je sais.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix emplie de douleur que le médecin ne pensait jamais trouver chez lui.

\- Je le sais, Gaius, répéta Gauvain en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais c'est trop tard.

Le sang du médecin ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Le Gardien n'a pas le droit de se lier, c'est interdit ! L'équilibre peut être rompu si le Gardien n'est pas en mesure de remplir sa charge. Il…

Il suspendit sa phrase en proie à un souvenir bien précis.

\- C'est déjà arrivé, souffla-t-il avec horreur. Le tremblement de terre. Il n'était pas dû à la magie mais des forces ont été bouleversées lorsque cela s'est produit. Il a fallu plusieurs jours avant que l'équilibre revienne, bien plus que d'habitude. La communauté magique a craint de perdre un de ses plus importants sanctuaire cette fois-là.

Gauvain baissa la tête.

\- Elle pensait réussir.

Gaius resta silencieux, attendant la suite des explications. Gauvain prit une grande respiration puis :

\- J'ai dû partir pour qu'elle règle le problème. Même si ça fait mal, elle peut remplir son rôle sans moi. Dès que je suis là, trop près…

\- Votre lien est trop fort pour qu'elle puisse agir.

\- Je suis inclus dans chacun de ses gestes, seulement je ne suis pas Gardien et mon esprit n'est pas de taille à remplir ce rôle. Je parasite ses actions, je lui nuis sans le vouloir.

Gaius se leva. Il arpenta la pièce l'esprit en ébullition. Le Gardien pouvait tisser des liens avec les gens, mais jamais trop forts pour ne pas être un danger. Avoir des amis étaient possible, un amant aussi, mais une âme-sœur était formellement interdit.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Toujours.

\- Je suis sérieux, Gauvain, depuis quand ?

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, Gaius. Nous avons presque été élevés ensemble. Je connais Ael depuis toujours.

Le médecin comprenait mieux à présent l'attitude du chevalier. Être lié au Gardien était unique au monde. L'amour avait énormément de force, surtout quand cela concernait la magie. À leur niveau, c'était décuplé d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. C'était pour cette raison que le Gardien se devait d'être solitaire. Lorsque ça arrivait…

Gaius posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Gauvain.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le chevalier recouvrit la main de la sienne. Il ne dit rien mais le regard qu'il lui lança bouleversa Gaius bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

* * *

**Gauvain déprime, Camelot va recevoir du monde… les changements sont amorcés ! J'espère que ça vous plaît. ^^**


	10. Un retour, une nouvelle

**Chapitre 10 – Un retour, une nouvelle**

.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Merlin.

Gaius leva la tête de son ouvrage. Il posa un regard sur Gauvain allongé sur le lit les mains sur la poitrine. Le chevalier fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Depuis trois jours qu'Ael était partie, son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Si cela n'inquiétait pas le médecin de la cour outre mesure, il en était tout autre pour Merlin. Les révélations que lui avait fait Gaius sur la raison de son apathie ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il craignait que la joie de vivre ait à jamais quitté son meilleur ami.

\- Aucun changement, répondit Gaius à la question qu'il avait déjà posée des dizaines de fois.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Il devrait réagir maintenant. Tout le monde croit qu'il a été en contact avec des herbes qui l'ont rendu comme ça. Vous avez dit à Arthur que c'était temporaire, ça fait déjà trois jours !

\- Un peu de patience, Merlin, elle reviendra bientôt.

\- Et si elle ne revient pas ? Si Gauvain reste comme ça parce qu'Ael…

L'agitation subite du chevalier suspendit sa phrase.

\- Gauvain ?

Il se redressa, les yeux clos. Gaius abandonna son livre, Merlin s'approcha.

\- Gauvain, ça va ?

Le chevalier ouvrit des yeux brillants qui troublèrent ses compagnons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle arrive, souffla-t-il et l'on pouvait distinguer dans sa voix tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Ael est de retour ? s'enquit Gaius.

Cette fois Gauvain eut un sourire. Avant qu'ils puissent l'arrêter, il sauta à bas du lit et se précipita hors de la pièce, Merlin et Gaius sur les talons.

Le médecin était à bout de souffle quand ils atteignirent la cour du château. Il s'affaissa sur les marches à la recherche d'oxygène. Merlin hésita à venir le soutenir ou rejoindre Gauvain. L'arrivée d'Ael le maintint sur place.

Gauvain semblait n'avoir que faire des personnes présentes. Il n'avait pas réagi aux appels d'Elyan lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, pas plus que l'arrivée des chevaliers en haut des marches ne l'atteignit. Léon, Perceval et Elyan furent vite rejoints par Arthur et Gwen. Leur inquiétude à tous, ces marques d'affection qu'elles traduisaient, il s'en fichait. Tout le monde allait savoir, mais ça lui était bien égal.

\- Ael…

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis que sa silhouette s'était dessinée dans la rue menant au château. Il n'alla pas vers elle, il attendit que la jeune femme le rejoigne. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui rendit son regard avant de jeter un œil aux spectateurs de leurs retrouvailles. Merlin allait vouloir lui parler après ça.

L'important pour l'heure n'était pas la discussion prochaine. Elle s'approcha de Gauvain silencieux.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-elle mais il ne répondit pas. Je t'ai manqué ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Gauvain prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne refusa pas le baiser, bien au contraire. Elle noua ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la serrer plus fort et de dire « Je t'aime ».

.

Guenièvre fut la première à réagir. Arthur fixait le couple avec la même surprise que les trois autres chevaliers. Elle le prit par le bras et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur du château. Son geste sortit Léon de son inertie. Il invita Elyan et Perceval à le suivre. Il serait tout temps de parler avec leurs amis plus tard.

Merlin finit par rejoindre Gaius. Ni Ael ni Gauvain ne semblaient vouloir bouger. Il s'assit sur les marches près du médecin.

\- Leur relation est si forte que ça ?

\- Il n'en existe nulle autre pareille, confirma Gaius.

\- Mais… ils s'aiment, c'est tout.

Gaius retint soupir et agacement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Merlin, Ael est le Gardien.

\- Ils sont juste amoureux.

\- Guenièvre a brisé le sort qui liait Arthur et Viviane, rappela-t-il. L'amour a énormément de force.

\- Oui, mais à ce point…

\- Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel était Gauvain.

\- Pourtant je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Plus loin, Ael se détacha de Gauvain. Merlin la vit diriger son regard vers lui avec appréhension.

_\- Tu veux comprendre, n'est-ce-pas ?_ demanda-t-elle par la pensée.

Merlin n'eut pas à répondre oui. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Gauvain et le sorcier eut aussitôt l'esprit en ébullition.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-il avant de comprendre.

Gauvain tourna la tête vers lui tandis qu'Ael servait de relais entre les deux amis pour transmettre les émotions de l'un à l'autre. Merlin crut défaillir quand Gauvain lui offrit les sentiments qui avaient été les siens ces derniers jours. Tant de douleur, de souffrance… les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

_\- Merlin..._

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Gauvain qui résonnait dans son esprit.

_\- Je suis désolé._

Désolé de lui faire endurer ce cauchemar ? Il ne fallait pas. C'était lui qui voulait savoir.

_\- Il n'y a pas que la douleur, Merlin_, ajouta Ael et le flot d'émotions changea.

Les larmes du jeune homme coulaient toujours, mais ce n'était pas de douleur cette fois. Comment pouvait-on aimer si fort ? Comment ? Une réponse :

_\- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps._

Avec douceur, Ael rompit le contact entre le chevalier et le sorcier. Merlin mit du temps à réagir. Sous l'œil attentif de Gaius, Gauvain le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Merlin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai fait peur ces derniers jours et…

\- Et rien du tout. Je comprends, Gauvain. Maintenant, je comprends.

Il marqua une pause, jeta un œil à Ael avant de porter toute son attention au chevalier.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Je serai toujours là pour vous si jamais… peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, je vous aiderai.

\- Merci, Merlin.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Ael, le jeune homme ressentait un profond respect pour elle. Pour la première fois aussi, il n'avait plus aucune jalousie à son égard. Ael le sentit.

_\- Merci._

Merlin haussa les épaules.

.

Personne ne fit de remarque quand Gauvain, Ael et les autres pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Assise sur une chaise de la table ronde, Guenièvre défia les chevaliers et son mari de toute tentative. Arthur tenait à sa vie conjugale, il n'envisagea pas de faire une réflexion. Gwen croisa les bras, satisfaite mais prête à fusiller du regard quiconque oserait dire un mot déplacé.

Le roi salua le retour d'Ael et convia chacun à prendre place autour de la table. Son conseil restreint comme il aimait l'appeler n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, mais il l'appréciait. Ici personne ne cherchait autre chose que le bien de Camelot, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien vite l'arrivée de la délégation d'Ehbi monopolisa l'essentiel de la conversation.

\- Tout est prêt pour leur arrivée, assura Léon.

\- Bien, nous partirons demain pour le royaume de Sarrum d'Amata. Le lieu de rendez-vous est arrangé. Elyan, Perceval, Merlin, vous m'accompagnerez.

Initialement, le roi souhaitait que Gauvain les accompagne. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre que le chevalier ne quitterait pas Ael si tôt après l'avoir retrouvé. Il pouvait en donner l'ordre, mais Gauvain ne serait pas pleinement concentré et il n'était pas possible pour Ael et Guenièvre de venir avec eux.

\- Sire, avez-vous eu le temps de parcourir le rapport sur Ehbi ? questionna Gaius.

Le roi grimaça.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu.

\- Vous êtes-vous mis d'accord avec la princesse Séyème ?

\- Pas totalement. Nous avons convenu d'en discuter lors de notre rencontre plutôt que passer par des émissaires.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Elyan.

\- La magie est autorisée dans le royaume d'Ehbi, répondit Gaius.

Ce qu'ils savaient déjà. La nouvelle avait mis Camelot sans dessus dessous. Qu'ils soient nobles ou roturiers, les habitants avaient pris la chose de différentes façons et ne cessaient de débattre du sujet.

\- Ils veulent pouvoir l'utiliser ici, compléta Arthur.

Le roi n'avait fait part de ce point qu'à trois personnes, Gwen, Merlin et Gaius. Ils étaient tous d'avis que la magie devait être prohibée lors de leur venue à Camelot, ne serait-ce que pour éviter davantage que des débats houleux au sein de la population.

Ehbi était leur exact opposé. Se passer de la magie était impensable. Elle faisait partie de leur quotidien. Chaque membre de la famille royale la pratiquait.

\- Pourquoi souhaitent-ils nous rencontrer dans ce cas ? interrogea encore Elyan. Ils savent que la magie est interdite à Camelot.

\- La princesse Séyème ne fera par de la raison qu'une fois à Camelot.

\- Ehbi n'accepte pas l'interdiction de magie lors de son séjour, expliqua Guenièvre. Nous ne pouvons l'autoriser.

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse, soupira Arthur. J'espère que notre rencontre avant l'arrivée à Camelot permettra de régler la question, mais cela s'annonce difficile.

\- Je rejoins Elyan, dit Léon, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils souhaitent nous rencontrer. Qu'espèrent-ils ? Le retour de la magie à Camelot ?

La question fit réagir Merlin. Il tourna la tête vers Ael.

_\- Non, ça ne peut pas…_

Le Gardien sourit.

_\- Tu as tout compris, Merlin. J'ai demandé au roi d'Ehbi d'envoyer une délégation à Camelot._

_\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas…_

_\- Je te l'ai dit, tout peut encore changer. À toi maintenant de décider quel futur tu souhaites. Quel Albion veux-tu créer ?_

Étrangement, Merlin n'eut aucun mal à trouver la réponse. Alors que sa discussion avec Ael sur l'avenir l'avait fait réfléchir durant des jours, il se rendait compte que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il voulait…

_\- Je veux un Albion de paix. Je veux aussi un Albion de magie._

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Ael.


	11. D'excuses en rédemption

**Chapitre 11 – D'excuses en rédemption**

.

Gauvain avait passé un bras sous sa tête. L'autre tenait fermement Ael contre lui et ne comptait pas la laisser partir. Maintenant qu'Arthur et les autres s'étaient mis en route, il ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas profiter d'un peu de temps libre.

\- Je dois aller travailler, Gauvain, soupira Ael qui ne bénéficiait pas d'un jour de repos octroyé par Gaius contrairement à lui. Je ne vais pas rester au lit toute la journée.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je tiens à ma place.

\- C'est une mauvaise excuse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Reste encore un peu !

\- Tu peux me supplier autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Je dois y aller.

\- D'accord, maugréa le chevalier.

\- Alors peux-tu me lâcher ?

\- Tu me tiens chaud.

\- Tu cherches encore toutes les excuses possibles pour me retenir ?

\- Ça marche ?

Elle secoua la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Gwen comprendra si tu es en retard.

\- Je ne tiens pas à l'être.

\- Tu pourrais penser à moi.

\- Justement, je pense à toi. Tu ne dois pas trop t'habituer à ma présence.

Le rappel à sa fonction de Gardien assombrit instantanément l'humeur du chevalier.

\- Gauvain…

Le jeune homme ignora l'appel et remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Quand Ael les retira quelques instants plus tard, elle avait terminé de s'habiller. Gauvain lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je sais, admit Ael, la situation n'est pas excellente.

\- Trouve une solution.

\- Quelle solution ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit y en avoir une. Il y en a toujours une !

\- Gauvain…

\- Et Emrys ?

\- Emrys ?

\- Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dont tu refuses de me parler. Il aurait peut-être une solution.

\- Non.

\- Non, il n'en a pas ou non…

\- Les deux.

\- Ael !

\- L'important, ce n'est pas nous. Il y a des choses plus importantes, Gauvain.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Morgane ? Désolé de ne pas sauter de joie à la revoir bientôt.

\- Rien ne dit que…

\- N'est-ce-pas toi qui m'a dit qu'elle était prisonnière de Sarrum d'Amata ?

\- Arthur, Merlin et les autres rencontreront d'abord la délégation d'Ehbi. Le problème Morgane viendra ensuite.

\- Admettons, qu'en est-il de ces étrangers ? Je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert, tu le sais, mais ne crois-tu pas avoir été trop loin cette fois ?

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Des magiciens à Camelot !

\- Pour que la magie revienne, il faut frapper fort.

\- Qu'espères-tu avec la rencontre qui arrive ?

\- Arthur et Séyème ont des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Leurs royaumes fonctionnent différemment, mais ils ont tout de même énormément de points en commun. Ils trouveront un terrain d'entente.

\- Nous allons pourtant au devant de gros problèmes.

\- C'est une certitude.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- Si cela va trop loin, que feras-tu ?

\- J'aviserai. Pour l'instant, je dois aller travailler. Guenièvre m'attend.

\- Ael !

La jeune femme prit à peine le temps de lui voler un baiser avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

.

La délégation de Camelot avançait à un bon rythme. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, rien ne paraissait pouvoir entamer la bonne humeur des chevaliers. Des chevaliers seulement, car le serviteur d'Arthur était resté bien silencieux depuis leur départ, beaucoup trop au goût du roi. Ses tentatives pour faire réagir Merlin n'avaient guère été efficaces. N'y tenant plus, Arthur poussa son cheval pour couper la route du sien. La monture du magicien fit un écart. Ce brusque changement permit enfin au roi d'avoir son attention.

\- Tu rêves, Merlin ?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Tu réfléchis ? Voyons voir, tu cherches quoi faire pour le prochain repas ?

\- J'ai déjà trouvé.

\- Des pensées pour une jolie femme peut-être ? Tu envies Gauvain ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Merlin sans entrer dans le jeu de la joute verbale cherchée par Arthur.

Le roi haussa un sourcils. D'ordinaire son compagnon était le premier à s'amuser de leurs petits échanges. Il remit au pas sa monture et calqua son pas sur celle près de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Merlin ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je réfléchis.

\- Tu sembles tracassé par quelque chose.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas par la rencontre avec la princesse Séyème ?

\- J'aviserai le moment venu. Je me suis bien assez torturé l'esprit ces derniers temps à ce sujet.

Il voulait bien le croire. Ce qu'impliquait la rencontre avec les Ehbiens avait même de quoi vous priver de sommeil.

\- Alors, reprit Arthur, à quoi réfléchis-tu ?

Merlin hésita sur la réponse à donner. Il ne pouvait par parler de Morgane et de ce que lui avait confié Ael avant de partir. Du moins ne pouvait-il pas le dire clairement.

\- Je pense à la rédemption, finit-il par avouer à Arthur.

\- La rédemption ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Ael.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Elle m'a fait voir les choses autrement.

Le roi acquiesça. Même les plus brefs échanges avec la jeune femme pouvaient avoir une profondeur insoupçonnée tout comme elle pouvait vous amener sur des sujets complexes à partir de rien. Il se souvenait encore d'une conversation sur l'économie prenant son origine sur une bol de soupe qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Même Guenièvre, Gaius et Merlin n'en étaient pas revenus quand il avait lancé une vaste enquête le lendemain même pour connaître le plus finement possible l'économie au sein de la cité. Il en attendait encore le bilan, mais les premiers résultats ouvraient de nombreuses perspectives. Et tout ça à cause d'un bol de soupe !

\- Croyez-vous en la rédemption ? l'interrogea Merlin.

\- Je crois qu'elle est possible dans une partie des cas.

\- Pas pour tous ?

\- Certains sont irrécupérables, Merlin.

La réponse ne convenait pas au magicien. La discussion avec Ael sur le sujet l'avait marqué. À l'exception d'une personne, le Gardien avait été clair, personne n'était irrécupérable. Merlin avait réfléchi longuement, en avait discuté avec Gaius… pour finir par admettre qu'elle avait raison. L'idée que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé était une chose que sa mère lui avait inculqué. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir aux autres, mais plutôt les plaindre. Elle avait un jour pris l'exemple d'Uther Pendragon.

\- Crois-tu qu'il ait aimé la Purge ? Non, Merlin. Aucun camp n'a été satisfait. Il ne peut y avoir de gagnant lors d'une guerre, seulement des perdants dont certains ont perdu plus que les autres. Plains-les, Merlin, mais ne leur en veux pas. La rancœur est le premier pas vers la vengeance et une vie de tristesse. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme eux, plains-les, mais ne leur en veux pas peu importe à quel point ils t'ont fait du mal. Le plus important est de les comprendre. Ensuite vient le pardon. Quant à eux, la rédemption leur est toujours ouverte.

Merlin se souvenait n'avoir pas tout compris sur le moment. Il ne voyait pas un tel discours possible. Ces années à Camelot n'avaient fait que le confirmer. Et puis il y avait eu Ael.

Le Gardien l'avait obligé à se remettre en question. Que personne ne soit irrécupérable signifiait aussi la possibilité de la rédemption. Le jeune homme voulait y croire profondément. Il souffrait à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un sans espoir de retour.

Avant son départ de Camelot, Ael lui avait demandé de repenser à tout ça. Elle lui avait dit que le futur de Morgane dépendait en grande partie de sa décision sans expliquer davantage pourquoi il serait un facteur clé du changement chez la jeune femme.

Il voulait bien admettre que Morgane pouvait être sauvée. Il se souvenait de l'époque où ils étaient tous si proches. Les mensonges l'avaient fait basculer bien davantage que Morgause ou d'autres funestes rencontres. Merlin savait que tout aurait pu être évité. Lui cacher ses pouvoirs, la tenir à l'écart, ne pas lui faire confiance... l'enchaînement des événements avait conduit à la situation actuelle.

Il était impossible d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, mais fallait-il pour autant la condamner ? Il y avait toujours la part d'humanité en elle qui l'avait conduit à réaliser de nombreuses bonnes actions. Sinon, pour quelle raison Aithusa l'aurait-elle sauvée ?

La révélation d'Ael à son départ de Camelot l'avait secoué. Morgane avait été sauvée par la dragonne blanche. Toutes deux étaient ensemble à cette heure et elles avaient besoin d'eux. Qui comprenait-elle exactement dans ce « eux » ? Le Gardien avait refusé de répondre.

\- Il est impossible de connaître l'avenir, Merlin, je te l'ai dit. Bien sûr que pense que certains pourront aider Morgane plus que d'autres, mais cela reste mon avis. Ce n'est pas une vérité inéluctable.

Le jeune magicien verrait donc au jour le jour ce qu'il en était. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Arthur guettait toujours une réaction de sa part. Merlin retint un soupir. Prouver à Arthur que la magie pouvait faire son retour à Camelot serait peut-être plus facile que de lui expliquer que personne n'était irrécupérable. Il prit le parti d'éviter une telle discussion pour le moment.

\- Irrécupérables, dites-vous ? répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son ton moqueur. C'est bien ce que je me dis tous les jours quand j'ajoute un trou à vos ceintures.

\- Merlin !

\- Vous devriez prendre garde, sire, Gwen ne supportera pas un mari aussi gros qu'une barrique.

Sous les jurons du roi et les rires des chevaliers, Merlin éperonna son cheval.


	12. Camelot et Ehbi, épée et magie

**Chapitre 12 – Camelot et Ehbi, épée et magie**

.

Une vaste plaine s'étendait devant eux. Dans leur dos, ce n'était que forêt sur des lieues à la ronde. Droit devant, c'était le vide. Un vide immense d'un vert éclatant avant que se distinguent les premières collines prélude à des massifs forestiers. Et au milieu de ce désert herbeux, cinq grandes tentes aux couleurs vives.

\- La délégation d'Ehbi, annonça Arthur le regard fixé sur les habitations de toile.

Son attention se tourna vers un étendard flottant au vent. Une flamme rouge paraissait danser sur un fond orangé. Il remit au pas son cheval sans le quitter des yeux. À mesure qu'ils approchaient, il distingua plutôt qu'une flamme, un oiseau de feu.

\- Un phénix, lui apprit Merlin mais il s'en doutait déjà.

Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Une escouade en arme avait pris position devant les tentes. Arthur compta huit hommes à la tenue de cuir qui n'était pas ans rappeler celle d'Ael. Certains tenaient un arc, d'autres une épée, d'autres encore avaient la main posée sur un pommeau à leur taille ou entre leurs épaules. Nul ne portait une côte de maille, mais le roi ne s'y trompait pas, ils portaient assurément une protection en plus de leurs vêtements.

Les Ehbiens contrastaient en tout avec les arrivants de Camelot. Une peau ambrée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, ils fleuraient bon l'ailleurs et les terres lointaines où le soleil était plus présent. Ce côté exotique ne le perturba pas longtemps. Il s'y était habitué quand il mit pied à terre.

\- Je suis Arthur Pendragon, se présenta-t-il, roi de Camelot.

\- Bienvenue, Arthur Pendragon, salua avec un accent l'homme le plus proche de lui. Je suis Assim Tajane, prince d'Ehbi.

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à trouver le prince au milieu du groupe armé. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui et se fondait parmi ses soldats sans signe distinctif permettant de le reconnaître. C'était un bel homme, aux traits fins et à l'air grave. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient coupés courts. Une pierre précieuse perçait chacune de ses oreilles.

\- Séyème vous attend, annonça Assim. Deux hommes peuvent vous accompagner. Les autres resteront ici.

Le roi fit signe à Merlin et Léon de le suivre, les autres dresseraient leur camp pour la nuit. Assim ouvrit la marche et les mena jusqu'à la tente centrale. Un garde écarta une tenture ménageant l'entrée. Les quatre hommes y pénétrèrent en silence.

L'espace était cloisonné par des voiles et des tentures de tissus aux tons sables et orangés. Ils en passèrent deux avant d'arriver au centre de la tente. L'aménagement surpris les arrivants. Une table basse était entourée de coussins eux-mêmes posés sur les tapis recouvrant le sol. Des tasses et une théière fumante étaient disposés près de biscuits et autres gâteaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais dont ils distinguaient l'odeur d'épices.

À genoux derrière la table, une jeune femme femme à la tenue rouge faisait le service. Séyème Tajane était aussi belle que ce qu'on leur avait dit, peut-être plus encore.

Malgré tout son amour pour Guenièvre, Arthur fut troublé. Merlin et Léon eux aussi eurent un temps d'arrêt, mais elle n'était pas le genre du premier et le second avait comme le roi quelqu'un dans sa vie. La princesse d'Ehbi ne fit donc pas autant d'effet sur eux qu'elle aurait pu le faire avec les autres chevaliers.

\- Bienvenue, Arthur Pendragon, salua-t-elle, je suis Séyème Tajane.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Voici sire Léon, un de mes plus proches chevaliers, et Merlin, mon serviteur.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, messieurs. Installez-vous.

Après une hésitation, ils imitèrent Assim et s'assirent à même le sol autour de la table. Séyème reposa la théière et les invita d'un geste à s'emparer d'une tasse de céramique grise.

Arthur savait ne rien risquer. Les Ehbiens n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour tuer le roi de Camelot avec un thé empoisonné. Il porta le breuvage brûlant à ses lèvres, appréciant les senteurs et le goût de plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Après le long trajet pour venir jusqu'ici, cet instant de calme était apprécié par le roi et ses hommes. C'était aussi l'occasion de s'observer, de se jauger. Un temps qui finit par disparaître quand Séyème prit la parole.

\- Vous avez parcouru un long chemin jusqu'ici.

\- Le vôtre l'était davantage.

\- C'est vrai. Nous en attendions d'autant plus cette rencontre.

\- Nous ferez-vous enfin part de la raison de votre venue ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit dans nos échanges, je vous en parlerai à Camelot.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Parce qu'il s'y trouve la fin et le début.

\- Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- À Camelot, vous comprendrez.

\- Je suis le roi de Camelot, ne puis-je pas le comprendre ici ?

\- Il est trop tôt encore pour l'évoquer.

Elle sourit et Arthur vit dans son attitude qu'il n'obtiendrait d'elle pas davantage sur le sujet.

\- Soit, concéda-t-il, j'attendrai Camelot.

\- Merci de votre patience.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Nous avons toujours le choix, Arthur. C'est bien pour cette raison que nous nous rencontrons. Pour faire le choix de la magie des Ehbiens à Camelot.

Le sang du roi ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Nous ne pouvons autoriser la magie à Camelot !

\- _Nous_ ? Ou bien est-ce _je_ ?

\- Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

\- C'est pourtant là l'essence même de la question et de la réponse.

Cette façon de parler par énigme était déroutante. Elle ne plaisait qu'à moitié à Arthur et, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il en allait de même pour Merlin et Léon.

\- La magie est interdite à Camelot, reprit-il plus posément. Je sais qu'elle est autorisée dans votre royaume, mais je ne peux le permettre dans le mien. Au-delà des lois, il en va de sa stabilité.

\- Alors c'est _ils._

\- Ils ?

\- Ceux qui empêchent la magie. C'est votre peuple.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne risquerai pas l'équilibre juste retrouvé de Camelot.

\- Je comprends, mais comprenez-moi aussi. La magie est l'âme même d'Ehbi.

\- La magie…

\- Ne soyez pas si désobligeant en l'évoquant.

\- La magie n'amène que des problèmes. Elle...

\- Est-ce vraiment la magie ? coupa Séyème.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Savez-vous ce qu'elle a causé à mon peuple ?

\- Dites-vous que c'est elle la responsable de tous ces maux ?

\- De bien trop d'entre eux.

\- Ce que vous appelez la Purge a causé des ravages parmi votre peuple, la magie n'en était pas l'origine.

\- Elle…

\- Uther Pendragon a commandé la Purge, l'interrompit-elle encore. Vous pouvez donner toutes les justifications que vous souhaitez, mais c'est votre peuple qui a le plus souffert et il en était le responsable. Vous dites que la magie a amené d'innombrables maux, pour une partie je gage qu'il s'agit de la vérité, mais ne rejetez pas uniquement la faute sur elle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous posséder une arme que vous allez faire la guerre. Qui de vous ou de votre épée définit si vous êtes un homme bon ou mauvais ?

\- L'épée ne fait pas l'homme.

\- La magie ne fait pas l'homme non plus.

La logique de Séyème aurait plu à tous les partisans du retour de la magie à Camelot. Elle était loin d'être suffisante pour convaincre le roi. La princesse le savait, elle ne réussirait jamais en une conversation à permettre le retour de la magie. Elle espérait seulement amener Arthur à reconsidérer les choses ou au moins se poser des questions.

Le roi reconnut en effet sa logique, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Certes, la magie ne faisait pas l'homme, cependant :

\- Elle le corrompt.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- J'en ai vu assez d'exemples.

\- Est-ce vraiment la magie qui a corrompu ces personnes ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? La magie n'a pas de conscience, Arthur, ce n'est pas un être prenant des décisions. Elle a toutefois des représentants et se manifeste sous de multiples formes qui elles peuvent avoir un impact sur les populations et leur environnement.

\- Alors indirectement elle est responsable.

\- Dire que la magie corrompt et comme dire que le métal corrompt. Transformé en épée, il ne fait pas des assassins. Chacun est libre de ses choix. De plus l'épée n'est qu'une des apparences que peut prendre le métal. L'épée est un grain de poussière de la montagne métal et le métal corrompt est un raccourci qui ne devrait pas exister. Il en est de même pour la magie.

\- Le métal et la magie ne sont pas comparables.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- La magie n'est pas quelque chose de tangible.

\- Le vent ne l'est pas davantage, vous pouvez pourtant le sentir sur votre visage.

\- Admettons que vous dites vrai. Comment puis-je savoir si votre utilisation de la magie est bonne ou mauvaise ?

\- Comment puis-je savoir si votre utilisation de l'épée est bonne ou mauvaise ?

\- Alors nous en sommes réduits à devoir nous faire confiance.

\- Tout n'a toujours été qu'une question de confiance, Arthur.

La réponse abîma le roi dans ses réflexions, à l'instar de Léon. À ses côtés, Merlin détailla Séyème d'un œil neuf. Ael avait dit être responsable de la venue des Ebhiens. Il comprenait à présent dans quelle mesure. La princesse était avec Arthur comme le Gardien l'était avec lui, fermement décidée à lui ouvrir les yeux et permettre ainsi le retour de magie.


	13. L'accord

**Chapitre 13 – L'accord**

.

Le feu montait haut vers le ciel. Arthur fixait avec fascination la danse des flammes. Elles ne lui permettaient pas de faire le vide dans son esprit, bien au contraire. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant réfléchi à la magie qu'aujourd'hui.

Le roi de Camelot réservait toujours son jugement sur les Ehbiens. La princesse lui avait forte impression mais il ne parvenait pas encore à la cerner. Sa façon de parler par énigmes n'aidait pas. Il était un peu perdu.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir, sa discussion avec Séyème avait plongé bon nombre de ses chevaliers dans la réflexion. Léon leur avait rapporté une partie de leurs échanges et les débats épée/magie n'en finissaient pas. Lui-même se posait mille et une questions et n'avait pas l'ombre d'un début de réponse.

Il songea à Guenièvre restée à Camelot. Elle aurait sans doute pu l'aider à faire le point. Elle parvenait toujours à remettre les choses dans l'ordre, un peu comme pouvait le faire Merlin. Son serviteur ne valait pas vraiment mieux que lui. Il paraissait obnubilé par un morceau de braise proche de ses pieds. Le roi ne doutait pas qu'il pensait à la discussion sous la tente centrale.

Après avoir parlé de confiance, Séyème avait choisi de mettre de côté le sujet de la magie. Elle avait évoqué leur venue à Camelot d'un point de vue purement pratique. Assim avait posé quelques questions sur leurs appartements là-bas auxquelles Léon s'était empressé de répondre. Oui, ils auraient suffisamment de place. Non, leurs gardes ne seraient pas logés loin d'eux. Bien sûr, ils auraient leur tranquillité. Leurs quartiers seraient suffisamment à l'écart des autres pour cela sans être pour autant éloignés des points névralgiques du château. Ils auraient des serviteurs de confiance en plus des leurs si besoin. Tout serait fait pour que leur séjour se déroule au mieux, d'autant qu'après un si long voyage ils ne repartiraient sans doute pas rapidement.

\- Vous allez accepter ?

La question de Merlin manqua de le faire sursauter. Le regard du jeune homme était braqué sur lui. Apparemment, lui en avait fini de ses réflexions.

\- Vous allez accepter ? répéta Merlin à son air surpris.

Arthur haussa les épaules. À ce stade, il n'en savait vraiment rien.

Merlin reporta son attention sur le feu. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse de la part du roi. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Le sorcier n'avait eu de cesse de penser aux paroles de Séyème Tajane. Ses questions et comparaisons sur la magie n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler Ael. Merlin en était sûr, les deux femmes se connaissaient bien. Sinon comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi ? Les opposants au retour de la magie, sa corruption ou non, sa définition même… Elle avait abordé des sujets chers au Gardien. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle évoqué la Purge ?

Ce dernier point l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Se pouvait-il que la princesse d'Ehbi sache la vérité au sujet de la naissance d'Arthur ? De ce qui avait conduit Uther à interdire la magie ? Il était évident qu'Ael était au courant. Alors Séyème savait-elle ? Il ne parvenait pas à trancher. Qu'elle le soit ou non, la question de la responsabilité de la Purge reviendrait dans une prochaine conversation. Merlin en était sûr. Il redoutait d'autant plus ce moment. Car cela signifiait qu'Arthur allait finir par savoir la vérité, cette vérité dont il avait dû le convaincre il y a des années qu'elle n'était qu'un terrible mensonge orchestré par Morgause. Il pouvait oublier toute tranquillité d'esprit pour les temps à venir. C'était le prix pour vouloir le retour de la magie.

.

La matinée était bien avancée et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. La veillée avait laissé des cernes à plusieurs chevaliers, mais aucun ne se plaignait.

Le prince d'Ehbi était venu aux aurores s'enquérir de leur nuit. Avaient-ils besoin de quelque chose ? Voulaient-ils se joindre à eux pour le petit-déjeuner ? Arthur avait accepté et les deux groupes s'étaient mêlés, prudemment mais sûrement.

Chacun avait offert à l'autre des mets de son pays, des histoires aussi. Le roi s'étonnait encore de la rapidité et de la facilité à laquelle les soldats de chaque royaume avaient fait connaissance. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient commencé dès leur arrivée et l'installation du camp. Perceval discutait depuis avec un certain Kour aux caractère et physique proches du sien. Le roi ne l'avait jamais vu autant parlé et peinait à en revenir.

Après avoir sympathisé, Assim et Elyan en étaient venus à se mesurer lors d'un entraînement commun aux deux camps. Arthur n'avait pu qu'agréer à la demande du chevalier pour la joute amicale qu'ils avaient débuté. D'autres les avaient rejoints, mais le prince et Elyan n'avaient que peu combattu avec eux. Merlin avait résumé ce que beaucoup pensaient. Ils étaient en passe de devenir de très bons amis.

La situation était telle dans l'après-midi qu'Arthur se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés voilà une semaine plutôt qu'une journée. La situation le perturbait d'autant qu'il n'oubliait pas que les Ebhiens pratiquaient la magie, ce que tous les autres, Léon et Merlin exceptés, avaient l'air d'avoir oublié.

\- Tout va bien, sire ? vint lui demander son serviteur à le voir fixer pensif Assim, Elyan, Perceval et Kour plongés dans une profonde discussion.

Arthur quitta le groupe des yeux. Merlin paraissait inquiet de son attitude depuis le matin.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Léon vous fait dire qu'il part en patrouille avec deux chevaliers et deux gardes d'Ehbi. Il ne pourra pas assister à l'entrevue avec la princesse Séyème.

\- Je croyais qu'il tenait à nous y accompagner.

Merlin balaya son étonnement d'un revers de la main, avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait convenu un peu plus tôt avec Assim de ces patrouilles communes comme ils auraient déjà dû le faire la veille.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Arthur. Je n'y pensais plus.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Merlin à cette réponse.

Le roi hésita puis se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que leur attitude pourrait être liée à la magie ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre.

\- Vous voulez parler du fait que tout le monde s'entend bien ?

\- Il pourrait y avoir de la magie là-dessous.

\- Quel serait leur intérêt ?

C'était une bonne remarque. Arthur compris à l'air de Merlin qu'il allait trop loin en suppositions.

\- C'est l'heure, rappela celui-ci. Séyème vous attend.

Arthur acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la tente centrale.

.

La princesse les attendait encore une fois assise sur les coussins, sans thé et biscuits cependant. Elle leur jeta un regard quand ils arrivèrent, salua d'un hochement de tête, mais resta silencieuse, l'air ailleurs. Arthur et Merlin se concertèrent sans comprendre son attitude.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle au terme de son étrange débat intérieur. Je devais régler certaines affaires.

\- Vous régliez des affaires ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- Toutes les paroles ne se prononcent pas.

Arthur ne comprit pas, à l'inverse de Merlin qui voyait enfin qui il avait déjà vu agir de la sorte.

\- Vous êtes comme les druides, osa-t-il, vous pouvez parler par la pensée.

Séyème eut un sourire qui le confirma. Arthur eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière lorsqu'il avait rencontré les druides.

\- Tous n'ont pas cette capacité, tempéra la princesse à l'adresse de Merlin, mais tu as raison.

\- Vous faisiez de la magie ! s'ébahit Arthur.

\- Croyez-vous que nous avons arrêté à votre arrivée ?

Arthur commençait en effet à en être persuadé. Il n'avait rien vu de magique jusque là. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

\- La magie vous entoure, Arthur, dit Séyème et Merlin aurait juré que la réaction du roi l'amusait au plus haut point.

\- Pourtant…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas la voir qu'elle n'est pas là. Nous l'utilisons au quotidien. Néanmoins, si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Nous souhaitons utiliser la magie à Camelot, vous non. Je vous propose un compromis. Nous agirons comme nous en avons l'habitude avec la magie, sans que vos gens n'y soient aucunement mêlés bien sûr, cela de manière officieuse. Officiellement, elle nous sera interdite et vous pourrez veiller à ce que nous respectons nos engagements. Chacun y trouve son compte.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous venez d'avouer vous-même ne pas vous être rendu compte de son utilisation. J'aurais pu dire que nous ne l'utilisions pas, vous n'auriez pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. J'ai été honnête avec vous, Arthur.

\- Vous me demandez donc de vous faire confiance.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout n'est qu'une question de confiance.

Arthur soupira. Il voyait bien que l'accord proposé par Séyème était la seule solution. Chacun obtenait ce qu'il voulait en pensant être le seul à avoir eu gain de cause. Une minorité de personne était au courant de la vérité, des personnes de confiance. L'accord et son respect par chacun des partis n'était possible que par une confiance mutuelle.

\- Vous avez besoin de réfléchir, je peux le comprendre, reprit Séyème avec douceur.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solution, répondit Arthur. En tout cas, pas une qui verra chaque parti satisfait.

\- La décision vous revient.

\- Si je dis non, que ce se passera-t-il ? Repartirez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Me direz-vous la raison de votre venue ?

\- Je ne vous en ferai part qu'à Camelot.

Le roi soupira encore. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas dire non, pas en ayant été jusqu'à cette rencontre. Quant à dire oui…

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il enfin, officiellement vous vous plierez aux lois de Camelot. Officieusement, je vous autorise à l'utiliser, mais il doit y avoir des conditions et des garanties.

\- C'est naturel.

\- En dehors de vos quartiers, aucune magie ne sera autorisée. À l'intérieur, elle doit être réduite au strict minimum. Vous avez dit que la magie est l'âme même d'Ehbi, vous avez aussi parlé de ce qui définit l'homme et de la confiance. Je vais vous faire confiance, Séyème. Je devrais refuser cet accord, mais quelque chose me dit aussi que ne pas connaître la raison de votre venue serait une grave erreur de ma part.

\- Notre utilisation de la magie sera minime, Arthur, je vous le promets. Vous pourrez vous-même vous en assurer.

L'idée d'être confronté à la magie plaisait moyennement à Arthur. Il avait toujours vécu avec son interdiction à Camelot. Il avait aussi vu ses ravages. Cependant la princesse d'Ehbi était différente des sorciers qu'il avait rencontré jusque là. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le fascinait. Il voulait en savoir davantage. Car leur discussion la veille lui avait fait comprendre ça, il connaissait peu de choses au sujet de la magie. Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé vraiment. Il n'avait jamais pris de temps de se faire un avis objectif à son sujet. Depuis sa naissance, il était parti pris. Peut-être était-il temps que ça change. Il aurait tout le loisir ensuite de décider si oui ou non l'interdiction aux Ehbiens devait être aussi officieuse qu'officielle.

\- Entendu, conclut-il leur accord. Je vérifierai par moi-même ce qu'il en est de son utilisation. Vous devrez me donner des explications pour chacune de mes questions à son sujet. Si je choisis de revenir sur notre accord car il n'est plus tenable, vous vous devrez d'accepter.

\- Je vous en fais la promesse, Arthur. Vous verrez, vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

Il l'espérait lui aussi, d'autant que l'air estomaqué qu'affichait Merlin en cet instant n'était pas pour le rassurer.


	14. La demande

**Chapitre 14 – La demande**

_._

Merlin garda le silence jusqu'au soir où il réussit à se retrouver seul avec Arthur sur la plaine à l'écart du camp. Le temps passé depuis l'accord avec la princesse d'Ehbi lui avait paru interminable. Le roi le savait bien et il avait choisi sciemment de s'éloigner des tentes pour permettre à son serviteur de parler. Sitôt qu'ils ne furent plus à portée de voix, Merlin explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous acceptez qu'ils utilisent la magie alors que nous ne les connaissons même pas !

\- Peut-être est-il temps que cela change, contra Arthur. Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années tu es inquiet, Merlin, mais...

\- Inquiet ? Parce que vous avez une confiance absolue en Séyème, vous ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est pour cette raison que je veux les surveiller de près, et tu t'en chargeras aussi.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Merlin. C'est toi qui me reproche d'habitude de ne pas être suffisamment ouvert d'esprit.

\- C'est différent.

\- Parce qu'ils pratiquent la magie ?

\- Oui.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu pensais réellement de la magie. La crains-tu à ce point ?

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Admettons que Séyème dise vrai, croyez-vous que votre peuple sera aussi ouvert d'esprit que vous l'êtes ?

\- Il ne saura rien, nous y veillerons.

\- Évidemment, railla Merlin sans trop y croire.

Le serviteur du roi pouvait accepter de faire confiance aux Ehbiens. Il avait en revanche de sérieux doutes sur l'attitude des habitants de Camelot, les nobles en tête.

\- Tu penses que je suis ouvert d'esprit ? releva le roi face à son silence.

\- Vous avez passé cet accord avec Séyème, rappela Merlin.

\- Je crois que je ne connais pas assez la magie, c'est l'occasion.

Le serviteur ne parvenait pas à décider s'il était content ou non d'une telle décision de la part d'Arthur. Il voulait le retour de la magie à Camelot, cet accord avec les Ehbiens était une première étape décisive pour y arriver. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

\- Merlin, reprit Arthur, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

\- Allez-y.

\- Que penses-tu de la magie ? Crois-tu comme les autres qu'elle soit néfaste ? Que la proscrire soit la seule chose à faire ? S'il te plaît, sois honnête avec moi.

Le jeune homme se tendit. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Il espéra qu'Arthur n'ait pas vu son visage pâlir avec sa demande dont il ne savait quoi faire.

\- S'il te plaît, Merlin, répéta Arthur, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans parvenir à formuler une réponse. Arthur comprenait qu'il ait besoin de temps avant de donner son avis, mais il ne patienterait pas éternellement.

\- Vous voilà bien silencieux ! s'exclama alors la voix d'Assim.

Merlin souffla de soulagement à voir le prince d'Ehbi arriver à point nommé, contrairement à Arthur dont il ne manqua pas la grimace.

\- Assim, salua-t-il pourtant.

\- Je vous interromps et je m'en excuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Séyème demande à vous voir.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler, venez.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls convoqués par la princesse. Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Kour étaient aussi présents sous la tente centrale en compagnie de Séyème. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans une alcôve proche de l'extérieur autour d'une table rectangulaire sur laquelle était étendue une carte de la région.

Les hommes l'étudiaient quand ils les rejoignirent. Perceval indiquait un point précis, tandis que Kour hochait la tête négativement. Léon ajouta un commentaire auquel seul Elyan ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Comme d'autres chevaliers de Camelot, le frère de Guenièvre était tombé sous le charme de la princesse Séyème et se retenait à grande peine de la dévisager. Si elle avait remarqué ses fréquents regards, elle n'en fit pas de cas. Seul le léger sourire qu'elle lança à une de ses œillades signifia qu'elle était flattée de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Arthur ne perdit pas de temps en palabre et la questionna sitôt arrivé sur la raison de leur présence. Assim approuva à une question muette de sa part. Elle désigna la carte.

\- Regardez.

\- C'est le royaume de Sarrum d'Amata où nous nous trouvons.

\- Connaissez-vous cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant un point à huit lieues d'eux.

\- Ce sont les ruines d'un château où il prend régulièrement ses quartiers. Vous souhaitiez à l'origine nous donner rendez-vous à cet endroit.

\- Vous m'avez alors expliqué que nous empiéterons sur les terres d'un roi barbare qui ne tolérerait notre présence qu'ici. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons cependant dissimulé notre camp.

\- Vous avez utilisé la magie pour cacher ce camp ? s'étonna Arthur dont la surprise ne valait pourtant pas celle de ses chevaliers.

\- Question de sécurité, Arthur. Nos patrouilles sont protégées de la même manière. Cela a-t-il eu une incidence quelconque jusqu'à présent ?

\- Non, concéda le roi.

Il lui coûtait toujours d'admettre cette utilisation invisible de la magie qui ne provoquait pour l'heure aucun problème. Elle lui donnait aussi l'envie d'en savoir davantage, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

\- Ce château, reprit Séyème, nous devons nous y rendre.

\- Sarrum s'y trouve en ce moment même.

\- J'en ai bien conscience.

\- Voulez-vous le rencontrer ?

\- Certainement pas. Cet homme n'a de roi que le titre et ne mérite nullement ma considération.

\- Pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous y rendre dans ce cas ?

\- Afin de sauver deux êtres en souffrance des griffes de cet homme. Et je souhaite que vous nous y aidiez.

\- J'en conclus que vous pourriez agir sans notre concours. Pourquoi demander d'unir nos forces ?

\- Vous avez demandé d'en apprendre plus sur la magie, je vous en donne l'occasion.

\- Vous allez utiliser la magie pour sauver ces personnes ?

\- Me le reprochez-vous ? Nous n'aurons pas le droit de la pratiquer une fois à Camelot.

Lui rappeler ainsi leur accord ne plut guère à Arthur. Le roi avait l'impression d'être pris en traître face à ses hommes. Cependant il ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de la princesse sur ces simples griefs. D'autant que des vies étaient en jeu.

\- Dites-m'en plus sur ces personnes à sauver.

\- Je crains de ne pas en savoir davantage que vous. Le Gardien m'a seulement expliqué qu'elles avaient besoin de nous ?

\- Le Gardien ?

\- Le Gardien de ce temps, expliqua Séyème comme si c'était évident.

Arthur ne comprenait pas, à l'inverse de Merlin qui voyait là une de ses suppositions confirmée.

_\- En effet,_ lui dit d'ailleurs la princesse par la pensée, _Ael m'a fait cette demande. Elle pense grand bien de toi, Merlin, bien que j'en sache peu à ton sujet. Assim m'a expliqué vous avoir interrompu avec Arthur à un moment opportun. Puis-je supposer dans ce cas que tu es toi aussi lié à la magie ?_

Le magicien ne répondit pas. À dire vrai, Séyème n'attendait pas de réponse à cette question. Ils se connaissaient trop peu pour qu'il se dévoile.

Arthur voulait en savoir plus sur le Gardien. Assim expliqua qu'ils auraient tout le temps plus tard. L'heure était déjà avancée. Il s'agissait avant tout de se décider sur ce mystérieux sauvetage.

Le roi de Camelot finit par donner son accord. S'il voulait en savoir plus sur la magie et les Ehbiens, il devait faire des concessions. De plus, il était déjà parti dans des aventures plus dangereuses avec moins d'informations que ça. Assim l'accompagnerait pour cette mission. Il fut décider que Merlin, Elyan, Perceval, Kour et deux soldats d'Ehbi iraient avec eux. Les autres resteraient au camp avec Séyème et prépareraient leur départ.

Merlin n'aimait pas ce qui se profilait. D'après de ce qu'il avait appris de la princesse et d'Ael, l'identité des deux vies qu'ils devaient sauver demain ne faisait pas de doutes. Il se demandait bien comment Arthur et les autres allaient réagir en découvrant Morgane et Aithusa prisonnières de Sarrum d'Amata. Et plus encore, il se demandait bien comment lui-même allait faire face à la situation.


	15. Les prisonnières du puits

**Chapitre 15 – Les prisonnières du puits**

_._

Arthur et le prince d'Ehbi menaient le groupe en direction du château de Sarrum d'Amata. Merlin, Elyan et deux soldats ehbiens suivaient, Perceval et Kour fermaient la marche. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme et leur arrivée à destination était imminente.

Léon et Séyème étaient restés en charge du camp. Ils avaient fini par décider de le démonter et de se mettre en route vers Camelot. Les deux groupes se rejoindraient sur le chemin après la réussite de la mission.

Arthur et Assim discutaient des derniers points du plan de sauvetage. De ce que leur avait appris le Gardien par le biais de la princesse, les deux vies qu'ils devaient sauver se trouvaient au fond d'un profond puits qui faisait office de prison. Il était situé en dehors du château, en terrain découvert. Les deux hommes convinrent de se séparer en deux groupes, l'un s'occuperait des prisonniers, l'autre des gardes de Sarrum.

Merlin écouta attentivement la conversation. À son grand soulagement, Elyan et Perceval ferait partie du second groupe avec Kour et un des soldats. Seuls Arthur et lui seraient donc confrontés les premiers à l'identité des prisonniers. Les Ehbiens semblaient savoir que l'un deux n'était pas humain et que l'identité de l'autre était importante. Merlin doutait qu'ils sachent que Morgane était au fond de ce trou, il était en revanche persuadé qu'ils savaient pour la dragonne.

Ils arrivèrent trop vite à son goût près des ruines du château où se trouvait Sarrum. Ils se divisèrent aussitôt. Restant sous le couvert des arbres, Arthur et les autres contournèrent les lieux pour se placer face au terrain où se situait le puits.

\- Kour me préviendra lorsque la voix sera libre, expliqua Assim en mettant pied à terre.

Arthur opina et attacha son cheval à un arbre. Sith, le soldat ehbien, s'éloigna pour vérifier les environs.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'ils sont là ? questionna Arthur à propos des prisonniers.

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? Ce Gardien vous l'a dit ?

\- Le Gardien est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de la communauté magique.

Le roi grimaça.

\- Ne soyez pas pas comme ça, Arthur, demanda Assim.

\- Nous ne connaissons rien de cet homme.

Le prince eut un sourire à la pensée d'Ael qualifiée d'homme. Arthur se méprit sur son attitude.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui, j'ai le droit de ne pas en être ravi.

\- Tout à fait, convint Assim.

\- Bien.

Un peu vexé, Arthur abandonna le jeune homme pour s'approcher de l'orée de la forêt. Il allait faire une réflexion à l'attention de Merlin près de lui quand un cri déchira le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'alarma le roi.

Un nouveau cri retentit. C'était un mélange de douleur et de désespoir qui glaça le petit groupe. Le visage grave, Assim rejoignit Arthur et Merlin tandis que Sith restait en retrait.

\- Sarrum, siffla-t-il de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? répéta Arthur.

\- Vous ne devinez vraiment pas ?

Le regard du roi tomba sur le puits d'où provenaient les cris.

\- Que leur a-t-il fait ?

Assim ne répondit pas. La voix de Kour résonna dans son esprit pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient le champ libre.

\- Allons-y.

Les quatre hommes s'approchèrent de la margelle de pierre ceinturant le puits. Son diamètre faisait à peine la hauteur d'un homme. Impossible de dire quelle était sa profondeur et sa taille tout en bas tant il était sombre.

Sith et Merlin accrochèrent à un pieu qu'ils fichèrent dans le sol la longue corde qu'ils avaient amenée. Ils l'envoyèrent ensuite dans le puits. Assim se pencha par dessus le muret de pierre. Il mit ses mains en coupe et murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. L'air trembla puis une sphère dorée apparut, diffusant une légère lueur autour d'elle. Assim écarta les mains et l'orbe s'enfonça dans le puits sous le regard fasciné du roi.

Les pierres grises cédèrent bientôt la place à la roche patinée par l'eau et le temps qui brillait sous la lumière de l'orbe. Ils évaluèrent la profondeur à vint-cinq mètres quand elle passa le bout de la corde. Elle descendait toujours.

Assim compta afin d'évaluer le reste de la descente. La sphère n'était plus qu'un petit point doré quand des silhouettes se dessinèrent. Impossible de dire qui ou de quoi il s'agissait à cette distance faute de lumière suffisante, mais elles étaient bien là.

\- Quarante mètres, jugea Assim. Ça ira.

\- La corde ne convient pas, contra Arthur.

\- Elle est amplement suffisante.

\- Elle n'est pas assez longue !

\- Pour vous peut-être.

\- Vous allez utiliser la magie pour terminer la descente, comprit le roi.

Assim lui offrit un sourire d'évidence.

\- Réussirons-nous à les remonter ? interrogea Merlin.

\- Je vous dirai ça une fois en bas, dit-il avant de préciser, par la pensée.

Arthur n'aimait pas ça mais il n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Assim passa la corde autour de sa taille et de sa jambe puis passa à l'intérieur du puits.

Jamais le roi n'avait vu quelqu'un descendre aussi rapidement. Assim atteignit le bout de la corde bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu le faire. Le prince lança un sort et la corde s'agrandit sous lui. Il attendit un instant puis poursuivit sa descente.

.

Morgane fixait la sphère sans vraiment la voir. Épuisée, elle n'était encore éveillée que parce qu'Aithusa l'était aussi. La petite dragonne souffrait et ses cris lui faisait aussi mal que des coups.

Elle accueillit l'orbe dorée comme un mirage. Elle ne parvenait à la croire réelle et c'est seulement quand une corde se matérialisa près de la dragonne qu'elle comprit que tout n'était peut-être pas dans sa tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit une silhouette accrochée à la corde au-dessus d'elle. Aithusa avait compris avant elle ce qu'il se passait, elle ne bougeait plus. Malgré l'envie de crier sa souffrance, la présence d'un autre être humain la conduisit au silence.

\- Bonjour.

La voix de l'homme était douce, rassurante. Morgane eut du mal à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

\- Je suis Assim, je suis là pour vous aider.

Morgane n'était pas en état de savoir si sa présence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait.

Assim descendit encore. Sa tête se trouva bientôt à la hauteur de celle d'Aithusa, à peine plus haute que celle de Morgane. La jeune femme songea que s'il n'était pas là pour les aider comme il l'avait dit, c'était dommage. Il avait une belle allure.

\- Nous allons vous remonter. D'abord vous, mademoiselle, ensuite vous, dame dragonne.

C'était sûr, Assim n'était pas un péquenaud du coin. Il parlait beaucoup trop bien. Morgane ouvrit la bouche. Sa gorge était sèche et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour émettre son qui soit audible.

\- Mor… gane.

\- C'est votre nom, Morgane ?

Elle cligna des yeux pour confirmer. Assim leva la tête vers le ciel un moment puis reposa son regard sur elle.

\- Si vous êtes prête, nous allons vous sortir de là, dame Morgane.

.

À la surface, Sith veillait à la bonne tenue de la corde. Arthur et Merlin ne quittaient pas des yeux Assim à présent au fond du trou.

_\- Je vais remonter la dame,_ leur signifia-t-il en pensée, _préparez-vous à la réceptionner._

_\- Entendu,_ répondit Arthur.

Il trouvait ça étrange de parler à quelqu'un dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire de cas. Déjà Assim remontait, aidé en cela par la magie, une forme accrochée sur son dos.

Merlin pâlit en découvrant Morgane. Il savait qu'elle serait là, mais voir l'était dans lequel elle se trouvait lui fit de la peine, plus que le simple fait de la retrouver. À ses côtés, Arthur se décomposa.

\- Morgane…

Assim dut l'entendre. Il leva la tête vers eux et capta le regard du roi.

_\- Cette femme est mal en point._

_\- C'est…_

_\- Je sais. Et alors ? C'est une vie que le Gardien nous a demandés de sauver._

Il combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du haut du puits.

\- Allez-vous la laisser mourir ici ?

Arthur détourna les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner à son sort ? Il n'aurait alors pas valu mieux que Sarrum. Mais l'aider après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait était difficile.

Morgane découvrit enfin qui étaient ses autres sauveurs. Sa tête valait celle d'Arthur. Merlin décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main quand Sith tendit une main vers son prince, le reste de son corps tenant solidement la corde et le pieu.

\- Passez-la-moi, dit-il à Assim.

Tenant d'une main la corde, son pied la bloquant sous lui pour l'empêcher de tomber, Assim pivota légèrement. Sa main gauche s'assurait que les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou tenaient toujours. Merlin se pencha pour passer les bras sous les épaules de Morgane. Sith vint à sa rescousse, remplacé par Arthur dans l'assurage de la corde. Ils eurent tôt fait de ramener la jeune femme sur la terre ferme. Assim amorça une nouvelle descente du puits.

\- Dame dragonne, dit-il en prenant pied au fond, je vais devoir attacher cette corde autour de votre corps.

Aithusa était perplexe face à cet humain qui n'avait pas peur d'elle et la traitait comme une égale. Il avait aidé Morgane, elle choisit donc le laisser attacher sa corde. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir plus mal après tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne put retenir un cri quand la corde se tendit. Au-dessus d'elle, Assim tressaillit. Tenant la corde dans ses mains, il la guidait vers la sortie, indiquant parfois comment positionner certains de ses membres pour avancer en se faisant le moins de mal possible. Les grognements de douleur que retenait Aithusa tant bien que mal étaient dur à entendre. La remontée sembla durer une éternité.

Quand le passage se fit plus large, Aithusa put s'affranchir en partie de la corde. Revenue à une longueur normale, elle était tirée à l'extérieur par Arthur et Sith qui, éloignés du puits, ne voyaient pas qui ils remontaient.

Merlin surveillait la remontée du duo en même temps qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Morgane. Elle était proche de l'évanouissement.

Finalement, Aithusa apparut. Arthur manqua de lâcher prise.

Assim franchit la margelle, la dragonne dans son sillage. Il s'empressa de détacher la corde et Sith commença à l'enrouler. Arthur était trop abasourdi pour bouger ou émettre un son.

La dragonne tendit son museau vers Morgane. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Aithusa frotta sa tête contre la sienne puis se redressa pour donner toute son attention à Merlin. Le magicien avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Aithusa, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Il tendit une main contre laquelle elle s'empressa d'apposer sa tête. Assim considéra l'échange sans rien dire. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur Arthur, en état de choc, trop loin pour avoir entendu son serviteur.

\- Je me charge de dame Morgane. Occupe-toi d'Arthur, Merlin. Dame dragonne nous suivra. Sith, ouvre la marche.

Le soldat ehbien obéit. Assim prit Morgane dans ses bras et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Sire ! appela Merlin.

Arthur sembla sortir de son hébétude.

\- Nous devons partir. Elyan et les autres ne pourront pas retenir les hommes de Sarrum éternellement.

La réalité de la situation reprenant pas sur ce qui venait de se produire, Arthur opina. Ils devaient retrouver le couvert des arbres et partir d'ici. Ensuite… il était bien incapable de dire ce qui se passerait ensuite.


	16. L'avenir de Morgane

**Merci pour les coms** sur le chap' précédent !** Aujourd'hui **on s'intéresse au devenir de Morgane et d'Aithusa. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – L'avenir de Morgane**

.

Le groupe de sauvetage s'était mis en route, déterminé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le château de Sarrum d'Amata et eux. Les Ehbiens étaient en tête.

Au regard un peu absent d'Assim, Merlin comprit qu'il conversait par la pensée. Le prince eut soudain l'air contrarié, mais impossible de savoir pour quelle raison.

\- Kour et les autres nous devancent, annonça-t-il quelques instants plus tard avec un visage neutre. Nous les rejoindrons sur le chemin plus tard. Ma sœur est prévenue.

La décision du prince sortit Arthur de son hébétude. Il oublia Morgane en selle devant Assim ou le dragon près d'eux.

\- Pourquoi changeons-nous de plan ?

\- Arthur, dame Morgane et dame dragonne sont avec nous. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que cela reste secret pour l'instant. Séyème est de mon avis.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de donner le mien ? s'énerva Arthur.

\- Comment comptez-vous expliquer la présence de votre sœur et de cette dragonne à votre retour à Camelot en compagnie de ma délégation ? Ou même à vos hommes ? Les gens savent que nous pratiquons la magie. Ne craignez-vous pas les conséquences ?

Le roi détourna le regard en silence. Il ne pouvait admettre la véracité de ces mots.

\- Sire, déclara alors Merlin, il a raison.

\- Tu es d'accord avec lui !?

\- Après ce qu'a fait Morgane il y a quelques mois… Et puis les dragons sont sensés avoir disparu, vous ne pouvez pas en ramener un à Camelot.

\- À moins que vous comptiez le tuer, soupçonna Assim.

\- Je ne vais pas tuer ce dragon !

Le prince sourit à la virulence de son ton. Le fils Pendragon était différent de son père apparemment. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer, répéta le roi. Pas après l'avoir sauvé.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais je ne peux permettre qu'il reste en liberté ! C'est trop…

\- Dangereux ? supposa Assim.

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous vu quel est l'état de cette dragonne ?

Il était mauvais. Même sans connaître grand-chose des dragons Arthur pouvait le dire. La dragonne blanche peinait d'ailleurs à suivre le rythme pourtant lent des chevaux.

\- Les dragons doivent être libres, Arthur, reprit Assim. Il n'est pas question d'enfermer cette dragonne. Ni moi ni un autre ehbien ne le permettra.

\- Que comptez-vous donc en faire ?

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme un objet, je vous prie.

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Sith va l'accompagner dans un lieu sûr. Elle y sera soignée. J'aimerais que Merlin les accompagne. Vous et moi nous chargerons de Morgane. Elle doit passer entre les mains des druides.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Je devrais la laisser aux druides ?

\- Son état ne permet pas de faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Camelot.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Assim l'avait installée en travers de la selle. Il entourait sa taille de sa main gauche et la tenait fermement contre lui. Il distinguait à peine sa respiration. Elle avait absolument besoin de soins.

\- Vous savez où trouver les druides ? demanda Arthur.

\- Nous les avons rencontrés après avoir installé notre campement. Nous pouvons facilement les trouver.

\- Alors vous voulez leur remettre Morgane ?

\- Le temps nécessaire. Nous resterons avec eux également.

\- Et la dragonne ? À qui comptez-vous la confier ?

\- À quelqu'un qui saura en prendre soin.

\- Qui ?

\- Un autre dragon.

Arthur eut un sursaut.

\- C'est impossible ! Les dragons…

\- Ont disparu de ces terres, pas des miennes. Et à vrai dire il en reste un autre ici.

\- Ils sont toujours vivants !

\- Arthur, vous croyez-vous à ce point le centre du monde pour imaginer qu'il n'en existe aucun autre sur la Terre ?

Le roi grimaça. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils existent encore en un autre lieu. Le monde était vaste. Croire que Camelot et les royaumes alentour représentaient la norme était stupide. La preuve, la magie se pratiquait à Ehbi.

\- Vous comptez l'emmener chez vous ?

\- Quand nous repartirons, oui, je l'espère. Tout comme j'espère que Morgane viendra avec nous.

\- Pardon ?

Assim jeta un long regard à la femme dans ses bras.

\- Quel autre futur lui est offert ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que le roi. Elle a fait trop de mal ici. Elle s'est perdue elle-même. Ehbi peut lui permettre de racheter ses fautes et de recommencer à zéro.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas !

\- Que voulez-vous faire d'elle, Arthur ? La tuer ? L'emprisonner à vie ? Tout le monde la croit morte, ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait mieux pour tous si cela restait ainsi ?

\- Je reconnais que son retour pose problème, mais il revient à Camelot de la juger pour ses crimes.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Elle sera punie.

\- Tuer ?

Le roi hésita. La sentence serait la mort, c'était indéniable. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'exécution de Morgane. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle restait celle avec qui il avait grandi. Elle avait été sa sœur avant de découvrir qu'ils l'étaient vraiment par le sang. Comment pouvait-il mettre fin à sa vie maintenant ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Personne n'acceptera le bannissement, Arthur, vous le savez. Ils réclameront sa tête. Je vous offre la possibilité de l'exil alors qu'aux yeux du monde elle ne sera plus.

\- Qui a eu cette idée ? Séyème ou vous ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est le Gardien qui l'a proposé.

\- Encore ce gardien !

\- Arthur, avez-vous une meilleure idée ? Réfléchissez.

Il n'en avait aucune. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, la proposition d'Assim restait leur meilleure option. Malgré tout, pouvait-il laisser sa sorcière de sœur aux mains d'autres sorciers ? Ils étaient pacifiques, du moins l'avaient-ils été jusqu'à présent. Mais de là à leur remettre...

\- Elle est dangereuse.

\- Un jour elle ne le sera plus.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir la faire changer ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, admettons que vous ayez raison. Vous l'emmenez et, ô miracle, elle change et se repend. Cela arrangerait tout le monde, c'est certain. Cependant…

\- Oui ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle acceptera ?

\- Qui a dit que je lui donnerai le choix ? Vous l'avez dit, Arthur, elle est dangereuse. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur nos décisions. C'est elle la criminelle, pas nous.

\- L'emmener de force, vous y croyez ?

\- J'espère que lorsque sera venu le temps de notre retour à Ehbi elle sera suffisamment raisonnable pour nous accompagner de son plein gré.

\- Et d'ici là, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous allez la laisser aux druides comme ça ?

\- Des ehbiens la surveilleront.

\- Feront-ils le poids ?

\- Je serai là pour y veiller.

\- Vous ?

\- Morgane est puissante et dangereuse. Je ne vais pas laisser mes hommes seuls face à elle.

\- Alors vous êtes plus puissant qu'elle ?

\- Je saurais me charger d'elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Je dois en discuter avec les druides, mais je pense pouvoir limiter ses pouvoirs le temps nécessaire.

\- Et si…

\- Qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'avez-vous à perdre avec cette solution, Arthur ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à proposer !

\- Il s'agit de Morgane !

\- Et je suis Assim Tajane, prince d'Ehbi ! Me faites-vous donc si peu confiance ? Est-ce parce que je pratique la magie ? Si j'avais voulu vous nuire, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps !

Les chevaux s'étaient stoppés. Côte à côte, Arthur et Assim se toisaient du regard. Le prince savait avoir raison, mais le roi refusait de l'admettre. Pourtant quelle autre option avait-il ?

\- Sire, appela Merlin.

Arthur tourna la tête vers son serviteur. Absorbé par la conversation, il avait fini par oublié Merlin, Sith et la dragonne qu'il redécouvrait derrière lui. Un autre problème pour lequel il n'avait pas non plus de véritable solution.

\- Tu es d'accord avec lui, Merlin ?

\- Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Nous pourrons voir ensuite s'il faut faire autrement.

\- Il s'agit de Morgane.

\- Justement. Vous tenez vraiment à la ramener à Camelot ?

\- Non.

\- Alors qui de mieux que les druides et les ehbiens pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Arthur soupira. Il ne voyait vraiment personne d'autre.

\- Sire, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Emmenez Morgane chez les druides. Sith et moi nous chargerons de la dragonne.

\- Merlin, entends-tu ce que tu viens de dire ? Toi, t'occuper d'un dragon ?

\- Nous devons juste la conduire à un autre dragon. Dans son état, elle ne nous fera rien.

\- Et l'autre dragon ?

\- Pourquoi nous ferait-il du mal ?

\- Parce que c'est un dragon ! Et s'il en reste deux aussi près de Camelot, combien d'autres y en a-t-il ?

\- Aucun, vous avez entendu Assim.

\- Merlin, je ne peux pas te laisser convoyer un dragon vers un autre dragon.

\- Vous avez peur pour moi, sire ? s'amusa Merlin.

\- Qui s'occupera de mes bottes si tu te fais dévorer ?

\- Je savais que votre inquiétude était intéressée.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

\- Arthur, reprit Assim, je sais que vous avez peur. Je connais votre position sur la magie et je comprends que vous soyez inquiets. Mais nous devons prendre une décision maintenant.

Le roi ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Tout lui échappait.

\- Arthur, dit doucement Merlin, ayez confiance, tout va bien se passer.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux, décidé.

\- D'accord, j'accepte.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, promit Assim.

\- Ça, l'avenir nous le dira.


	17. Le choix de la décision

**Chapitre 17 – Le choix de la décision**

.

Merlin obligea son cheval à quitter le chemin de terre. Il suivait Sith sans poser de questions, Aithusa dans leur sillage.

Ils avaient quitté Assim, Arthur et Morgane depuis un moment déjà. Le roi s'était résolu à suivre l'idée du Gardien non sans rechigner. Il n'avait pas aimé ne pas avoir d'autres solutions à proposer et encore moins qu'elle vienne d'un être mystérieux dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Merlin écarta une branche de son visage. La végétation se faisait plus dense depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant notre arrivée ? demanda-t-il à l'Ehbien.

Sith haussa les épaules.

\- Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? persista Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord… et le Gardien n'a rien dit de plus sur notre mission ?

Cette fois Sith arrêta son cheval. Il attendit que Merlin se mette à sa hauteur et que la dragonne blanche stoppe sa marche.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit le Gardien, expliqua-t-il. Seul le prince le sait.

\- Le Gardien lui a parlé directement ?

\- À lui et à la princesse. Ce sont ses seuls interlocuteurs parmi la délégation. Pour ma part, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Mais tu obéis à ses demandes.

\- Toi aussi.

Un point pour lui. Et puis Merlin avait un avantage, il connaissait l'identité du Gardien. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir aussi peu d'informations. Connaissant Ael, elle devait avoir une idée précise en tête sur le devenir d'Aithusa.

\- Où doit-on emmener la dragonne ? Tu dois le savoir, non ?

Sith secoua négativement la tête.

\- Nous devons nous rendre dans une clairière plus à l'ouest. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Une clairière ? Pour trouver qui ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais le Gardien a ses raisons.

Il relança sa monture, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Merlin le regarda perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur Aithusa.

\- Ça va ?

La dragonne leva la tête jusqu'à lui sans que le cheval rechigne à la voir aussi près.

\- Je sais que tu as mal, compatit Merlin en caressant sa tête. Courage, nous arrivons bientôt.

Même s'il ne savait pas où ils allaient, il avait confiance en Ael. Le Gardien ne permettrait pas à Aithusa de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Rassuré, il éperonna son cheval.

.

Arthur restait silencieux. Assim savait qu'il lui en voulait de ses décisions, ou plutôt de celles du Gardien qu'il avait relayé et pour lesquelles il n'avait pas de meilleures alternatives.

Le roi de Camelot avait dû faire beaucoup de concessions en peu de temps. Le prince d'Ehbi avait conscience d'avoir atteint ses limites. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et une logique imparable, il ne ferait pas accepter davantage à Arthur. Cela l'ennuyait car il aurait aimé débattre plus de ses idées avec lui. Il aurait pu lui parler du Gardien et du bien fondé de leur démarche.

Les druides étaient la solution. Arthur n'était seulement pas prêt à l'admettre. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se rallier aux arguments énoncés par Assim. Il les reconnaissait, mais ils ne lui plaisaient pas. En soi, c'était un début.

\- Nous devrions bientôt les trouver, annonça Assim.

Arthur quitta ses réflexions et redressa la tête.

\- Les druides ?

\- Oui. Ils sont tout près.

Le roi tourna la tête à droite et à gauche.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Tout près, je vous l'ai dit. Ils attendent notre venue.

La grimace d'Arthur fit hésiter Assim. Peut-être était-il mieux qu'il y aille seul...

\- Dépêchons-nous ! dit Arthur. Plus vite nous en finirons, mieux ce sera.

Le roi n'accepterait pas d'être mis à l'écart, l'Ehbien le comprit. Il accéléra l'allure.

.

La clairière était bien plus grande que ce à quoi s'attendait Merlin. Et surtout, elle était vide.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? questionna le valet en mettant pied à terre.

\- Dame dragonne ne doit pas être vue.

\- Qui va l'aider s'il n'y personne ?

Sith ne répondit pas. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ael et ses idées, pesta-t-il tout bas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien !

Il remit les rênes de son cheval à Sith comme il le demandait et rejoignit Aithusa. La dragonne blanche chercha aussitôt le contact. Il caressa sa tête et son cou avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Ça va aller. Bientôt tu iras mieux.

Sith revint après avoir attaché les chevaux sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Merlin.

\- Le Gardien a demandé à ce que tu appelles l'aide dont dame dragonne a besoin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre non plus. Le Gardien a dit : _Demandez à Merlin d'appeler la tête de pioche qui croit aux Irrécupérables, il s'occupera d'elle. _C'est obscur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ça ne l'était pas pour Merlin qui retrouvait bien là le style d'Ael et sa divergence d'opinion avec une certaine tête de pioche du nom de Kilgharrah. Le jeune homme se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir pensé au grand dragon. Pourtant qui d'autre que lui pouvait prendre soin d'Aithusa ? Il était tout de même le mieux placé pour savoir comment faire.

\- Tu sais quoi faire, comprit Sith.

Il acquiesça.

\- Souhaites-tu que je parte ?

La question surprit Merlin. Même si le soldat n'avait pas compris la demande du Gardien, il devait se douter d'un rapport avec la magie. Plutôt que de vouloir en apprendre davantage, il lui proposait de lui laisser son intimité et ses secrets. C'était une première ! À tel point qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

.

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Assim.

Arthur détailla les alentours sans comprendre. Il n'y avait rien de différent entre cet endroit et tous ceux où ils étaient déjà passés. Comment le prince pouvait dire qu'ils étaient arrivés ?

\- Descendez de cheval, Arthur. Ils ne se montreront pas tant que nous n'aurons pas prouvé que nous ne sommes pas une menace.

Eux, une menace ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

Malgré tout, le roi obéit. Il mit pied à terre et aida Assim à en faire de même avec Morgane. Sa sœur était brûlante. La voir si mal en point était difficile. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise à la savoir si proche de lui.

\- Ôtez votre arme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre épée, Arthur, mettez-la loin de vous.

Celle du prince était restée attachée sur le cheval. À contre-cœur, Arthur retira son épée et l'accrocha à sa selle.

\- Bien, commenta Assim. Venez près de moi maintenant.

Arthur s'exécuta. Il se posta près du prince accroupi auprès de Morgane.

\- Que faisons-nous à présent ?

\- Nous attendons.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Ils ne tarderont pas.

\- Et si…

\- En silence, Arthur, je vous prie.

Le roi ravala une remarque acerbe et croisa les bras. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces Ehbiens.

.

Merlin pesa le pour et le contre un long moment. Pour une fois, on lui laissait le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Pourquoi cela l'ennuyait-il autant ?

\- Merlin, répéta Sith, dois-je partir ?

\- Non !

Le serviteur se mordit la lèvre aussitôt après avoir dit ça. Voulait-il à ce point dire la vérité à Sith ?

\- Je… hésita-t-il.

\- Quelle que soit ta décision, je garderai le secret. Aucun Ehbien ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé ici, pas même leurs Altesses.

\- Même eux ?

\- Seul le Gardien pourrait obtenir de ma part le récit de notre mission et nul autre. Le prince Assim le sait, la princesse également.

\- Pourquoi garderais-tu le secret ?

\- Parce que si le Gardien avait voulu que son Altesse sache, il serait venu avec nous. Or le Gardien nous a scindés en deux groupes.

Merlin reconnut bien là Ael. Qui d'autre lui aurait laissé un tel choix ?

\- Alors, demanda Sith, dois-je partir ?

\- Non, décida Merlin, tu peux rester. De toute façon, ça se saura un jour et je préfère que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

\- Tu veux un témoin.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Alors vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Le serviteur du roi opina. Après un regard pour Aithusa, il s'avança dans la clairière. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et de toute la puissance de sa voix appela Kilgharrah.

.

Une première silhouette encapuchonnée se profila entre les arbres. La soudaine apparition fit sursauter Arthur. Assim inclina la tête pour saluer l'arrivant et les deux autres druides dans son sillage. Après une hésitation, le roi l'imita.

Assim se releva. Il avait une attitude qui étonnait Arthur. Il montrait un profond respect aux druides, un respect bien supérieur à celui qu'il avait pour le roi de Camelot. La fierté du souverain en prit un coup.

\- Assim Tajane, prince d'Ehbi, salua le premier druide, sois le bienvenu.

\- Merci de votre accueil.

\- Bienvenue à toi aussi, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot.

\- Heu… merci.

\- Le Gardien nous a avertis de votre venue.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- Pour prendre soin de Morgane Pendragon.

Le nom de famille associé à la jeune femme fit tiquer le roi. Certes, elle était la fille d'Uther, mais tout de même !

\- N'aie crainte, Arthur Pendragon, dit un autre druide, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

\- Je n'ai rien supposé de tel.

\- Pas consciemment, c'est vrai.

\- Je suis Outor, se présenta le premier druide. Venez, nous allons vous conduire à notre camp. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos chevaux, nous en prendrons soin.

Assim avait déjà pris Morgane dans ses bras et emboîté le pas aux druides. Arthur prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait encore revenir en arrière. Il n'était pas trop tard, il pouvait se tenir à l'écart du monde de la magie. Il suffisait qu'il fasse demi-tour, qu'il…

Dans un profond soupir, Arthur se mit en marche à la suite d'Assim et les autres.


	18. Chez les druides

**Chapitre 18 – Chez les druides**

.

Aithusa était partie avec Kilgharrah. Merlin savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien et que le dragon s'occuperait bien d'elle. Une partie de lui regrettait pourtant la séparation. Le soldat du prince d'Ehbi ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Dame dragonne ira bien, Merlin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Vraiment ? persista Sith.

\- C'est juste…

\- Juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai.

\- Un maître des dragons s'inquiète forcément des êtres sous sa protection. Hidjaro agit comme toi.

\- Qui est Hidjaro ?

\- Un maître des dragons.

\- Il reste d'autres seigneurs des dragons !? s'écria Merlin.

Sith eut un rire. La tête que faisait le serviteur d'Arthur était mémorable. Dommage que les autres ne soient pas là pour le voir.

\- Pensais-tu être le dernier, Merlin ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Eh bien… oui.

\- Ici tu l'es peut-être. C'est comme pour les dragons, s'il n'en reste que deux sur ces terres, ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs. Son Altesse l'a déjà dit, Camelot n'est pas le centre du monde.

\- Alors il y en a d'autres comme moi ?

\- J'en ai toujours connu à Ehbi.

\- Et Hidjaro ?

\- Il vit au palais. C'est le meilleur ami du prince Caliel, le frère aîné du prince Assim.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup sur la famille Tajane. Tous les soldats de la délégation sont comme toi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu es proche d'Assim, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, autant que tu l'es d'Arthur.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison de le savoir.

\- Alors nous sommes dans le même bateau, conclut Merlin.

Sith approuva d'un sourire. Il chevauchait à côté de lui en direction du campement des druides depuis leur départ de la clairière. L'Ehbien n'avait pas bronché à l'arrivée de Kilgharrah et Merlin comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi.

Les retrouvailles avec le grand dragon avaient été brèves. Dès qu'il avait vu l'état d'Aithusa, il avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder. En outre, Merlin avait refusé de lui en dire davantage sur la situation, que ce soit comment et avec qui ils avaient retrouvé la dragonne que la visite de la délégation d'Ehbi. Si Kilgharrah avait des questions, il ne les avait pas posées. Cela évitait des réponses difficiles à donner pour Merlin, notamment la présent du Gardien à Camelot ou de Morgane chez les druides. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Le jour déclinait quand ils arrivèrent. Comme Arthur et Assim avant eux, ils mirent pied à terre et attendirent que les druides se manifestent.

Outor ne tarda pas à apparaître. Les présentations faites, il les mena entre les arbres jusqu'à un petit campement où les attendaient les autres.

Arthur et Assim étaient assis de part et d'autre d'un feu de camp dans le silence le plus complet. Le roi gardait un visage fermé que l'arrivée de Merlin suffit à peine à dérider.

\- Comment va Morgane ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Les druides s'occupent d'elle, répondit Assim à la place du roi. Il faudra plusieurs jours de soins et plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle se remette, mais elle s'en sortira.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu crois ? demanda le roi de Camelot en sortant de son mutisme.

Arthur n'était pas à l'aise dans le camp. Il savait les druides pacifiques. Cependant ils pratiquaient la magie et ils soignaient Morgane, cette sœur qui avait voulu leur mort il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Merlin pouvait voir à quel point la situation touchait le roi. Il avait beau accepter les arguments de tout un chacun, cela faisait trop pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer à Camelot et retrouver ses habitudes.

\- Vous auriez préféré la mort de Morgane ? répondit Merlin à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça veut dire non. Si vous l'aviez voulu, vous l'auriez dit clairement.

Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas facile à entendre.

\- Mes hommes ne devraient pas tarder, annonça Assim.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux.

\- C'est tout !?

\- C'est bien suffisant, Merlin. Souviens-toi, je reste avec eux ici.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Le ton qu'il avait employé avec le prince était le même qu'il prenait avec Arthur. Et Assim le lui avait fait remarquer.

\- Tout va bien, Merlin, le rassura le prince face à sa mine contrite. Rassure-toi, ils ne seront pas seuls.

\- Je… qui vient ?

\- Pour les Ehbiens, deux de nos meilleurs magiciens.

Arthur se renfrogna un peu plus en entendant la phrase. Il était pourtant déjà au courant. Assim fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et poursuivit.

\- Parmi eux, tu connais Kour.

Kour, un excellent magicien ? Merlin avait du mal à se représenter le géant maîtrisant la magie. Le soldat était la version ehbienne de Perceval. L'imaginer magicien était tout aussi étrange qu'imaginer le chevalier de Camelot en train de lancer un sort.

\- Vous dites que deux sont ehbiens… alors les autres viennent de Camelot ?

\- Une équipe composée de soldats de nos deux nations, n'est-ce-pas une bonne idée ? Mais il n'y aura qu'un chevalier de Camelot.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Perceval, répondit Arthur dans un grognement.

Si Kour venait, c'était logique. Néanmoins, quelque chose chiffonnait Merlin.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas dire que Morgane était vivante.

\- Dis ça à Assim.

\- Arthur, vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- La meilleure solution ! ricana le roi. Comme si tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était la meilleure chose à faire !

\- Arthur…

\- On parle de magie !

Le prince choisit de se taire. Faire entendre raison à Arthur dans cet état de nerf était vain.

\- Ils sont tout près, je vais les accueillir avec Outor. Je leur expliquerai la situation. Sith, suis-moi.

Le soldat obéit. Merlin se rendit compte soudain que le prince n'avait pas parlé de sa présence auprès de Morgane. Il allait donc vraisemblablement rentrer avec eux. C'était étrange au vu de la relation qu'il avait apparemment avec Assim, mais ils en sauraient davantage plus tard.

Un druide s'approcha d'eux pour leur offrir à manger. Merlin récupéra les deux écuelles et le remercia. Arthur restait renfermé.

\- Vous devez manger, sire. Je sais que vous avez faim.

Il ne bougea pas. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne vont pas vous empoisonner, Arthur !

Avec un soupir, le roi attrapa la gamelle et commença à manger.

\- Toi aussi tu penses comme eux, fit-il remarquer au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Vous avez aussi reconnu que c'était la meilleure solution.

\- La meilleure… plutôt la seule qui ne complique pas les choses.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ?

\- Peut-être.

Le temps passa. Ils terminèrent leur repas au moment où Assim revenait avec les autres. Un druide leur apporta aussi à manger. Le prince entraîna Sith à l'écart. Les soldats vinrent s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Sire, salua Perceval.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Il n'y a eu aucun problème.

\- Assim vous a expliqué.

\- Oui, confirma sombrement le chevalier.

\- Ça ne vous pose pas problème ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez dû faire ce choix, sire. Ce n'est pas le plus agréable, mais c'est le plus sensé.

\- Apparemment.

\- Sire ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

Arthur sourcilla à la question. Merlin lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Il n'a pas eu double ration de ragoût, il est vexé.

\- Merlin…

\- Oh, je ne me plains pas, sire. Comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de faire un trou supplémentaire à votre ceinture.

\- Merlin !

\- Je vais en rechercher tout de suite !

Avant qu'il prenne l'envie au roi de se venger, Merlin s'empara des gamelles et se dépêcha d'aller les remplir de nouveau, le tout sous les visages amusés des trois soldats.

.

À l'écart, Assim écoutait le rapport de Sith. Le soldat lui confirma qu'Aithusa était en sécurité sans en dire davantage. Le prince hocha la tête, rassuré.

\- Elle est à l'abri, c'est bien.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais rester ici comme je l'ai dit. Toi, tu iras à Camelot.

\- Ma place est auprès de vous !

\- Tu seras plus utile près de Séyème qu'ici.

\- Mais…

\- Nous sommes là pour aider le Gardien. Nous devons aider au retour de la magie à Camelot.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence là-bas changera quelque chose.

\- Elle ne changera sans doute rien, tu as raison. Mais tu n'es pas utile ici, je préfère donc te savoir là-bas.

\- Bien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose semble te contrarier.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi aidons-nous le Gardien ? Enfin, je comprends en quoi c'est important et que nous sommes les mieux placés pour ça, mais… je ne pensais pas le roi aussi altruiste.

\- Oh, il ne l'est pas. C'est la décision de Séyème et la mienne qui nous a conduit ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en discutant avec le Gardien, il est apparu quelque chose. Nous pourrons trouver dans ce royaume ce qui nous manque.

\- Ce qui… vous voulez dire, _ça_ ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon prince, je ne crois pas que le Gardien puisse vous aider. C'est à vous seul…

\- Je sais. Puisque c'est une autre nation, nous aurons peut-être plus de chance. Réfléchis, nous sommes les seuls de la famille à ne pas… enfin, c'est…

\- Terrible, se moqua Sith.

\- Je suis sûr que nous trouverons. En fait, je suis même persuadé que c'est le cas !

\- Ne me dites pas que cette femme…

\- Je suis sûr que c'est elle.

Sith poussa un profond soupir. Ce côté de la personnalité du prince l'avait toujours désespéré.

\- Assim…

\- Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai su, dit le prince. Cette femme m'est destinée ! C'est l'âme-sœur que j'ai toujours cherché !

Sith soupira encore.

* * *

**NdA :** Arthur digère mal Morgane chez les druides. Alors, pour ce qui est du retour de la magie... Eh oui, Assim semble sous le charme de Morgane, au grand désespoir de Sith. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Gwen confrontée à la logique imparable du Gardien. De quoi lui faire voir la magie d'un autre œil... A très vite !


	19. Verre d'eau et réflexions magiques

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !** Aujourd'hui, on retrouve Gwen et Ael, l'occasion pour la reine d'en apprendre plus sur la magie. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Verre d'eau et réflexions magiques**

.

Camelot était bien silencieux avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Guenièvre s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Depuis le départ d'Arthur, son travail avait doublé et elle terminait chaque journée exténuée.

Son mari lui manquait, elle comptait les jours qui le séparait de son retour. Elle était aussi inquiète de ce qu'annonçait l'arrivée de la délégation d'Ehbi. Ils pratiquaient la magie, interdite à Camelot. Avaient-ils trouvé un terrain d'entente pour leur séjour au château ?

\- La journée a été difficile ? s'enquit Ael qui rangeait des vêtements.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous n'arriverons jamais au bout de tout ce qu'il y a faire, soupira la reine à sa servante.

\- L'essentiel est terminé.

\- Il y a pourtant encore tant de choses qui demandent mon attention.

\- C'est le rôle de tout souverain. Ne vous en faites pas, bientôt tout le monde aura pris le rythme, ce sera moins fatiguant.

\- J'espère…

Ael ferma l'armoire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés comme elle en avait pris l'habitude en l'absence du roi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ?

\- Ehbi.

\- Seulement Ehbi ?

\- Ils pratiquent la magie.

\- Quel est exactement le problème ? Qu'ils utilisent la magie alors qu'elle est interdite à Camelot ou qu'elle soit autorisée dans leur royaume ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

\- C'est totalement différent. Ou c'est la situation à venir ici qui vous ennuie ou le problème est plus large.

\- Plus large ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ehbi, c'est un royaume entier qui peut pratiquer la magie, pour qui elle est aussi naturelle que marcher ou respirer. C'est une toute autre façon de penser le monde.

\- J'ai toujours vu le mal amené par la magie et là… si tout un royaume la pratique, est-ce que ça veut dire que chacun de ses habitants mérite le bûcher ou bien…

\- Ou bien ? encouragea doucement Ael.

\- La magie n'est peut-être pas toute entière mauvaise. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'elle fait du mal. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années nous l'a prouvé. Mais est-ce aussi tranché ? La magie fait-elle naître _toujours_ le mal ?

Ael se leva sans répondre. Elle s'approcha de la table et servit un verre d'eau. Elle revint ensuite auprès de la reine et lui tendit le gobelet.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif, dit Gwen en s'en emparant tout de même.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous le donne.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Imaginez que l'eau représente la magie. Si je vide le verre, que ce passera-t-il ?

\- Il n'y aura plus de magie.

\- Où l'eau sera-t-elle ?

\- Par terre.

\- Ou bien ?

\- Sur l'une de nous.

\- Si vous en renversez maladroitement ou bien si vous le faites volontairement.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je arroser l'une de nous ?

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous du mal en utilisant la magie ? répliqua Ael en conservant son analogie.

La comparaison toucha la reine. Elle s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Puis elle se leva et vida une partie de son verre dans le vase présent sur la table.

\- Si je l'utilise pour arroser ces fleurs, je ne fais pas le mal, au contraire.

\- La magie est comme une épée, elle n'est pas mauvaise par essence, tout dépend ce qu'on choisit d'en faire.

\- Tout dépend de la personne ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Ael se contenta de sourire. Gwen choisit de ne pas insister. Elle avait compris depuis un moment que les idées d'Ael pouvaient être bien différentes des siennes. Elle avait aussi bien plus de connaissances sur certains sujets, la magie en faisait partie. Elle l'avait entendu demandé à Gaius s'il voulait bien lui parler de Camelot avant la Purge. Elle lui avait dit en savoir beaucoup sur le royaume quand la magie y était encore autorisée, mais vouloir en savoir davantage. Gwen soupçonnait la jeune femme d'avoir fait la demande en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était à portée d'oreille. Gaius s'était dérobé en expliquant qu'il fallait laisser le passé où il était et, plutôt qu'être déçue, Ael avait affiché un franc sourire en quittant ses appartements, sourire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu en croisant la reine.

Gwen en était sûre, sa servante connaissait bien des choses à propos de la magie. Elle avait aussi un avis différent des autres et son explication aujourd'hui en était la preuve.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi ton épée pour faire cette comparaison ? demanda-t-elle.

Ael passa la main sur le pommeau de l'épée calée entre ses épaules perdue un instant dans ses pensées. Elle quitta ensuite le lit et rejoignit la reine. Elle indiqua le verre.

\- Avec cette eau, reprit-elle, vous pouvez m'arroser ou bien éteindre un feu, vous pouvez permettre à des fleurs de s'épanouir ou bien les tuer si vous en mettez trop. Mais vous pouvez aussi la boire.

Gwen regarda le verre perplexe.

\- Je ne peux pas boire la magie.

\- L'eau est la vie. Elle est nécessaire à tous les êtres vivants. L'utiliser sur quelqu'un peut lui faire du bien ou du mal.

\- C'est ce que nous avons déjà dit.

Ael s'empara du verre et le vida d'un trait.

\- Il est vide maintenant, pourtant l'eau a-t-elle vraiment disparu ? Non, bien sûr. C'est comme dans la nature. Les nuages se forment, la pluie tombe, se transforme en ruisseaux et en rivières avant d'aller jusqu'à la mer. Elle nourrit les hommes et les autres êtres vivants, puis elle s'évapore et de nouveaux nuages se forment.

\- La magie suivrait un tel cycle ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle ne disparaît pas. Seule sa forme change.

La servante posa le verre sur la table et le remplit de nouveau.

\- Elle change et peut revenir à une même forme. Même s'il y a eut la Purge, la magie n'a pas disparu. Elle est interdite à Camelot, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas présente, comme l'eau ne disparaît pas.

Elles s'étaient éloignées du sujet initial, mais Gwen ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop captivée par les explications d'Ael. Trop pour se rendre compte que discuter d'une telle chose ici était presque aussi dangereux que pratiquer la magie, même si elles ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat.

\- Donc, résuma la reine, la magie n'est qu'un outil puisque c'est la personne qui l'utilise qui fait le bien ou le mal. Et elle est présente partout sous différentes formes.

\- Pour faire simple, c'est ça, confirma Ael.

Guenièvre s'empara du verre. Elle le fit passer d'une main à l'autre, puis en avala une gorgée. Son esprit réfléchissait, assemblait toutes les informations pour en créer d'autres. Enfin elle regarda sa servante.

\- Si cette eau est la magie, c'est un simple outil que nous pouvons utiliser. Si ce verre n'est pas rempli d'eau, je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Pourtant… quand un enfant nait, il pleure. Ses larmes, c'est de l'eau, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc s'il a déjà de l'eau en lui, cela veut dire qu'il a déjà la magie ? Tout le monde aurait la magie en lui à la naissance ?

\- Nous sommes tous différents. Certains naissent avec les yeux bleus, d'autres des yeux marrons. Pourquoi certains ne pourraient pas naître avec la magie ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un choix.

\- Vous pouvez choisir d'avaler ce verre comme on peut vous forcer à le faire. Si utiliser la magie est un choix, l'avoir à sa naissance ne l'est pas.

\- Alors on peut naître avec la magie.

\- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible ?

\- Morgane… est-ce qu'elle est née comme ça ou l'est-elle devenue ? Si la magie ne corrompt pas, c'est qu'elle a choisi de l'utiliser ainsi. Elle a toujours été si gentille et puis un jour… ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a utilisé la magie ?

\- Gwen, si Morgane est née avec la magie, qu'un jour elle a pris conscience de ses pouvoirs dans un lieu où être comme elle signifie la mort, aurait-elle pu accepter si facilement la situation ?

\- Je suppose que si c'est le cas, alors tout ce qui a pu se passer…

La jeune femme soupira. Elle reposa le verre sur la table. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la seule explication possible à ce qu'était devenu Morgane, il avait dû se passer bien d'autres choses. Mais le point de départ pouvait être celui-là. Si elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs… et puis elle avait ensuite appris être la fille d'Uther. N'importe qui aurait eu du mal à accepter ces nouvelles, d'autant que personne n'avait été là pour l'y aider. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un, alors peut-être...

\- Le passé est le passé, Gwen, reprit Ael. Nous ne pouvons ni ne devons le changer. Il faut vivre le présent et préparer l'avenir. La délégation d'Ehbi sera bientôt là.

\- Des magiciens à Camelot, c'est une révolution je suppose. Si tout est vrai…

Si tout ce qu'elles venaient de dire était vrai, la raison de prohiber la magie dans le royaume n'était pas légitime. Gwen refusait encore d'imaginer l'autorisation de la magie à Camelot, en revanche elle commençait à comprendre que la raison d'être de cette loi était sujet à discussion. Cela remettait aussi en cause les actions d'Uther… Tout ce qu'ils savaient devaient être regardé sous un nouveau jour.

\- Bonne nuit, Gwen, la salua Ael depuis la porte.

La reine ne lui répondit pas, bien trop plongée dans ses pensées. La servante s'en alla avec le sourire. Guenièvre avait été bien plus réceptive qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle s'en voulait tout de même un peu d'avoir été si loin. Vis-à-vis d'Arthur, de telles pensées sur la magie allaient être difficiles à accepter.


	20. Retour à Camelot

Passons les raisons de ce retard de publication,** le nouveau chapitre est là** et le prochain presque terminé. C'est l'essentiel. **Merci **pour les nouvelles mises en** alerte et favoris**, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Retour à Camelot**

.

Arthur, Merlin et Sith avaient quitté le camp des druides dès l'aube. Le serviteur d'Assim s'était retourné plusieurs fois sur le chemin, comme hésitant à retourner auprès du prince d'Ehbi. Merlin comprenait. À sa place, il n'aurait pas été tranquille de laisser Arthur.

Le roi de Camelot était tout aussi loin d'être serein. Il laissait Morgane au soin des druides, du prince, de deux de ses hommes et de Perceval. Malgré la promesse d'Assim de le tenir au courant de ce qui se passerait par l'intermédiaire de Séyème, il était inquiet. À vrai dire, depuis les premières négociations avec les Ehbiens, il l'était. Leur pratique de la magie ne pouvait pas le rassurer.

Merlin de son côté prenait mieux les choses. Il avait confiance en Outor. Le responsable du petit groupe de druides lui avait fait bonne impression. Il l'avait salué à leur départ d'un « Bon voyage, Emrys » qui le poussait davantage à croire qu'il ferait tout son possible pour soigner Morgane, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Et puis c'était le Gardien qui avait eu cette idée. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Sith ne retrouva qu'à peine le sourire quand ils retrouvèrent la délégation d'Ehbi et les hommes de Camelot. Il s'entretint un bref instant avec Séyème puis rejoignit Merlin. Il serait plus utile auprès du serviteur du roi qu'ailleurs.

Arthur diligenta Léon pour avertir de leur arrivée à Camelot. Il les devancerait de quelques heures, apportant un message à la reine à propos de l'accord convenu avec les Ehbiens sur leur usage de la magie. Guenièvre pourrait ainsi rapporter au conseil et aux habitants de Camelot qu'elle leur était interdite. La tranquillisation des esprits était indispensable.

Grâce à un rythme soutenu, ils atteignirent Camelot en fin d'après-midi. Gwen, Gaius, Gauvain et Ael les attendaient dans la cour avec d'autres comme l'exigeait la venue de si importants personnages. Les curieux étaient nombreux à s'être massés sur leur passage, mais avec une certaine retenue. Avait-on jamais vu des magiciens autorisés à venir à Camelot depuis la Purge ?

Arthur avait veillé avant son départ à la sécurité des Ehbiens à leur arrivée. Aidée de Gauvain et Ael, Gwen avait ajusté et renforcé le dispositif. Des soldats se tenaient à des endroits stratégiques pour éviter tout début d'émeute que certains perturbateurs auraient pu déclencher.

De l'entrée dans la ville-basse à l'arrivée dans la grande salle, Merlin crut que le temps s'était étiré tant il lui parut long. Il ne fut pas le seul à soupirer de soulagement quand les Ehbiens entrèrent dans leurs quartiers, en toute sécurité.

Sitôt qu'il le put, il gagna sa chambre. Gaius avait préparé leur repas. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de la part d'Arthur de tout lui raconter. Il savait que le roi en ferait de même avec Guenièvre. Ils avaient bien sûr décidé de ne pas ébruiter le retour de Morgane ou l'existence d'Aithusa, mais la reine et le médecin avaient le droit de savoir, ne pas leur dire paraissait même inconcevable.

\- Perceval est donc resté avec Assim et deux magiciens avec les druides et Morgane, conclut le serviteur en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe. Je ne sais pas quand Arthur va réussir à digérer la situation.

\- Il lui faudra du temps, c'est certain.

\- Il a demandé à Séyème de pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'il souhaite sur la magie, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Ça devrait l'aider avec Morgane.

\- Sans doute. Ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est donner du temps à Arthur, Merlin. Cela fait trop de bouleversements en quelques jours.

\- Je sais.

C'était aussi beaucoup pour lui. Il appréhendait les semaines à venir avec les Ehbiens au château.

\- Le serviteur d'Assim... reprit Gaius.

\- Sith ?

\- Oui. Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

\- Il n'a rien dit à propos de moi à Assim ou Séyème alors qu'il aurait pu.

\- Tu n'es pas sûr.

\- Je fais confiance à Ael. Si elle a décidé de nous envoyer tous les deux auprès de Kilgharrah avec Aithusa, c'est qu'elle sait qu'on peut croire en lui.

Le médecin n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Il lui fallait rencontrer Sith pour se faire une idée mais, s'il avait dit au prince que Merlin était un seigneur des dragons, quelque chose se serait sans doute passé.

\- Et vous ? Du nouveau à Camelot ?

\- Avec ces chaleurs, les malaises sont nombreux et les accidents qui en résultent ont amené bon nombre de blessés. La plupart n'ont rien de grave, mais ma provision d'herbes a diminué.

\- Je vais devoir aller en ramasser, c'est ça ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Merlin soupira. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fervent du ramassage de plantes médicinales.

\- Et sinon, quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu devrais parler à Ael.

\- C'est prévu.

\- Pas seulement à propos de ce qui est arrivé, Merlin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- La reine m'a posé des questions ce matin, sur la magie.

\- Avec la venue des ehbiens, c'est normal qu'elle en pose.

\- Ce n'était pas le genre de questions auxquelles j'aurais pu m'attendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Parle-lui, tu verras.

Merlin haussa un sourcil sans comprendre exactement ce que sous-entendait Gaius. Il promit qu'il irait parler à Ael le lendemain.

.

Gauvain se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son poids. Occupée à se changer, Ael lui lança un regard amusé.

\- On dirait que tu as affronté toute une armée.

\- Les exigences de ces gentilshommes et gentes dames sont pires qu'une armée.

\- Parles-tu de ceux de Camelot ou d'Ehbi ?

\- Camelot. La princesse Séyème et les siens sont plus agréables qu'eux.

\- Et tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'eux.

\- Elyan et Léon font très bien ça tous seuls.

Les chevaliers se chargeaient effectivement à merveille de leurs invités. Les liens noués entre les Ehbiens et eux avaient aussi permis de faciliter les choses. Les habitants de Camelot étaient bien plus hostiles malgré la promesse qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas la magie.

\- Je déteste les nobles, pesta Gauvain.

\- Tu es noble, rappela Ael.

\- Je ne me considère pas comme tel, pas plus que toi ou les autres chevaliers.

\- Et le roi ?

\- Le roi, c'est le roi.

\- Quelle argumentation !

\- Moque-toi, bougonna le chevalier.

Ael rit à sa moue boudeuse et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Ils s'habitueront à leur présence, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Espérons. Tu as parlé à Merlin ?

\- Pas encore. Je crois qu'il viendra me trouver demain.

\- Quand je pense que Perceval est resté avec Morgane et le prince…

\- Tu n'es pas censé le savoir.

\- Qui va croire que le prince voulait rencontrer des personnalités importantes et que, de Camelot, seul Perceval l'accompagne ?

\- Tout le monde puisque personne ne soupçonnera ce qu'il en est vraiment.

\- Crois-tu que la présence de Morgane chez les druides soit la meilleure chose à faire ?

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté.

\- J'ai toujours des doutes.

\- Assim s'occupera bien d'elle, les druides aussi. Je m'assurerai également qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Et l'autre prisonnière ?

\- Elle s'appelle Aithusa.

Gauvain le savait. Ael lui avait parlé d'elle. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une dragonne, tout comme il savait avec qui elle se trouvait en ce moment. Ael n'avait qu'un seul secret pour lui, Emrys. Tout le reste, il était au courant.

\- Assim n'a rien demandé, reprit-il, mais Arthur...

\- Je doute qu'il pose des questions, assura Ael, pour l'instant en tout cas. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Et puis il va avoir bien trop de questions sur la magie en général pour y penser davantage.

\- Guenièvre ? tenta Gauvain qui savait pour la leçon de la servante sur la magie.

\- Elle a posé des questions à Gaius.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Arthur cherche du soutien. Il accepte mal ce qui se passe quand elle s'interroge sur le bien fondé de l'interdiction de la magie.

\- Ils sont en décalage.

\- Oui, et ça risque d'être difficile pour eux deux.

\- Arthur mettra le temps, mais il comprendra.

\- Il le faut ou je n'aurai pas le choix. Je devrais lui dire quelle est la véritable raison à la Purge.

Gauvain pâlit. À l'instar d'Ael, Merlin et Gaius, il connaissait la vérité sur la naissance d'Arthur. Le Gardien lui en avait parlé. Il avait enterré la vérité sur la Purge dans son cœur il y a longtemps. C'était même la première fois depuis des années qu'il y repensait et cette idée le fit frémir. Un jour ou l'autre, Arthur devrait savoir. Il valait mieux pour lui que ce soit après avoir accepté la situation actuelle ou le choc serait terrible.


	21. En parler ou se taire ?

**Aujourd'hui, Merlin veut savoir, pas Arthur. Quant à Gauvain, il sait déjà. Merci de votre suivi !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – En parler ou se taire ?**

.

Ael était postée à la fenêtre de la chambre de Guenièvre quand Merlin entra. Si la reine et le roi partageaient la nuit celle d'Arthur, ils n'avaient pas encore la leur. Arthur refusait d'occuper celle de son père et avait demandé d'en ré-aménager une suffisamment grande pour le couple, avec des pièces attenantes réservées à chacun d'eux. Les travaux avaient pris du retard et le roi désespérait qu'ils se terminent un jour.

\- Ael, salua le serviteur d'Arthur en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Merlin. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de tout repos, mais vous le savez déjà.

\- Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir prévenu ?

\- Non, je comprends. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire.

Ael approuva. Elle attendit qu'il vienne près d'elle pour reprendre.

\- Aithusa va déjà mieux. Kilgharrah s'occupe bien d'elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Il ne sait pas pour Morgane.

\- J'espère que ça durera le plus longtemps possible.

\- À cause de votre divergence d'opinion ?

\- Si je devais l'écouter, Morgane serait morte depuis longtemps et elle ne serait pas la seule.

Connaissant le tempérament du dragon, Merlin voulait bien le croire.

\- Vous avez parlé à Gwen.

\- Et toi à Gaius, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Je lui ai expliquée ce qu'était la magie et pourquoi elle ne devait pas craindre les Ehbiens.

\- Vous lui avez _expliquée_ ?

\- Elle est très intelligente. Avec quelques informations clés, elle a fait la plupart des connexions toute seule. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je n'ai pas parlé de toi. Je ne le ferai jamais. Il te revient de lui dire comme de le dire à Arthur.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez envoyé avec Sith chercher Kilgharrah.

\- Sith est une bonne personne, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, j'en suis sûre

C'était certainement vrai. Merlin avait bien vu qu'ils avaient des affinités. Être serviteurs en était le point fondamental. Il verrait au fil du temps ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de Morgane et Aithusa. Je te donnerai de leurs nouvelles, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Quant à Arthur et Guenièvre, laisse-leur quelques jours. Ils ont tous deux besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

\- Arthur voudra bientôt savoir qui est la personne qui a proposé les solutions pour Morgane et Aithusa.

\- Et Guenièvre voudra en savoir plus sur la magie, confirma Ael. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur le chemin et je voudrais savoir une chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Gauvain est-il au courant ?

\- Que je suis le Gardien de ce temps ? Oui. Il sait à peu près tout ce que je sais. Sauf une.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il ne sait pas que tu es Emrys.

.

Arthur avait fini de traiter les affaires courantes. Guenièvre avait fait un travail admirable durant son absence et la liste des choses à faire s'était considérablement raccourcie. À quelques exceptions près, il ne restait que les tâches quotidiennes.

Léon terminait son rapport sur l'installation des gens d'Ehbi. Il n'avait rencontré aucun problème majeur pour l'instant. Ils verraient au fil des jours pour les éventuels ajustement. Pour l'heure, tout allait pour le mieux.

Enfin seuls dans la grande salle, le roi se laissa aller à un profond soupir.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Gwen.

Depuis le récit de son mari la veille, elle s'inquiétait pour Arthur. Revoir sa sœur avait été dur pour le roi, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'existence d'un autre dragon n'avait pas arrangé les choses, sans parler de la magie des ehbiens.

\- Ça va, la rassura-t-il. C'est seulement la fatigue.

Gwen lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Qui croyait-il convaincre en disant cela ?

La reine le connaissait bien. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il était tourmenté. Surtout, elle ne savait trop comment l'aider. Sa discussion avec Ael l'avait amené à beaucoup réfléchir sur la magie, la Purge et tout ce qui avait pu survenir à Camelot ces dernières années. Elle voyait dorénavant la venue des gens d'Ehbi comme une bonne chose. Elle pourrait avoir des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Elle pourrait aussi penser sans remord à la présence de la magie à Camelot.

Gwen s'était fait peur tout seule la journée précédente en ayant cette pensée. Elle avait été jusqu'à interroger Gaius sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Arthur abolissait la loi de son père. Le médecin l'avait regardé les yeux ronds avant de s'en sortir avec une pirouette. La jeune femme avait l'impression depuis que ses pensées étaient affichées sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la perspicacité de sa servante qui allait l'aider à se tranquilliser. Ael lui avait conseillé d'aller trouver les Ehbiens dès que possible. Voilà pourquoi aider Arthur à faire face à la situation était difficile tant elle se sentait éloignée de ses préoccupations.

\- Tu devrais parler à Séyème, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Plus tard.

\- Arthur…

\- Je le ferai, je te le promets, mais plus tard. J'ai besoin de faire le point seul.

Guenièvre n'insista pas, mais elle espérait qu'il ne faudrait pas trop longtemps pour qu'il y parvienne. Elle tenait à parler à la princesse au plus vite et il n'était pas concevable de le faire avant Arthur.

.

Gauvain s'exerçait seul sur le terrain d'entraînement. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations à cette heure, il avait le champ libre pour manier l'épée. La série de postures qu'il répétait consciencieusement lui permettait de faire le vide en plus de s'entraîner. Il appréciait ces moments rien qu'à lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir un adversaire ?

Le chevalier abandonna sa position et se retourna. Merlin patientait à l'écart, un sourire un brin moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Ils ont trop peur de manger la poussière, répliqua Gauvain.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu n'es pas le meilleur au combat à l'épée, Merlin, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Le serviteur haussa les épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait fait son affaire. On ne pouvait pas être bon partout et il était doué avec la magie.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir, Merlin ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir un ami ?

\- Je suis toujours ravi que tu viennes me voir, mais je sais que Gaius et Arthur ont du travail pour toi. À croire qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire sans toi.

\- C'est un peu le cas.

\- Attention, tu prends la grosse tête ! Arthur va être jaloux que tu lui prennes son rôle.

\- Tu as raison, rit Merlin, c'est dangereux, mieux vaut éviter ça.

Gauvain récupéra un tissu sur l'herbe pour s'essuyer le visage. Il accepta avec gratitude la gourde tendue par Merlin et le convia à marcher jusqu'aux remparts. La chaleur était toujours présente ces jours-ci mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ça ne durerait pas. Le temps virait doucement à l'orage.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Merlin ? s'inquiéta Gauvain de son silence.

\- J'ai parlé à Ael.

\- Elle t'a donné d'autres tâches à faire au château et tu viens me demander de la supplier pour avoir moins de travail ?

\- Nous avons parlé de la magie.

\- Oh !

\- Elle m'a dit que tu savais.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Tout ce qu'elle sait ou presque, tu es au courant.

Gauvain se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Le regard de Merlin n'arrangeait rien. Il détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur l'horizon et le ciel d'un bleu azur.

\- Tu aimes Ael et tu es pour la magie, je le sais. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant de _tout._

\- Je connais Ael depuis toujours.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que ça impliquait.

\- Cela t'ennuie ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que tu ne savais pas, qui est Emrys.

Gauvain devinait le tournant que prenait la conversation. Par réflexe, il vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Merlin posa une main sur son bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Ça veut dire que tu sais pour moi.

\- Merlin...

\- Tu sais, n'est-ce-pas ? Puisque Ael…

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit sur toi, coupa Gauvain en se dégageant.

Le serviteur pâlit. Alors il avait raison. Gauvain savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'Ael n'avait parlé que d'Emrys quand ils avaient discuté, de lui et pas de…

\- Depuis quand ?

\- …

\- Depuis quand sais-tu, Gauvain ?

À regret, le chevalier lui fit face.

\- Courage, Force et Magie, récita-t-il. Courage était déjà passé et il ne restait que nous. Je n'ai pas la magie mais je ne suis pas stupide. Ael n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, je l'ai compris ainsi. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Merlin de ne plus prononcer un mot. Gauvain soupira, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Maintenant, il devait aller jusqu'au bout, mettre des mots sur les non-dits et les sous-entendus. Il ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Merlin, je sais que tu as la magie.


	22. Être et devenir

**Chapitre 22 – Être et devenir**

.

Merlin avait l'impression de voir une partie de son monde s'effondrer. Gauvain savait. Il savait depuis longtemps et il n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Le chevalier eut une grimace de regret. Le supposer et l'entendre dire n'était pas la même chose. Il voyait à quel point la nouvelle touchait son ami. Il comprenait sa réaction. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ?

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? souffla Merlin au terme de longues secondes.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi d'aborder le sujet.

\- Sans Ael, tu aurais gardé le silence ?

\- J'aurais attendu que tu sois prêt. Et tu l'es à présent, non ?

Merlin détourna la tête. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il s'étonnait de sa réaction. Vu le contexte, il aurait dû se réjouir de celle de Gauvain, pas vrai ?

\- Ça ne change rien, Merlin, martela le chevalier. Tu es toujours toi, je suis toujours moi. Il n'y a pas de différence.

\- Sauf que tu sais.

\- Sauf que tu sais que je sais, corrigea-t-il.

Soupir. Merlin leva les yeux vers l'horizon comme pour se perdre dans l'infinité du ciel.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état, Merlin. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu as su si bien jouer la comédie…

\- Toi aussi, je peux le dire.

\- Et si d'autres agissaient de la même manière ? Si d'autres savaient et qu'ils…

\- Non, trancha brutalement Gauvain d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Personne d'autre ne sait. Ael me l'a assuré et je la crois. À l'exception de nous trois, personne ne sait à Camelot. Enfin plutôt quatre, Gaius est forcément au courant de tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Ael n'a rien dit, mais ça me semble évident.

Merlin confirma. Qu'autant de gens sachent pour lui et gardent le secret était un peu perturbant, mais ça le rassurait aussi. Il n'était pas seul.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé… enfin je suis assez sûr de moi, même si Ael ne m'a rien dit, reprit Gauvain. Il y en a bien d'autres qui savent.

\- Ma mère sait, dit Merlin sans détour, et quelques autres. Surtout de la communauté magique.

\- Il y en a qui ont su ? Enfin… je veux dire… est-ce qu'_il_...

\- Lancelot ? devina Merlin. Oui, il savait.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir terrassé ce dragon tout seul ! Bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort du tout en réalité, mais… Rha, j'aurais dû lui en parler ! Je suis convaincu qu'à nous deux…

\- Non, coupa le serviteur qui voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

\- Allez, Merlin…

\- Non, je ne vous aurais pas aidé à vider les cuisines par magie ni à éviter de payer l'addition à l'auberge.

\- Tu n'es pas un véritable ami, Merlin, je suis déçu. Venant de toi, je m'attendais à mieux.

Le jeune homme eut son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Avec Gauvain, tout redevenait simple. Il aimait ça.

\- Déçu ? C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ! répliqua-t-il au chevalier.

Et, lorsqu'un garde passa bien plus tard, ils étaient toujours plongés dans leur joute verbale.

.

Morgane ouvrit un œil avec difficulté. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, un peu vaseuse même, mais elle n'avait plus mal. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle nota.

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour se réveiller complètement et analyser son environnement : une tente au dessus d'elle, une couverture légère protégeant son corps en grande partie dévêtu… et le visage d'un homme fixé sur elle !

La sorcière eut un sursaut. Par réflexe, elle ramena la couverture jusqu'à son menton. L'effort la fit grimacer -elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie- mais elle se prépara à la suite. Elle allait faire ravaler son regard scrutateur à l'étranger et sortir de là.

Enfin dès qu'elle serait capable de lever une main sans avoir l'impression de soulever une montagne et qu'elle serait capable d'utiliser la magie.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, la jeune femme nota qu'elle ne parvenait pas à manipuler son environnement comme c'était le cas d'ordinaire. Elle se concentra avant de devenir blême. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était privée de ses pouvoirs !

L'homme quitta la tente dès qu'il sentit son agitation. Elle le remarqua à peine. Malgré sa difficulté à parler, Morgane tentait de lancer sort sur sort sans y parvenir. La sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de son être était déchirante. Elle était au-delà de la colère ou de la peur qui l'aurait saisi d'ordinaire. Elle se sentait démunie, à la merci du premier venu. C'était pire que lors de son séjour dans ce puits sombre et glacial. Elle était terrifiée.

\- Calmez-vous, dame Morgane, vous êtes en sécurité, prononça Assim Tajane d'une voix douce.

La sœur d'Arthur posa un regard effaré sur son visage. Si elle le reconnut, cela ne suffit pas à la tranquilliser.

\- Je suis navré, s'excusa le prince, pour notre sécurité à tous et votre propre bien, nous vous avons coupée de la magie.

Si elle avait pu, Morgane aurait crié. Assim s'empressa d'expliquer où elle se trouvait et avec qui mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Dame dragonne est en sécurité, lança-t-il en désespoir de cause les mains appuyées sur ses épaules pour la maintenir couchée.

Évoquer Aithusa eut au moins le mérite de capter un tant soit peu son attention.

\- Elle se trouve en sécurité, aux soins du meilleur guérisseur qui soit pour elle.

Morgane avait cessé de bouger. Bras repliés contre sa poitrine, elle ne quittait pas le regard sombre de l'étranger à qui elle devait d'être ici. C'était stupide, mais son impression première était toujours là : il avait belle allure. C'était un point positif pour un sauveur, enfin elle le supposait.

Assim entama une mélopée dans l'ancienne langue. Elle sonnait différemment avec son accent mais elle était aussi efficace. La magie opéra et Morgane se détendit tout doucement.

Sans cesser son chant, le prince d'Ehbi repositionna les bras de la jeune femme sous les couvertures. Il écarta une mèche folle de son visage. Perdu dans son regard, Morgane oublia tout. Elle dormait quand Assim se tut.

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas son chevet. Il s'était promis de prendre soin de la blessée. Et puis il lui était difficile de s'éloigner d'elle. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait croisé son regard sur les terres de Sarrum, elle était celle qu'il avait cherché. Avec le temps, elle comprendrait qu'il était la même chose pour elle et, du temps, il en avait. Il y passerait sa vie s'il le fallait mais il sauverait Morgane, des autres et surtout d'elle-même.

.

Arthur n'avait plus l'impression d'être à Camelot depuis qu'il était entré dans les quartiers des ehbiens. C'était plutôt comme s'il se retrouvait dans leur tente aux mille voiles et drapés de couleurs. Un jour, il irait à Ehbi, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi ce pays pouvait bien ressembler tant l'intérieur de leurs appartements ici l'étonnait.

Il y avait toujours cette odeur d'épices et de parfums étranges qui chatouillaient ses narines. Il y avait aussi cette sensation d'apaisement qu'il ne trouvait pas ailleurs dans le château. C'était des ehbiens, mais ils savaient vous mettre à l'aise quand on oubliait leur pratique de la magie.

Le roi avait quitté Guenièvre en grande discussion avec son frère. Ils s'étaient tus dès qu'il était entré dans les appartements de sa femme. Apparemment ils avaient des secrets qu'ils ne tenaient pas à partager. Il ne leur reprochait aucunement, au contraire. Il enviait la relation entre eux. Si les choses n'avaient pas tourné de cette manière, peut-être que Morgane et lui…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et revenir à Gwen et Elyan tous deux un verre d'eau à la main. Il ne savait trop pourquoi mais cette image le gênait. Elle l'avait rien d'extraordinaire pourtant. Alors d'où lui venait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel ?

Il oublia le frère et la sœur quand Sith écarta la dernière tenture le séparant de l'espace où se trouvait Séyème Tajane. La princesse l'attendait installée sur des coussins, deux tasses de thé fumantes sur la table devant elle.

Dans un geste en passe de devenir une habitude, Arthur se laissa tomber en douceur sur des coussins face à elle. Séyème congédia Sith et le roi fit face seul à la représentante de ce pays étrange où se pratiquait la magie.

\- Sith s'est renseigné auprès de Merlin sur vos goûts, lança Séyème comme si sa présence ici était prévue de longue date. Je pense que ce thé devrait vous plaire, sinon dites-le-moi, il y en a d'autres.

Arthur la remercia et l'assura après une gorgée que celui-ci lui convenait. Séyème tira une boite de gâteaux d'on-ne-sait-où et la posa près des tasses. Le roi la remercia poliment alors que son regard intéressé démentait le peu de cas qu'il tentait de faire des gourmandises dont il devenait friand. La princesse d'Ehbi lui en avait proposé la veille quand il était venu s'assurer que tout allait bien et il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas tout engloutir. Il ne savait pas où les Ehbiens avaient installé une cuisine ici pour les faire, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment s'en soucier tant qu'on lui proposait des gâteaux. Merlin allait assurément finir par lui reprocher encore ses problèmes de tour de taille et de ceinture. Qu'importe, il repiocha une nouvelle fois dans la boîte aux délicieuses odeurs d'épices.

\- Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui, Arthur.

\- J'ai des questions, commença le roi après une hésitation. Sur la magie.

Séyème lui offrit son plus beau sourire.


	23. Natifs et corruption

**Chapitre 23 – Natifs et corruption**

.

Arthur souffla doucement. Voilà, il l'avait dit, il avait des questions sur la magie. Après toutes ces années à y être confronté, il osait enfin franchir le pas. Il voulait des réponses. Mais il ne savait trop par où commencer.

\- N'ayez crainte, Arthur, l'encouragea Séyème.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je...

\- Vous ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous appris la magie ?

Voilà, c'était sorti tout seul. Ce n'était pas la première question qu'il pensait poser, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et puis celle-là en valait une autre.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'apprendre la magie, Arthur, répondit aussitôt Séyème, je suis née avec.

\- C'est impossible ! Cela voudrait dire...

\- Dire quoi ? Qu'il naît chaque jour des monstres ? C'est ce que vous pensez ?

\- Non !

\- Arthur, la plupart des druides ayant des pouvoirs ne les ont pas parce qu'ils ont appris la magie, ils sont nés ainsi. C'est aussi valable pour la majorité des magiciens.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse, on peut naître avec la magie ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr, le degré de maîtrise est différent. Bien souvent les natifs ne possèdent qu'une étincelle de magie. Les êtres dotés de grands pouvoirs sont extrêmement rares, ceux qui font partie de la magie encore davantage.

\- Faire partie de la magie ? releva Arthur sans comprendre.

\- Des cas à part difficile à expliquer à ce stade, expliqua Séyème.

Le roi choisit de mettre de côté le sujet. Les bases lui semblaient déjà obscures, inutile d'aller plus loin.

Il attrapa de nouveau un gâteau posé sur la table. Délicieux. il faudrait qu'il demande à Merlin de récupérer la recette.

\- Les natifs sont donc ceux qui naissent avec la magie, reprit-il en essuyant ses doigts sur un carré de toile orangé.

\- C'est ainsi que nous les nommons à Ehbi.

\- Comment pourraient-ils naître _avec_ la magie ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Il n'y en a pas de meilleur. Personne ne choisit de naître ou non avec la magie. Dans la moitié des cas, c'est aléatoire, ou bien l'explication n'est pas encore à notre portée.

\- Et dans l'autre ?

\- C'est héréditaire. Si un de vos parents a la magie, il y a de plus grandes chances que vous l'ayez aussi. C'est le cas pour ma famille. Et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le cas de votre sœur.

\- Morgane ? s'étrangla Arthur.

\- Niez-vous qu'elle soit née avec la magie ?

\- Elle n'a pas...

\- Il ne s'est jamais produit des choses étranges dans son enfance ?

Arthur baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'était produit des choses étranges. Il était évident aujourd'hui, au regard des événements passés, que Morgane avait toujours eu des pouvoirs. Si elle avait appris de nombreux sorts, initialement elle possédait déjà la magie. Et tout portait à croire que cela lui venait de sa mère. Il avait passé longtemps à y réfléchir, il en était certain. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'accepter pourtant. C'était pour ça qu'il contredisait Séyème.

\- Vous devez l'accepter, dit celle-ci d'un ton dur. Apprendre à maîtriser la magie est un choix, la posséder de l'est pas. Pour cette raison la magie n'est pas ce qui corrompt, je vous l'ai expliqué. Tout dépend uniquement de la personne.

Il détourna les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute. La princesse comprenait trop bien le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- La magie... murmura-t-il après un instant. Elle ne corrompt vraiment pas ?

Séyème posa une main sur la sienne avec douceur. Il avait cet air perdu de celui dont le monde s'effondre. Toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient les unes après les autres. C'était dur à accepter.

S'il était honnête, les doutes qu'il nourrissait depuis des années sur certaines choses prenaient enfin sens. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne corrompait pas d'un certain côté. Mais cette révélation impliquait tant de choses. Peut-être avait-il commis bien des erreurs.

La princesse d'Ehbi serra doucement sa prise. Il leva les yeux vers elle et le sourire encourageant qu'elle lui adressait. Séyème savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement. Lui en dire davantage pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Le roi n'était pas encore prêt à supporter tout ce que cette nouvelle signifiait. Elle le voyait lutter contre ses souvenirs, ses actions, tout ce qu'il pensait comme acquis.

\- La magie ne corrompt pas, Arthur, lui dit-elle avec précaution.

\- Comment en être sûr ?

\- Vous avez rencontré des gens qui n'étaient pas corrompus malgré la magie.

Arthur baissa encore les yeux. Oui, il en avait rencontré. Et cela lui coûtait énormément de l'admettre.

\- Souvenez-vous, continua Séyème, la magie ne corrompt pas, mais chacun peut sombrer dans les pires travers. Alors l'utilisation de la magie peut faire le mal.

Morgane. Elle avait sombré. Elle avait rejoint les ténèbres alors qu'elle avait toujours été du côté du bien. À sa place, n'en aurait-il pas fait autant ?

Il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il doutait lui pardonner un jour, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à comprendre. Pas totalement mais juste assez pour expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé sur le mauvais chemin.

\- Arthur...

Il capta son regard, en proie à de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Gardez à l'esprit ceux qui ont fait le bien, qu'ils soient natifs ou non.

\- Je...

\- Cela vous aidera, Arthur, je vous le promets. Choisissez-en un.

Le roi resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à sa demande. Séyème retira sa main.

\- Vous comprendrez mieux si vous le faites.

\- Mais qui puis-je choisir ? Vous ?

\- Vous me flattez ! Vous avez donc enfin pleinement confiance en moi ?

Arthur ne put retenir une grimace. Séyème éclata de rire. Il songea que c'était un joli rire, pas le ricanement d'une affreuse sorcière.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un auprès de vous qui pourrait faire l'affaire, poursuivit-elle. À le voir agir, à repenser à ce qu'il ou elle a fait, cela vous aidera à comprendre et à accepter.

\- Qui ?

\- C'est vous le roi !

\- Camelot a interdit la magie ! répliqua-t-il en sentant pour la première fois à quel point cette phrase était stupide avec l'existence des natifs.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez tué tout le monde ? se moqua gentiment Séyème.

\- Non !

\- Alors ?

\- Qui pourrait accepter de rester à Camelot avec cette loi et ces risques ? C'est insensé !

\- Nous sommes bien là.

\- C'est différent.

\- Arthur, réfléchissez un instant. Il y a bien quelqu'un vivant dans ce royaume de votre connaissance qui soit lié à la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre et qui soit du côté du bien.

Elle lui jetait un air entendu, comme pour dire qu'elle avait un nom précis en tête et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de le trouver.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais les mots moururent avant même de franchir ses lèvres. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un lié à la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelqu'un qui en savait long et qui était là avant la Purge. Quelqu'un qui en avait réchappé, qui avait abjuré tout lien avec la magie. Son père le lui avait confié un jour. Il avait fini par l'oublier ou avait-il simplement choisi de l'ignorer, mais il existait.

\- Vous avez trouvé, se réjouit Séyème.

\- Oui. C'est...

Mais il ne le dit pas. Prononcer son nom aurait rendu les choses réelles. Il n'en était pas encore là.

\- Cette personne pourra vous aider, Arthur. Elle est la preuve que vous m'avez demandée.

Le roi hocha la tête. Séyème avait raison. Il pourrait ainsi comprendre et accepter. Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir des réponses bien plus tôt... mais il n'était pas prêt encore. Il ne l'était toujours pas complètement, mais il en prenait le chemin.

Arthur se leva, l'esprit apaisé où n'apparaissait plus qu'un visage, Gaius.

.

Séyème se laissa aller sur les coussins. Il faudrait du temps, mais peut-être moins qu'elle ne le pensait pour obtenir d'Arthur qu'il s'ouvre à la vérité. Cette idée la réjouissait, sincèrement.

Elle se redressa soudain. Le roi était à peine parti que déjà... Le Gardien l'avait prévenu, certes, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si tôt. Et puis... rêvait-elle ?

\- Bonjour, la salua respectueusement Guenièvre. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

La princesse signifia que non et les invita à s'asseoir. Elle joignit en pensée Sith et lui demanda de ramener de nouveau du thé. Et des gâteaux, ajouta-t-elle car Arthur avait quasiment vidé la boite.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Guenièvre prit une inspiration.

\- C'est à propos de la magie...

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite.

\- Nous voudrions en savoir plus, termina-t-il pour elle.

Séyème s'assit correctement. Elle s'attendait à une telle demande de la part de la reine. Mais certainement pas d'Elyan !


	24. Si la magie n'était pas mauvaise

**Chapitre 24 – Si la magie n'était pas mauvaise**

.

Ainsi la reine et son frère voulaient en savoir plus sur la magie. Séyème Tajane les regarda sous un jour nouveau.

Guenièvre semblait mal à l'aise, un peu comme si venir ici était mal. La princesse pouvait comprendre. Avec les lois de Camelot et Arthur comme mari, il y avait de quoi douter.

Elyan était plus serein qu'elle, enfin sur le sujet en tout cas. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. C'était flatteur, elle ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, elle avait tendance à faire de même quand il ne la regardait pas. Le chevalier lui plaisait bien, physiquement bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

Elle les invita à expliquer précisément l'objet de leur visite. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur la magie. Oui, mais quoi donc ?

\- Nous...

\- N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez tout me dire, tout me demander. Cela restera entre nous.

Séyème n'avait qu'une parole. Personne n'aurait vent de leur conversation.

Gwen échangea un regard avec son frère puis pris la parole. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait compris de la magie à partir de l'analogie du verre d'eau que lui en avait fait Ael, bien qu'elle s'abstint de mentionner sa servante. Séyème réprima un sourire. Le Gardien avait toujours eu une manière bien particulière d'expliquer les choses.

La reine avait parlé de tout à Elyan. On sous-estime parfois les liens fraternels. Malgré Arthur, Gwen n'avait pas hésité un instant à partager ses découvertes et ses questions. Apparemment, le chevalier n'avait jamais eu un avis aussi tranché que d'autres à propos de la magie. Ou était-ce les Ehbiens qui l'avaient influencé ? Peut-être même le Gardien n'était pas étranger à cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tous deux savaient maintenant que la magie existait partout, sous différentes formes, qu'on pouvait l'avoir à la naissance et que chacun l'utilisait après avoir appris à la maîtriser pour le bien ou le mal -des concepts à relativiser selon elle mais elle n'était pas là pour philosopher.

\- Ce que vous dites est vrai, leur confirma-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

\- Nous avons été confrontés à la magie à de nombreuses reprises ces dernières années, continua Guenièvre, j'ai le sentiment qu'il nous manque des informations, mais je les vois sous un nouveau jour.

\- Bon ou mauvais ?

\- Les deux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je peux vous aider à comprendre si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je... Nous...

\- Il y a d'autres choses que nous voudrions savoir avant ça, compléta Elyan à sa place.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Si la magie n'est pas mauvaise par essence... car c'est le cas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Si elle ne l'est pas, poursuivit Elyan, elle ne ne devrait pas être interdite mais réglementée.

Séyème haussa un sourcil. Ainsi ils avaient été si loin dans leurs réflexions ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient si vite à ce stade, surtout pas après avoir vu où en était Arthur. C'était peut-être ça qui mettait Guenièvre si mal à l'aise d'ailleurs. Le roi était loin d'envisager les mêmes choses qu'elle.

\- Vous parlez d'autoriser la magie à Camelot.

\- Oui, acquiesça Gwen.

La princesse d'Ehbi espéra pouvoir répondre correctement à leurs questions. Elle connaissait bien Camelot, le Gardien l'avait renseigné à ce propos. Enfin elle n'en était pas originaire et sans connaître parfaitement son histoire elle espérait ne pas commettre d'impair. Ael pourrait toujours l'aider, certes, mais elle voulait s'en charger seule.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous aimerions connaître votre avis. Sur le retour de la magie à Camelot.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Je crois que votre supposition est correcte. L'interdiction de la magie n'a pas lieu d'être car elle met tout le monde au même niveau. Or, vous ne traitez pas les criminels de la même façon selon leurs fautes, n'est-ce-pas ? La magie devrait donc être réglementée pour que seuls les délits soient condamnables. C'est ainsi que nous procédons à Ehbi et je crois que Camelot aurait toutes les raisons de l'imiter. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas s'agir des mêmes règles, chacun a ses spécificités, mais c'est la solution la plus raisonnable je pense.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard soulagé et satisfait.

\- Si la magie était de nouveau autorisée à Camelot, demanda Gwen, vous nous aideriez à établir une liste de lois, de règles pour la réglementer et éviter les débordements ?

\- J'en serai plus qu'honorée. Cependant...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous seuls souhaitez le retour de la magie.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en défendre, Guenièvre. Je sais que vous pensez à la Purge, à ce qui s'est passé depuis et aux mentalités actuelles. Mais vous avez posé une question de fond. Les avis ne sont pas à prendre en compte avant les faits.

\- Et les faits nous disent que la magie devrait être autorisée à Camelot, approuva Elyan.

Séyème approuva. Le chevalier regarda sa sœur.

\- Je sais que beaucoup pensent que je hais la magie à cause de ce qui est arrivé à notre père, mais c'est faux. J'en ai seulement voulu à Uther. J'ai voyagé, tu sais, assez loin. J'ai vu des gens pratiquer la magie, avoua-t-il. J'ai appris qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour guérir un jour. Je me suis dis que si des magiciens étaient médecins, ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Alors pourquoi les condamner au bûcher à Camelot ? J'ai aussi vu des horreurs, mais pas plus que s'ils avaient eu une épée entre les mains plutôt que des pouvoirs. Alors, tu vois, après tout ça, interdire la magie est-ce une bonne chose ? Je n'en sais pas assez sur la Purge, je me pose aussi des questions à son sujet. Est-ce vrai tout ce qu'on en a dit ? Et si c'était la pire erreur de notre histoire ?

Il fit une pause le temps de jeter un regard à la princesse d'Ehbi. Elle ne réagit pas, ne voulant nullement l'influencer. Elyan reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer à Camelot ces dernières années, peu importe ce que les gens en disent, la magie ne devrait pas être interdite. Elle ne devrait pas non plus être autorisée sans précaution. Des règles, c'est ça l'important. Imagine ce qu'il se passerait si tous les magiciens l'utilisaient à bon escient. Le royaume pourrait connaître un véritable âge d'or ! Guérir les malades, aider aux récoltes, faciliter la vie des habitants... tellement de choses seraient possibles ! Ce ne serait pas un monde parfait, loin de là. Il y aurait toujours des maladies incurables, des criminels, nous ferions toujours des erreurs... mais ce serait bien, non ?

Elyan ne pensait qu'aux humains, il oubliait toutes les créatures magiques. Malgré tout, il ne voyait pas une vie idéale avec la magie. Il savait qu'il y aurait du mieux comme il pourrait y avoir du pire. Il surprenait sa sœur. Guenièvre ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été si partisan du retour de la magie. Elle ignorait comme les autres que, depuis son retour à Camelot, il avait beaucoup parlé avec un certain chevalier sur le sujet.

\- Gwen, dit-il encore, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Gauvain aurait été vraiment heureux de l'entendre dire tout ça, tout comme Merlin, Ael ou bien Gaius.

Séyème les observait pensive. Le chevalier l'étonnait vraiment. Elle était ravie qu'il ait cet avis, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et la reine qui prenait le même chemin...

Quand le Gardien leur avait demandé de l'aider à ramener la magie à Camelot, elle n'avait pas imaginé que trouver des alliés serait si facile. Leur objectif était encore bien loin, c'était évident. Enfin, ils avaient quand même la reine dans leur camp. Ils avaient aussi son frère, sa servante et d'autres membres importants à la cour. Bientôt, ils auraient même le roi.

Quand Gwen répondit à son frère qu'il avait raison, la princesse d'Ehbi se dit que rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter à présent. Ils étaient sur la route du retour de la magie au royaume de Camelot. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher, mais restait sur ses gardes. Quand on avait ce genre de pensées, c'est qu'on avait forcément oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans l'équation et Séyème se demandait bien qui ou quoi...

* * *

**NdA :** Et un chapitre posté dans des délais raisonnables, un ! L'histoire avance, Elyan et Gwen ont fait leur choix à propos de la magie, reste à convaincre les autres. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. À bientôt pour la suite !


	25. Action, réaction

**Chapitre 25 – Action, réaction**

.

Arthur était perturbé. Sa discussion avec Séyème datait déjà de quelques jours et elle ne cessait de passer et repasser dans sa tête.

On pouvait naître avec la magie. Cette idée ne le tranquillisait pas. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé angoissé ces dernières nuits ? Gwen ne parvenait qu'à grande peine à le rassurer afin qu'il puisse se rendormir. Elle savait ce qui le tracassait. Il lui en avait parlé, ainsi qu'à Merlin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la stupeur sur le visage quand il leur avait dit. N'y avait-il donc que lui qui avait tant de mal à admettre ces nouvelles ?

Sa femme et son serviteur évitaient tous deux des conversations poussées sur le sujet. Ils esquivaient. Mais pourquoi ? Et pensaient-ils sincèrement qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

Le roi pesta à leur encontre. Guenièvre passait sans cesse son temps avec Elyan ou chez les Ehbiens. Merlin et Gauvain étaient devenus inséparables. Il avait l'impression que les personnes comptant le plus dans sa vie l'avaient complètement oublié.

C'était faux bien sûr. Ils pensaient au contraire tellement à lui qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de l'éviter plutôt que de l'affronter à propos de la magie. Arthur ne faisait pas mieux avec Gaius.

La princesse d'Ehbi lui avait dit de prendre un exemple. Le roi avait choisi Gaius. Le médecin de cour avait pratiqué la magie autrefois. Depuis la Purge, il ne l'avait plus utilisée mais il avait toujours en lui les connaissances qui auraient intéressé Arthur.

Gaius faisait le bien. Il était médecin. Il n'était plus magicien. C'était un exemple parfait pour comprendre ce que lui avait dit Séyème Tajane. Elle lui avait demandé de réfléchir, de se souvenir, ce qu'il avait fait. À présent, il avait des questions. Sauf qu'il était incapable d'obtenir les réponses.

Cette fois encore, le roi se dissimula derrière un mur et laissa passer Gaius sans qu'il le voit. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et le suivit sans se faire repérer.

Arthur avait honte d'agir ainsi. Jouer les espions dans son propre château, avec Gaius qui plus est, c'était ridicule. Si ses chevaliers le voyaient... Mais heureusement ce n'était pas arrivé. Il avait bien failli se faire prendre par Léon, mais il l'avait évité à temps. C'était encore plus ridicule que le reste. Depuis quand devait-il se cacher d'eux ? Et pourquoi aurait-il dû lui fournir des explications sur ses actes ? Croiser le roi dans les couloirs n'avait rien d'extraordinaire !

Arthur arrêta sa filature. Pourquoi devait-il agir ainsi ? Parce qu'il craignait que ses pensées se lisent sur son visage peut-être. Il avait si peur que quelqu'un le surprenne à penser à des choses interdites. La magie. L'évoquer était presque un crime en soi. Et voilà qu'il voulait en savoir davantage !

Avec un profond soupir, le roi se lança de nouveau à la suite de Gaius. Il arriverait bien à trouver le courage pour lui parler aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ? Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état.

.

\- Et un sorbet ? demanda Gauvain. Tu ne pourrais pas nous faire apparaître ça ? Aux fruits ou au réglisse ! J'ai entendu que c'était...

\- Non ! refusa pour la énième fois Merlin. Je ne ferai rien apparaître pour toi.

Le chevalier fit la moue. Depuis la révélation, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, il ne cessait de multiplier les demandes auprès du jeune magicien. La patience de Merlin commençait sérieusement à s'émousser.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Un travail de chevalier par exemple ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Eh bien, moi, j'ai du travail, dit-il alors qu'il terminait de ranger les plantes de Gaius sur les étagères.

\- Et je t'aide à le faire ! répondit aussitôt Gauvain en plaçant les pots sur les plus hautes. Maintenant dis-moi, tu peux faire chanter des objets ? Ou pleuvoir à l'intérieur ?

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te changer en pot de chambre !

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Gauvain !

Le chevalier le regardait avec un air à la fois admiratif et interrogatif qui, passé quelques heures, devenait insupportable. Merlin aimait beaucoup Gauvain, c'était même son meilleur ami, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ses questions.

\- Donne-lui ce qu'il demande, lui avait conseillé Ael quand il s'était ouvert à elle de son comportement. Donne-le-lui _exactement_.

Merlin avait refusé, par principe. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il aurait dû obéir. Il comprenait aussi ce qu'avait sous-entendu la servante de Guenièvre.

\- Que veux-tu exactement ? interrogea-t-il gravement en plantant son regard dans celui du chevalier.

Gauvain ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Il sembla réfléchir profondément à la question. Merlin en profita pour ranger les dernières plantes dans les pots. Il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Sith à présent. Il n'avait pas pu parler beaucoup avec l'Ehbien ces derniers jours. Le serviteur d'Assim Tajane pourrait sans doute lui donner des nouvelles de son prince et de Morgane. Il devait en outre toujours lui demander la recette des gâteaux pour Arthur. Et puis, il aimait bien sa compagnie.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il auprès de Gauvain.

\- Je peux demander plusieurs...

\- Une seule.

\- D'accord.

Il réfléchit encore puis leva les yeux.

\- Je sais.

Merlin croisa les bras, curieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais... commença le chevalier. Je voudrais voler. Dans les airs, comme les oiseaux. Enfin je ne veux pas être un oiseau, hein ! Je veux juste voler.

\- Voler ?

\- Voler.

Le magicien dut retenir un sourire. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait le faire voler.

\- Bien, alors prépare-toi.

Avant que Gauvain ait pu demander comment, Merlin leva la main. Les mots de l'ancienne religion lui vinrent naturellement aux lèvres, ses yeux s'éclairent d'or... et Gauvain s'éleva dans les airs !

\- Wow ! s'émerveilla-t-il. C'est...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots mais son air béat parlait pour lui. Merlin l'observa un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs devant son ami et Gauvain n'avait pas eu l'air effrayé une seconde, comme Lancelot avant lui. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça, songea-t-il.

Gauvain repoussa le plafond de ses mains trop fort et manœuvra maladroitement pour rester à peu près droit.

\- Je dois y aller, lui dit Merlin. Personne ne devrait venir par ici mais, si ça arrivait, Ael t'avertirait c'est certain. Donc tu ne risques rien. On se voit plus tard.

Le sourire de Gauvain s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça !

\- Tu as demandé à voler.

\- Pas pour le reste de ma vie !

\- Il fallait préciser.

\- Et si quelqu'un arrive ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Ael t'avertira.

\- Mais je ne suis pas invisible !

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher alors que tu me harcèles depuis des jours !?

Le visage du chevalier se décomposa. Le petit sourire de Merlin n'arrangea rien.

\- À plus tard ! dit-il en l'abandonnant dans la pièce.

\- Merlin ! Reviens !

La supplique de Gauvain resta sans réponse. Satisfait de lui, Merlin s'élança dans les couloirs. Il devait trouver Sith.

.

Ael leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Arthur cesserait-il donc ce numéro d'espion ? Voilà des jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Gaius ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte.

Le roi le suivait partout dès qu'il le pouvait, dans ses visites, ses courses... aujourd'hui, Arthur avait même été jusqu'à se déguiser et l'accompagner discrètement jusqu'à la ville basse. Le souverain avec la tenue d'un paysan... Il fallait avouer que l'image valait le détour. Il avait fière allure avec son pantalon de toile brun et sa chemise dont le blanc n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La veste rehaussait un peu le tout avec la capuche qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête. Enfin tout de même, ça en devenait ridicule.

Ael ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Arthur agirait de la sorte. Elle doutait d'ailleurs que beaucoup de personnes puissent l'imaginer se cacher derrière un étal de légumes et mettre une salade devant son visage pour se cacher du médecin de la cour. Surtout qu'en pensant aux réactions des autres, la sienne était vraiment étrange.

Guenièvre avait parlé avec son frère de la magie. L'analogie avec le verre d'eau lui avait vraiment beaucoup plu. Ael savait qu'Elyan était partisan du retour de la magie. Gauvain lui avait rapporté certaines de leurs conversations et elle n'avait pu que se réjouir de son avis. La reine avait fini par lui parlé de leur passage chez Séyème. Il avait fallu un peu de temps, mais Ael avait réussi à lui faire dire qu'elle était d'accord pour abolir l'interdiction et établir des règles. Gwen avait été plus que soulagée quand sa servante lui avait dit qu'elle était de son côté et qu'elle l'aiderait dans sa démarche. Gauvain avait agi pareillement avec Elyan et Ael imaginait sans peine qu'il y aurait bientôt une réunion entre eux quatre, Merlin et Gaius. Elle voulait avant ça faire avancer les choses avec Arthur. Le souverain devrait se trouver à cette réunion. Léon aussi maintenant qu'elle y pensait, mais elle faisait confiance à Gwen et Elyan pour évoquer avec lui la magie. Le chevalier se rallierait à eux, elle en était certaine. Il faudrait seulement trouver les bons mots.

Ael pensa soudain à Perceval au campement des druides. Grâce à Kour, il en apprenait chaque jour davantage sur la magie. Il ne tarderait pas à songer comme eux, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais avec la présence de Morgane, elle se devait d'émettre des réserves. La jeune femme était perdue. Privée de ses pouvoirs, affaiblie, elle avait mué sa peur en colère et affrontait ses gardes avec des répliques acérées qui en aurait blessé plus d'un si Assim n'avait pas été auprès d'elle. Le prince d'Ehbi faisait tout pour qu'elle aille mieux, à la fois dans son corps et dans sa tête. Le chemin serait long, très long, mais Morgane était sur la bonne voie.

Non loin d'elle, Arthur reposa la salade avec des excuses pour le marchand qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Le roi s'empressa de partir. Il se mit dans les pas de Gaius une nouvelle fois tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il fit mine d'ôter une paille de ses chaussures quand le médecin se détourna un instant. Cette fois, c'en était trop !


	26. Espion, questions et lévitation

**Chapitre 26 – Espion, questions et lévitation  
**

.

Il était hors de question qu'Arthur continue d'espionner le médecin comme ça. Ael marcha à sa rencontre. Elle attrapa le bras du roi et l'entraîna à l'écart des chalands.

\- Mais que... chercha-t-il à comprendre avant de la reconnaître. Ael ?

\- Sire, dit-elle sans détour, jusqu'à quand comptez-vous espionner Gaius ?

\- Moi ? Mais je n'espionne personne ! Qu'est-ce...

Elle lui assénait un tel regard qu'il détourna les yeux sans finir ses excuses qu'il savait qu'elle ne croirait pas.

\- Je sais que depuis votre visite chez les Ehbiens vous suivez Gaius. Personne ne s'en est encore rendu compte à part moi, mais ça ne durera pas. Avec tout mon respect, Sire, il faut que cela cesse.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, lâcha Arthur en se dégageant enfin de sa poigne.

Ne pas comprendre, c'était bien une chose qui arrivait rarement à Ael. C'était aussi le genre de phrase qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre. Comme si elle était trop stupide pour un instant imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Sire, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles. Je sais faire marcher ma tête. Je comprends sans doute bien plus de choses que vous.

La phrase toucha le roi dans son orgueil. Son regard changea. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle dise ça. Il ne l'aurait pas non plus apprécié de Merlin, mais ces derniers jours il ne le voyait qu'à peine.

Le franc parlé de son serviteur lui avait toujours plu même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Gwen avec Ael. Elle lui faisait du bien. Elle était davantage son amie que sa servante. Arthur avait toujours des sentiments mitigés à son propos. Son cœur lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais sa tête lui disait qu'elle lui cachait des choses et il ne savait qui écouter. Les deux étaient sans doute vrais, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

\- Laisse-moi, demanda-t-il. J'ai des choses à faire et tu en as sûrement aussi.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se détourna prêt à repartir en filature. La main d'Ael sur son bras l'arrêta encore.

\- Si ce n'est pas pour aller une bonne fois pour toute parler avec Gaius, je ne vous laisserai pas filer.

\- Ael... menaça Arthur.

\- Que vous soyez le roi ne change rien. S'il le faut, je vous traînerai de force jusqu'au médecin.

Elle disait vrai, il le voyait. Il voyait aussi qu'elle lisait encore bien en lui. Ael avait cette faculté de toujours savoir ce que pensait les gens. C'était dérangeant.

Il se dégagea de sa main une fois de plus.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Merlin et Gauvain.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment. Alors, allez-vous y aller ?

Arthur soupira.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- On l'a toujours.

\- Mais tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé.

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te jeter au cachot pour ça ?

\- Vous allez enfin parler avec Gaius ?

Le roi se dirigea vers le médecin plutôt que de répondre.

.

Gauvain cherchait par tous les moyens à redescendre. Depuis que Merlin était parti, le chevalier avait bien de la peine à maîtriser les airs. Il avait arrêté de se cogner sans cesse contre le plafond, mais il ne maîtrisait pas pour autant la lévitation.

Le serviteur n'était apparemment pas décidé à revenir rompre le sort avant un moment. Gauvain savait donc qu'il devait se débrouiller d'ici là. D'autant qu'Ael lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas non plus.

Il voulait voler, il allait voler. Il lui était impossible de mettre un pied au sol. C'était comme si la gravité n'avait plus de prise sur lui. Merlin avait exactement suivi ses directives. Ah, on ne l'y prendrait plus à supplier un magicien de faire usage de ses pouvoirs !

La tête en bas, les pieds au plafond, Gauvain finit par réussi à cramponner le haut des étagères de Gaius du bout des doigts. Avec un grognement d'effort, il tira sur son bras et ses deux mains s'accrochèrent au bois. Bonne nouvelle, il était moins lourd qu'elles, il pourrait donc se tracter et atteindre le sol.

Il se hissa vers le bas et lâcha une main pour atteindre l'étagère suivante. C'est alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. L'ouverture le surprit mais il parvint à conserver sa prise sur le meuble.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-il sans voir l'ouverture. Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu vas me faire descendre ?

\- Gauvain !?

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Merlin. Le chevalier tourna la tête effaré vers l'arrivant.

\- Guenièvre ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Et sa main lâcha le bois.

.

Arthur rattrapa Gaius dans la rue mine de rien. Il calqua son pas sur le sien en se plaçant à ses côtés et se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

\- Sire ? s'exclama le médecin en le reconnaissant sous son accoutrement. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Avez-vous fini vos achats, Gaius ?

\- Oui, mais il me reste maintenant des plantes à ramasser.

\- Bien, bien. Allons-y.

De surprise, cette fois le médecin s'arrêta.

\- Vous souhaitez m'accompagner ? Pour ramasser des plantes ?

\- Merlin se plaint toujours de devoir y aller. Je vais donc juger moi-même ce qu'il en est.

Gaius détailla le visage du souverain pendant de longues secondes. Arthur évita son regard. Il passait et repassait ses mains sur ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance.

\- Bien, finit par prononcer le médecin. Allons-y. Là-bas, vous me direz peut-être ce qui vous tracasse.

.

La reine fixa complètement abasourdie le chevalier léviter jusqu'au plafond qu'il percuta brutalement sur les fesses.

\- Aïe !

\- Gauvain ?

\- Ma dame.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

_\- AEL !_ cria-t-il en pensée au Gardien._ Aide-moi ! Guenièvre..._

_\- Je sais_, coupa Ael en réponse.

_\- Elle…_

_\- C'est voulu. À plus tard !_ répondit-elle à ses attentes et elle rompit le contact.

Pendant que le chevalier pestait dans sa tête de toutes les manières possibles, la reine avait fermé et bloqué la porte et s'approchait maintenant de lui les yeux écarquillés.

\- Gauvain, c'est bien vous ?

\- Ma dame, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

\- Vous…

\- Volez, termina-t-il pour elle. Oui, mais ce n'est pas de mon fait ! Je vous jure que...

\- Je n'en dirai rien.

\- Pardon ?

La reine était déterminée. Ses nouvelles résolutions prenaient corps aujourd'hui.

\- Je garderai le secret, Gauvain, dit-elle. Vous êtes un homme bon, je suis sûr que vous n'utiliseriez jamais la magie pour faire le mal.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- N'ayez crainte !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi !

Gwen le regarda circonspecte. Il n'était pas aussi paniqué qu'elle le pensait, il paraissait sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas vous ?

\- Je vous le jure !

\- Alors qui ?

\- Eh bien, c'est…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Dites-le-moi, Gauvain ! Je vais faire demander les gardes. Si un sorcier doté de mauvaises intentions se trouve à Camelot…

\- Non !

\- Non ? Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'est pas vous qui…

Le chevalier soupira. Cette conversation était compliquée, et la faire depuis le plafond n'aidait pas. Quant à la reine… il ne savait pas encore s'il était réjoui ou effrayé de la voir affronter les événements comme si trouver un chevalier dans les airs était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Je ne suis pas magicien, soupira Gauvain. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir.

\- Donc c'est bien quelqu'un d'autre qui vous a mis là.

\- Oui, mais à sa décharge, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé.

\- Vous avez…

\- C'est compliqué, coupa-t-il. Enfin je vous assure que la personne qui m'a mis là n'est un danger pour personne !

\- Est-ce un ehbien ?

\- Non.

\- Une personne de Camelot ?

\- Ma dame, pardonnez-moi, mais je vais garder son identité pour moi. Je sais qu'Elyan et vous avez un avis _particulier_ sur la magie, je le partage, mais je préfère tout de même garder le secret.

C'était légitime. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

\- Combien de temps allez-vous rester là haut ? s'enquit alors Gwen qui se demandait bien comment elle pouvait l'aider à descendre.

\- Un moment encore, je le crains. Sans doute pas plus d'une journée cependant.

\- Gauvain, Gaius et Merlin finiront par revenir. Il faut qu'on vous fasse redescendre.

\- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour Merlin. Gaius risque de moins apprécier en revanche.

Gwen fronça les sourcils au commentaire sur le serviteur d'Arthur. Il était vrai qu'Elyan et elle étaient pour le retour de la magie. Gauvain et Ael l'étaient tout autant et Merlin était proche d'eux. Cela voulait-il dire…

\- Il n'est pas contre la magie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui ? chercha à comprendre le chevalier en se rétablissant d'une pirouette involontaire.

\- Merlin, il n'est pas contre la magie ?

\- Ma dame, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, pas à moi.

La reine soupira, mais promit qu'elle le ferait. Elle décida ensuite de fouiller la pièce sous le regard attentif de Gauvain. Parmi toutes les affaires du médecin et de son apprenti, elle finit par dénicher une corde à linge. Elle y noua par l'anse une tasse et revint vers le chevalier.

\- Attrapez ça et nouez-le à votre cheville. Je vais vous aider à redescendre.

\- Merci ! dit Gauvain en réceptionnant la tasse et en la lui renvoyant après l'avoir détachée de la cordelette. Vous arriverez à me tirer ? Je vais vous aider, mais…

\- Me prenez-vous pour une fillette sans défense ? répliqua Gwen amusée.

\- Pas le moins du monde !

\- Alors allons-y !

Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde à sa jambe droite, puis se mit tête en bas et attrapa le fil qui tombait jusqu'à Guenièvre. Elle le tint solidement et ne lâcha une main que lorsque Gauvain fut à sa portée pour attraper la sienne. D'un mouvement qui la fit légèrement décoller du sol, il se rétablit pieds vers le bas mais flottant toujours dans le vide.

\- Il faut vous attacher quelque part ou vous allez retourner au plafond. La table n'est pas assez lourde, mais le lit de Gaius devrait convenir.

Non sans difficulté, ils atteignirent la couche. Gauvain l'attrapa par dessous pour se maintenir assis sur les couvertures pendant que Gwen accrochait ses chevilles à un des pieds du lit. Le chevalier redécolla dès qu'il lâcha sa prise, mais le lit le retint debout près du sol. La reine s'empara d'un lourd chaudron présent dans la pièce et lui fourra dans les mains avant de le remplir avec tous les objets lourds qu'elle pu trouver. Sous le poids, le chevalier finit par se retrouver assis sur le lit. Gwen se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

\- Voilà, souffla-t-elle de soulagement, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le sort prenne fin.

\- Merci. Je vous suis redevable.

\- Si un jour je me retrouve dans la même situation, vous m'aiderez. Même si j'espère sincèrement que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Moi aussi. C'est très handicapant !

\- Il y a pire qu'être coincé au plafond, Gauvain. Même y manger serait possible.

\- Ma dame, il y a des besoins plus handicapants, des besoins… _pressants_.

Gwen détourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer son sourire amusé. Gauvain maudit mille fois Merlin. Il avait intérêt à revenir vite où il ferait de sa vie un enfer !


	27. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

**Chapitre 27 - Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
**

.

Gaius attrapa un brin de lavande avec précaution. Les abeilles bourdonnaient autour du massif où se mêlaient diverses plantes aromatiques. Il prenait garde à ne pas gêner les insectes et éviter ainsi la piqûre. Il se souvenait particulièrement bien de la douleur qu'elle pouvait occasionner même si l'accident qui avait fait doubler sa main de grosseur remontait à sa jeunesse.

Arthur le suivait sans mot dire, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, écoutant patiemment les vertus de chaque feuille ou fleur terminant dans son panier. Il fronça les sourcils quand le médecin s'empara d'un lys encore en fleur. Gaius sourit, amusé de le voir s'imaginer en train de concocter un bouquet pour égayer son logement.

\- Le lys a des propriétés émollientes et cicatrisantes, Sire. Ce n'est pas seulement _joli._

Le roi hocha la tête l'air de dire qu'il savait. Gaius ne fit aucune remarque mais songea néanmoins à ce qu'aurait pu lui rétorquer Merlin.

La journée était belle. À les voir ainsi tous les deux, on aurait pu penser à deux membres d'une même famille ou à un maître et son apprenti. D'une certaine façon, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient. Gaius était une personne importante dans la vie d'Arthur, il avait été près de lui depuis sa naissance. Aujourd'hui, il cherchait à ses côtés des réponses, celles d'un maître.

Le roi s'accroupit auprès de fleurs en boutons. Il joua un instant avec les tiges et les feuilles, semblant se rappeler qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait profité ainsi de la nature. Être prince, être roi, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour soi. Alors en trouver pour flâner, errer dans la forêt ou dans les champs...

\- Tout va bien, Sire ? s'inquiéta Gaius de sa longue immobilisation.

Même lui ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il profite seulement de l'instant. À croire que le moindre de ses gestes ne pouvait pas être anodin. Arthur se redressa en réprimant un soupir, le regard perdu sous le couvert des arbres, loin de leur petite clairière.

\- Gaius.

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Parlez-moi de la magie.

Le roi ne vit pas le visage du médecin quand il formula sa demande. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Par crainte ? Par espoir de ce qu'il y verrait ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Gaius prit le temps de répondre, comme toujours. Il pesait avec soin ses mots avant de parler. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait comme réaction de sa part, sans doute pas ça :

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le médecin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et cela l'étonna. Avoir des réponses était donc si simple ?

\- Avant la Purge, se lança Arthur après une inspiration, vous étiez magicien.

Aucune réaction. Gaius savait rester maître de lui bien mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait.

\- J'ai parlé à Séyème Tajane, poursuivit-il, je sais pour les natifs.

\- Les natifs ?

\- Ceux qui naissent avec la magie.

\- Je vois.

\- Elle m'a bien expliqué ce qu'il en est de l'inné et de l'acquis. La magie ne corrompt pas, seuls les êtres choisissent le mauvais chemin.

\- C'est exact, dit doucement Gaius et cela encouragea Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous aviez la magie dès la naissance. À vrai dire ça n'a aucune importance. Je retiens seulement qu'avant la Purge vous étiez magicien. Si j'ai bien compris ce que Séyème m'a dit vous l'êtes toujours, mais vous avez choisi de vous couper de toute magie en vous ralliant à mon père, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- ...

\- N'ayez crainte, Gaius. Vous pouvez me répondre en toute franchise. Je suis en quête de réponses aujourd'hui, je ne fais le procès de personne.

Gaius se perdit à son tour sur la contemplation de la végétation. Il devait être honnête avec Arthur. S'il ratait cette occasion, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où il devait aller, ce qu'attendait exactement le roi de lui, si tenté qu'il le sache lui-même. En tout cas, il devait lui répondre et, ce, sans détours. Le médecin prit encore un peu de temps pour mettre en ordre ses pensées, puis se tourna vers le jeune souverain.

\- Vous avez raison, Sire, je suis magicien. J'ai choisi lors de la Purge de renoncer à toute magie. Si je ne l'avais pas fait...

\- Vous seriez mort.

\- C'est exact.

Arthur savait ça. Même l'ami le plus proche d'Uther aurait fini sur le bûcher, que ce soit à cette époque ou peu avant sa mort.

_Et sa sœur ?_ lui demanda une petite voix. Il devait s'en assurer.

\- Vous saviez que Morgane avait des pouvoirs.

\- J'ai longtemps espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Mon père l'aurait-il fait tuer ?

\- Je ne le crois pas.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

\- Malgré tous ses défauts, Uther a toujours aimé ses enfants, Arthur. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Morgane.

\- Mais ? Vous semblez vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes le demi-frère de Morgane. Morgause était sa demi-sœur. Je l'ai sauvée lors de la Purge. Si je ne l'avais pas fait...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Arthur n'eut aucun mal à la finir.

\- Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! s'écria-t-il. Comment aurait-il pu ?

\- Avec la magie, rappela Gaius et Arthur se souvint de ce qu'il avait failli advenir de Mordred et des actes qu'il avait lui même commis il y a des années.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tant de morts...

\- Le passé est le passé, Arthur. Concentrez-vous sur le présent et l'avenir.

\- Pour préparer l'avenir, je dois éviter les erreurs du passé. C'est maintenant que ça se passe.

Le silence se fit, long, pensif pour chacun. Arthur voulait des réponses sur beaucoup de choses sans vraiment savoir lesquelles. Le passé évoqué l'amena à se concentrer sur la Purge. Il tourna et et tourna encore l'affaire sans parvenir à se satisfaire d'une période aussi dramatique à l'aube de ses nouvelles connaissances. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui avait pu causer une telle chose. Il se demandait même s'il l'avait compris un jour.

\- Mon père a pris une grave décision durant la Purge, réfléchit-il à haute voix. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas qu'il ait été aussi extrême. Si je sais aujourd'hui que la magie ne corrompt pas, il devait bien le savoir à l'époque. Ce devait même être une évidence pour chacun ! Pourtant s'il a choisi d'interdire la magie...

Le roi soupira profondément, désemparé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Gaius. Pourquoi exactement a-t-il interdit la magie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le médecin évita son regard et il s'en aperçut.

\- Gaius ?

\- Sire, vous m'avez demandé d'être honnête.

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Croyez-vous être prêt à tout savoir sur la magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux savoir, mais admettre tout ça... c'est remettre en cause tout ce que je sais.

\- Un roi se doit d'être éclairé pour guider son peuple.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr d'être prêt, sans doute ne l'êtes vous pas du tout.

\- Le serai-je un jour ? Je ne le crois pas. Il faut parfois affronter une vérité brutale pour progresser, Gaius. Tout le monde a toujours cherché à me protéger, à me faciliter la vie. Merlin a été le premier à être honnête avec moi, sans enrober les choses, en étant direct. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela m'a été salutaire. Je ne serai pas là maintenant sans lui.

_Ni sans Guenièvre, vous et les chevaliers_, songea Arthur. Mais le point de départ de tout, c'était Merlin.

\- Alors vous voulez savoir.

\- Même si je ne le veux pas, je le dois.

Gaius s'empara de son panier sur le sol et se détourna, près à repartir vers Camelot.

\- La Purge, Sire, vous savez déjà ce qui l'a causé. Il vous faut seulement vous en rappeler.

Il lui jeta un long regard qui mit Arthur mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez supporter la vérité, dit-il et il s'en alla.

Passé l'instant de stupeur, le roi le héla. Le médecin poursuivit sa route. Arthur ne chercha ni à le rejoindre, ni à l'arrêter. Il sentait que sa place en cet instant était toujours au milieu des arbres. À tenter de se souvenir.

Et d'accepter.


	28. Culture, lévitation et souvenirs

**Gauvain et Merlin **sont de retour et **Arthur** se souvient dans ce chapitre. Vous retrouverez en italique des extraits de l'épisode 208 « Les péchés du père ». Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Culture, lévitation et souvenirs**

.

Merlin avait retrouvé le serviteur du prince d'Ehbi dans ses quartiers. Sith s'occupait de diverses tâches auprès de Séyème Tajane en l'absence de son maître. Le jeune homme avait été ravi de le voir. Il avait pu s'esquiver sans souci du rangement qu'il avait à faire avec d'autres. Les deux serviteurs s'étaient donc ainsi retrouver à cheminer dans le château en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Merlin avait fini par aborder un sujet ô combien important pour Arthur, les gâteaux aux épices que lui offrait la princesse d'Ehbi.

\- Je peux te donner la recette, Merlin, affirma Sith, ce n'est pas un secret d'état. Tu sais, ils sont très communs chez nous.

\- Est-ce compliqué à faire ?

\- Non, les cuisiniers n'auront pas de mal. Il leur faudra seulement trouver les épices nécessaires. Tout ne pousse pas ici, mais vous pourriez aménager un espace à l'abri qui permettrait aux plantes de s'épanouir sous ce climat.

\- Cultiver des épices à Camelot ?

\- Bien sûr, comme pour les plantes médicinales !

À l'air qu'afficha Merlin, Sith s'arrêta prit d'un doute.

\- Vous ne les cultivez pas ?

\- Je vais toujours en forêt les chercher pour Gaius, avoua Merlin peiné.

Sith fit les yeux ronds.

\- Mais nous n'allons chercher dans la nature que les espèces les plus rares ! Domestiquées, les plantes conservent tout leur pouvoir !

Démoralisé en premier lieu que les Ehbiens n'aient pas autant de peine que lui à avoir des plantes, Merlin prit le parti inverse. Puisque Sith disait qu'on pouvait cultiver les plantes médicinales, il allait convaincre Gaius !

\- Je t'aiderai, promit Sith quand il lui demanda son soutien, mais je suis tout de même surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de potager au château. C'était le cas partout où nous avons pu nous rendre.

\- Peut-être y en a-t-il eu avant, supposa Merlin, je me renseignerai, mais il n'y en a pas à l'heure actuelle. Tout provient des quatre coins du royaume.

\- Séyème me demandait hier de trouver un moyen de vous être utile. J'ai trouvé, je vais vous aider à faire un potager. Outre les légumes et les plantes aromatiques, nous y implanterons des herbes médicinales et d'autres aux vertus… disons magiques, décida-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'idée ne pouvait que ravir Merlin. Pendant qu'ils discutaient du meilleur endroit au château pour faire un potager, ils gagnèrent les appartements du serviteur d'Arthur et du médecin. Leur bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir. Mais leurs sourires s'évanouirent quand ils découvrirent les visages de Gwen et Gauvain assis sur le lit de Gaius.

.

\- Donc, résuma Sith à l'issue des explications fournies par chacun, sire Gauvain est sous l'emprise d'un sort de lévitation.

\- Oui, confirma Guenièvre. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures.

\- Je veux que ça cesse ! tonna le chevalier depuis le lit derrière eux.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui a demandé à voler pourtant ? demanda sournoisement Merlin.

\- Il l'a fait, dit Gwen, mais je suis sûr qu'il le regrette.

\- Je suis rongé par les regrets, opina Gauvain avec un regard noir pour Merlin et son sourire en coin.

\- Souhaitez-vous attendre que le sorcier qui l'a mis dans cet état s'occupe de lui ou souhaitez-vous que je m'en charge ? demanda Sith.

\- Vous seriez en mesure de lever le sort ? s'étonna Gwen.

\- Mes pouvoirs ne valent pas ceux du prince, mais je peux le lever. C'est assez simple.

\- Faites-le ! supplia aussitôt Gauvain.

\- Ma dame ? s'enquit-il auprès de Guenièvre. Ce serait une violation de l'accord entre la princesse et le roi. Puis-je dans ce cas…

\- Faites. J'en prends la responsabilité. Mais tout ceci doit rester entre nous quatre.

\- Cinq, coupa Merlin. Ael va forcément le savoir.

\- Ôte ce sourire de ton visage, Merlin, avertit Gauvain, ou je te jette dans le premier tas de fumier venu dès que mes pieds retrouvent le sol.

La menace ne fit ni chaud ni froid au jeune homme, mais il se tut. Sith s'approcha du chevalier sous leur regard attentif, particulièrement celui de la reine. Comme Merlin avant lui, il prononça tout bas quelques mots de l'ancienne langue, ses yeux virèrent à l'or.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama aussitôt le chevalier en repoussant le chaudron qui l'avait maintenu assis jusqu'ici.

Il s'empressa de se détacher.

\- Merci, Sith. Maintenant, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais je dois tout de suite…

\- Allez-y, rit Guenièvre et il disparut de la pièce.

\- Envie pressante ? demanda Sith.

Elle se contenta de sourire.

.

Dans la ville basse, Ael assista à la scène avec le même amusement. Elle laissa au loin leurs esprits et se pencha sur celui de Gaius. Le médecin revenait vers le château.

Elle ne l'intercepta pas quand il passa près d'elle. Il lui jeta un long regard qu'elle compris aussitôt. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Arthur. Le roi avait la tête en ébullition.

Ael abandonna la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle ne comptait pas le rejoindre, mais s'assurer de loin qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il luttait avec ses souvenirs en ce moment, elle le voyait. Les mots de Gaius tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il cherchait à mettre la main sur les souvenirs qui lui permettraient de comprendre la Purge tout en étant effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il trouverait.

Le Gardien se laissa tomber contre le tronc d'un chêne, là où personne ne pourrait l'ennuyer. Elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle laissa filer son esprit vers celui du roi. Avec douceur, sans qu'il en ait conscience, elle apaisa le flot confus de ses pensées. Elle en écarta certaines comme on souffle sur la poussière d'un meuble.

Elle savait parfaitement quel souvenir devait remonter à la surface. En prenant garde, elle le tira jusqu'à la pensée consciente d'Arthur. Elle suggéra au roi de s'asseoir et le souverain s'exécuta comme si l'idée était la sienne. Alors seulement Ael lui permit de revivre ce moment il y a quelques années où Morgause avait fait revenir Ygerne à sa demande.

_\- S'il le découvre, lui disait Merlin tandis que Morgause allumait des bougies, Uther ne vous pardonnera pas d'avoir collaborer avec une sorcière._

_\- Il se trompe peut-être au niveau de la magie qui sait ?_

_\- Vous croyez cela ?_

_\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il le prétend. Morgause est une sorcière, et ne nous a fait aucun mal. Tout ceux qui pratiquent la magie ne sont pas obligatoirement malfaisant._

Arhur fronça les sourcils. Il doutait déjà de ce qu'on lui avait dit sur la magie ? Oui, tout était encore différent à ce moment là.

Il vit Morgause prononcer des mots qu'il ne comprit pas et sa mère apparaître. L'émotion qui l'avait saisi alors lui revint en force. Il sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux, puis couler quand elle évoqua la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé… répéta-t-il comme à l'époque avant de s'excuser d'avoir causé la mort de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui encore il ne supportait pas cette idée. Dans ses souvenirs, Ygerne le prit dans ses bras avant d'avouer qu'Uther était le seul responsable. Arthur l'avait suppliée de s'expliquer. Elle avait cédé.

_\- Ton père… dit-elle après une hésitation, voulait désespérément un héritier. Sans un fils, la dynastie des Pendragon allait s'éteindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir._

_\- Alors comment suis-je né ? Dites-le-moi._

_\- Ton père m'a dupé. Il est parti voir la sorcière Nimue et lui a demandé son aide pour que je puisse engendrer un enfant. Tu es venu au monde grâce à la magie._

_\- Non... c'est faux._

_\- Je suis désolée, Arthur ! Ton père s'est joué de toi comme il s'est joué de moi ! Une vie est conçue lorsqu'une autre est prise, ton père savait cela._

_\- Non._

\- Non ! répéta-t-il encore et une pensée venue d'on-ne-sait-où lui jura que son père ne savait pas pour ce funeste échange.

_\- Il a sacrifié ma vie, poursuivit Ygerne. La dynastie des Pendragon grâce à ce sacrifice ne s'est pas éteinte. Cela ne change pas le fait que tu sois mon fils et que je sois fière de toi. Et maintenant que je te vois j'aurais donné mille fois ma vie. Que cela ne te change en aucun cas, Arthur._

Mais ça l'avait changé. Il était rentré à Camelot bouleversé. Il avait confronté son père.

_\- Vous vouliez tellement avoir un héritier que vous étiez prêt à utiliser la magie ! lui avait-il lancé alors que tous avaient quitté la salle._

_\- Est-ce Morgause qui t'a dit ça ? Elle ment, dit Uther mais ses mots sonnaient faux._

_\- Ma mère est morte, parce que vous êtes égoïste, et arrogant. Son sang est sur vos mains !_

Il ressentait encore sa colère de l'époque. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été dans une telle fureur et qu'Uther démente n'avait fait que l'accentuer.

_\- C'est ce qui nourrit votre haine envers ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Au lieu de vous blâmer de ce que vous avez fait, vous blâmez les autres !_

_\- Tu crois les mensonges d'une sorcière, au lieu de croire ton père, Arthur ? Je ne peux que penser que Morgause t'a jeté un sort._

_\- Vous avez traqué les gens, de son espèce, comme des animaux ! Vous avez condamné à mort des centaines d'entre eux !_

_\- Tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie ne reculeront jamais devant rien pour nous détruire. J'ai toujours fait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger ce royaume !_

_\- Vous osez parler d'honneur, de noblesse, et vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, un hypocrite et un lâche !_

Il se rappelait lui avoir lancé son gant pour le défier en duel. Duel que son père avait refusé avant de lever son épée pour se défendre contre la rage de son propre fils décidé à le tuer. Mais était-ce vraiment son fils à cet instant ? Il lui avait alors dit ne plus considérer comme tel, et c'était vrai. Il l'aurait tué si Merlin n'était pas entré à ce moment là.

_\- Arthur, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez !_

_\- Ma mère est morte à cause de lui !_

_\- Tuer votre père ne la ramènera pas. Vous avez perdu un parent.. Voulez vous en perdre un autre aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Écoute-le bien, Arthur, lui avait demandé Uther mais il n'entendait que Merlin qui avait poursuivi._

_\- Je vous en prie... Posez cette épée à terre._

_\- Tu as entendu, ce que ma mère a dit ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite de vivre ! Il a exécuté ceux qui faisaient usage de magie, alors qu'il s'en est servi lui même ! Vous avez causé trop de souffrances, et de peine ! Je vais mettre un terme à cela !_

Il voulait tellement le voir mourir alors… mais Merlin l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Sa mère n'était qu'une illusion. Tout était de la faute de Morgause ! Peut-être était-elle vraiment une illusion de l'enchanteresse. Mais était-ce pour autant un mensonge ? Non. Et qu'avait dit son père ?

_\- Je jure sur ma vie que j'aimais ta mère.. Et qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je ne désire pas qu'elle soit encore en vie, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire quoi que ce soit.._

Il voulait bien le croire mais, maintenant qu'il revoyait la scène des années plus tard, il se rendait compte qu'Uther ne l'avait pas contredit sur sa naissance. Et déjà il demandait pardon à son père, remerciait Merlin...

__\- Je te suis redevable, Merlin. J'avais.. j'avais perdu la raison. Une fois encore force est de constater que ceux qui pratiquent la magie sont malfaisants et dangereux. J'en prends conscience. Et cela grâce à toi.__

Si Arthur n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait effondré. Gaius avait dit qu'il pouvait supporter la vérité sur l'origine de la Purge. En cet instant, il ne le croyait pas.


	29. Concernant la magie

**Chapitre 29 – Concernant la magie**

.

Merlin n'était pas présent quand Arthur rendit visite à Gaius. Il visitait avec Sith des lieux où installer le futur potager du château. Ils en profitaient pour discuter magie à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était une première pour le jeune magicien. Il était avec quelqu'un _comme lui_, discutant de sujets interdits comme s'ils étaient _normaux._

Sith savait que Merlin était un sorcier. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait usage de ses pouvoirs devant lui avant « l'affaire Gauvain », il l'avait deviné dès qu'il avait appris qu'il était un seigneur des dragons. D'autres que l'Ehbien auraient été surpris, effrayés voire fascinés par une telle découverte. Pour le serviteur du prince Assim Tajane, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Et cela faisait du bien à Merlin de pouvoir être à ce point lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Voilà une semaine qu'il en était ainsi et il n'envisageait pas que cela puisse s'arrêter.

La vie avait repris son cours pour chacun depuis que Gauvain en avait fini de la lévitation. Il s'était bien vite remis de sa mésaventure. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé même s'il le souhaitait ardemment. Ce n'était pas Merlin le problème. Les moqueries entre eux n'étaient jamais bien méchantes et il reconnaissait l'avoir mérité. Le chevalier ne lui en voulait pas pour ce sort « raté ». Mais on ne l'y prendrait quand même plus à faire des demandes d'ordre magique ! Enfin... pendant un certain temps.

Non, si Gauvain ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était à cause de Guenièvre. Depuis sa discussion avec Séyème Tajane et Elyan, la reine voulait en savoir plus sur la magie et sur la manière de l'autoriser. Son frère était ravi de pouvoir l'aider dans sa démarche en se renseignant auprès des ehbiens et permettre l'avènement d'un ordre nouveau. Il l'était d'autant plus qu'il était ainsi amené à côtoyer la princesse d'Ehbi qui était bien loin de le laisser indifférent. Si son physique l'avait captivé en premier lieu, c'était maintenant de son caractère qu'il était sous le charme. Gwen s'était inquiétée de sa plus qu'attirance pour Séyème, avant de comprendre que la princesse était tout aussi intéressée que lui. Elle n'avait pu que sourire en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien à tomber amoureux de personnes de sang royal.

Comme Elyan était délégué auprès des gens d'Ehbi pour obtenir des réponses, Guenièvre s'était rabattue sur Ael et Gauvain. Sa servante se faisait un devoir de répondre à chacune de ses questions, bien trop souvent par une autre question d'ailleurs, mais cela l'amenait à réfléchir et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne parvenait pas en revanche à savoir à quel point Ael était impliquée avec la magie. Elle lui avait juré ne pas être magicienne et Gwen était plutôt enclin à la croire, mais elle n'était pas pour autant une personne _normale._ Tout en elle le lui disait. Restait à savoir qui ou ce qu'elle était en réalité et elle avait compris ne pas être près d'avoir la réponse.

Pour ces raisons, Gwen se tournait depuis une semaine vers Gauvain. Elle avait toujours apprécié le chevalier et c'était réciproque. L'avoir vu coincé au plafond dans les appartements de Gaius les avait rapprochés. Le chevalier avait dit qu'un magicien était responsable sans vouloir lui révéler qui. La curiosité de Gwen avait été piquée. Qui était ce mystérieux lanceur de sort facétieux ? Comment connaissait-il Gauvain ? Vivait-il au château ? Faute de réponses, elle en avait posé d'autres au chevalier. À sa surprise, il s'était révélé grand connaisseur des affaires magiques. Enfin, était-ce vraiment une surprise au vu de sa relation avec Ael ? Gwen aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir comment ils pouvaient en connaître autant et avoir une telle position sur la magie à Camelot. Et plus simplement, comment ils se connaissaient.

Le chevalier lui avait suggéré la veille, ainsi qu'à Elyan, de se retrouver pour parler magie. Il y a quelques mois encore, Guenièvre aurait tremblé à cette seule mention et supplier Gauvain de se taire pour ne pas finir au cachot. Aujourd'hui, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle s'était même proposée pour l'organiser et notait mentalement tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Il y aurait Elyan et elle, Gauvain et Ael, Gaius bien sûr avec Merlin et enfin Sith. Elle cherchait où ils pourraient se retrouver à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes quand elle songea qu'elle avait oublié Léon.

Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance mais n'avait plus autant de lien avec lui qu'avant, ou pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Peut-être que devenir reine avait joué, tout comme leurs vies amoureuses puisqu'ils avaient chacun quelqu'un maintenant, mais il était sûr que les événements de ces derniers mois n'avaient pas aidé à arranger les choses. Elle le regrettait et était décidée à le corriger.

Léon était proche des autres chevaliers, que ce soit Elyan, Gauvain ou Perceval. Il l'était aussi d'Ael. C'était sans doute un des seuls vrais amis de sa servante. Elle n'avait eu que des échos, mais il semblait apparemment assez ouvert à un retour de la magie. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec lui pour savoir dans quelle mesure, à l'instar de Merlin qui avait l'art et la manière d'éviter le sujet, et cette réunion secrète serait parfaite pour cela. Gwen était satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Tout aurait été même parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu Arthur. Le roi n'avait pas eu un sourire depuis une semaine et à peine un mot tendre pour elle. La seule chose qu'il avait pu lui dire sur le souci qui le mettait dans cet état, c'est qu'il concernait la magie. C'était bien loin de rassurer Guenièvre.

.

Gaius ne savait que penser de l'attitude d'Arthur. Le roi était revenu de la forêt très tard dans la journée après leur discussion sur la Purge. Il n'avait pas dit un mot à quiconque à ce sujet depuis et s'enfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Merlin n'avait pas réussi à le dérider malgré ses boutades et Guenièvre n'avait pas obtenu mieux que lui. Ael avait juré à Gaius que la situation était normale. Bien évidemment, le Gardien savait qu'Arthur avait découvert à propos du secret entourant sa naissance. Le médecin se doutait qu'elle avait sans doute facilité le retour des souvenirs du roi. Il lui avait reproché de ne pas s'occuper jusqu'au bout du problème, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle était le Gardien de ce temps, pas sa mère. Arthur était un grand garçon, il devait affronter ça tout seul. Gaius n'osait pas imaginer ce qui avait pu tourner dans sa tête depuis une semaine. Il se posait même beaucoup de questions quand il le vit entrer dans ses quartiers l'air impassible.

\- Si vous cherchez Merlin, il n'est pas ici, Sire, dit-il après le salut de rigueur.

\- Je sais, il est avec Sith.

Il y avait des regrets dans sa voix. Merlin passait peu de temps avec lui ces jours-ci et Arthur était peiné de le voir s'éloigner de lui, jaloux aussi qu'il donne ce temps à l'Ehbien ou bien Gauvain. Toutefois il n'était pas là pour ça. Il se retourna pour verrouiller la porte sous le regard surpris de Gaius et revint lui faire face. Il prit le temps de la réflexion une nouvelle fois et se lança. Il devait avoir des réponses.

\- Je veux savoir la vérité, Gaius. Mon père a-t-il vraiment fait appel à la magie pour me faire venir au monde ?

Le médecin chercha à lire le visage du roi, mais Arthur ne cilla pas. Gaius retint un soupir. Il ne pourrait plus couper à la discussion dorénavant. Il devait en outre être honnête avec lui, même si cela devait blesser le roi.

\- Oui, sire, avoua-t-il dans un léger soupir, Uther a eu recours à la magie.

Un voile passa sur les yeux du roi avant qu'il continue.

\- Savait-il qu'il en coûterait la vie de ma mère ?

\- Il savait qu'il y aurait un prix, mais il ignorait lequel, expliqua le médecin.. Jamais il n'a pensé pouvoir perdre Ygerne par cet accord.

\- Une vie pour une vie... C'est ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il en a été ainsi. Si Nimue lui avait dit la vérité…

\- Je ne serais pas né, coupa Arthur, et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation.

Le roi passa une main dans ses cheveux et se détourna pour cacher son visage et les émotions qu'aurait pu y lire Gaius. Il était perturbé, mais il était aussi apaisé.

\- Séyème avait raison, la magie ne corrompt pas. Seuls les hommes corrompent les hommes. Mon père a corrompu son peuple en faisant de la magie une hérésie.

\- Tous les magiciens ne sont pas dotés de bonnes intentions.

\- Toutes les personnes sans magie ne le sont pas non plus.

Il laissa le silence s'installer et s'installa à la table où étaient posés quelques livres du médecin. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la couverture patinée par le temps et les manipulations. Gaius attendit qu'il reprenne le parole dans le silence, ce qu'il fit au bout de longues minutes.

\- La Purge n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, tout comme l'interdiction de la magie. Vous le savez comme moi, Gaius, tout comme ceux qui ont voulu attenter à la vie de mon père ou à la mienne à cause des atrocités commises à l'époque. La vengeance ne mène à rien, mais je peux comprendre qu'ils aient agi de la sorte. En fait, je crois que je comprends aussi pourquoi Morgane a pris ce chemin.

Le médecin posa une main apaisante sur ce roi en souffrance qui se confrontait de plein fouet à la réalité d'un monde qui lui avait été jusqu'ici occulté.

\- Rien ne justifie ce qu'a fait Morgane, Arthur, sachez-le.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne dis pas le contraire. Simplement… si j'avais découvert être un natif dans un royaume où être ce que je suis signifie le bûcher, si j'avais découvert être l'enfant illégitime d'un roi qui avait causé la mort d'autant d'êtres comme moi... À la place de Morgane, j'aurais pu faire la même chose.

\- Vous oubliez que vous avez Guenièvre, Merlin, vos chevaliers et moi-même.

\- Justement, si je n'avais eu personne ? Ou si j'avais une sœur comme Morgause emplie de rancœur à l'encontre d'Uther ? Gaius, à sa place, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'excuse ce qu'elle a fait, mais je comprends pourquoi elle a pris le mauvais chemin.

\- Sire…

\- Combien d'autres le prennent en ce moment même, Gaius ? Combien veulent ma mort car je poursuis l'œuvre de mon père ? La magie ne devrait pas être interdite, mais puis-je pour autant l'autoriser après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés ces dernières années ? Le peuple l'accepterait-il ? Et moi, est-ce que je suis prêt à ça ?

Pris de court, le médecin ne put pas répondre. Arthur se leva avant qu'il tente une réponse.

\- Ne dites rien, lui demanda-t-il. N'en parlez à personne, de ce que j'ai dit, de mes réflexions… et du secret de ma naissance.

Il déverrouilla la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Quand vous verrez Merlin, envoyez-le-moi. Il sait pour le secret, il m'a convaincu que c'était un mensonge, mais je crois maintenant qu'il m'a menti sciemment pour m'empêcher de tuer mon père. Il a peut-être bien fait à l'époque mais, à présent, nous devons en parler. Dites-lui de se préparer, Gaius, je veux connaître son avis sur la magie et, cette fois, je n'accepterai aucune esquive de sa part.

* * *

**NdA :** Les choses changent à Camelot ! **Arthur** sait et voit les choses autrement, **Gwen** prépare un rendez-vous secret, chacun se positionne sur la magie… J'espère que ça vous plaît. :-) Pour la suite, Merlin et Arthur seront à l'honneur. La grande **révélation** sur la magie de Merlin n'y sera pas mais elle arrive bientôt ! Si vous avez des **avis** ou des **demandes** pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !


	30. Que penses-tu de la magie ?

**Chapitre 30 – Que penses-tu de la magie ?**

.

La pièce était calme, silencieuse. Une fois la porte refermée, on se sentait comme coupé du monde. C'est un univers à part dans le château, un espace de quelques mètres carrés en haut d'une tour où plus personne ne s'aventurait depuis des années. Trop petit pour service d'espace de stockage, trop haut pour y aménager quoique ce soit, l'endroit était à l'abandon depuis longtemps. C'était pour ça qu'Arthur en avait fait un refuge.

La hauteur de plafond n'était pas énorme. En levant les yeux, on pouvait voir l'ossature en bois du toit. On pouvait la toucher en levant la main. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture mais on distinguait l'extérieur par les interstices entre les poutres de soutènement et les pierres du mur. On pouvait aussi y sentir l'air filtrer et amener les odeurs des environs.

Arthur avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Personne ne pouvait le trouver quand il était ici. Il fallait pour venir là se hisser sur une table (et une chaise branlante quand il était plus petit) à l'étage du dessous et pousser une trappe de bois du plancher avant de se hisser à la force des bras à l'intérieur. C'était acrobatique, dangereux pour un enfant. Pourtant combien de fois avait-il échappé aux nourrices successives engagées par son père pour se réfugier ici ? Et combien de fois avait-il été accompagné de Morgane ?

Sa sœur avait partagé ce secret dès l'enfance. Ils s'amusaient à venir dans la cachette, fuyant la cour et leur statut. Ils se confiaient encore des secrets en ce temps là, ils s'aimaient alors comme un frère et une sœur. Et puis ils avaient grandi. Ils avaient oublié leur refuge, leur innocence. Arthur se souvenait encore parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Il avait douze ans et ne savait comment réconforter Morgane de ses cauchemars. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés mais il se rappelait encore ses regrets à ne pas avoir pu l'aider à surmonter ses peurs, son désintérêt aussi alors que ses cours pour le préparer à régner l'accaparait de plus en plus.

Le roi d'aujourd'hui se souvenait du petit garçon qu'il avait été hier. Il regrettait le chemin qu'il avait pris. Pas totalement bien sûr, en réalité seulement pour une chose : Morgane. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider, pas pu la sauver. À présent, c'était Assim Tajane qui avait cette lourde tâche. Le roi espérait de tout cœur qu'il réussisse. Il voulait donner une autre chance à sa sœur. Il le voulait d'autant plus qu'il savait pour la Purge. Ça ne rachèterait jamais les fautes de Morgane, mais il ne demandait pas ça. Il souhaitait simplement qu'elle s'apaise et prenne enfin le bon chemin.

Venir ici pour parler à Merlin, c'était pour lui une manière de boucler la boucle. Mais son serviteur ne pouvait pas le comprendre et, à vrai dire, Arthur ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Ce refuge, il voulait bien le partager, mais pas les souvenirs qu'il y avait. Ceux-là étaient seulement à Morgane et à lui.

.

Merlin pesta quand il réussit à se tirer sur le plancher de bois poussiéreux. Il faisait chaud avec la saison et il avait d'autant plus de mal à retrouver sa respiration. Arthur l'avait mené jusque ici à travers tout le château presque au pas de course. Le roi referma la trappe et s'approcha d'un mur donnant sur le sud d'où leur parvenait une brise qu'il apprécia comme il se doit.

Arthur garda le silence longtemps et Merlin le respecta. Le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder était tout sauf anodin. Le roi lui avait fait passer le message selon lequel il devait se préparer. La seule chose qu'avait pu faire Merlin était de réussir à se calmer avant d'affronter le souverain. Et, maintenant, c'était le moment. Arthur se redressa légèrement, Merlin retint son souffle et le roi se lança :

\- Tu m'as menti ce jour-là, quand j'ai voulu tuer mon père. Tu as dit que Morgause m'avait manipulé. Même si c'est le cas, ce que j'ai appris sur ma naissance n'en est pas moins la vérité. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Merlin, je n'aurai qu'une question à ce sujet : mon père t'a-t-il menacé pour te contraindre au silence ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence mais il ne put garder un visage impassible. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Arthur. Le roi soupira.

\- De quoi t'a-t-il menacé ?

\- Il a dit que si je répétais ce qui s'était passé entre vous il me pendrait. Rien d'anormal vu les événements.

\- Merlin, ne lui cherche pas d'excuses.

Le serviteur haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous présente seulement les faits.

Arthur retint un nouveau soupir.

\- N'en veuillez pas à votre père, demanda Merlin.

\- De t'avoir menacé de mort ? C'était la norme je suppose.

\- Non, contra-t-il sans relever la légère moquerie d'Arthur auquel il aurait répondu d'habitude, de vous l'avoir caché.

\- Si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu éviter tant de morts, Merlin !

\- Ou vous seriez devenu en colère, aigri comme Uther à propos de la magie et il y en aurait eu davantage.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. J'ose croire que ça n'aurait pas été le cas, mais nous ne le saurons jamais, dit-il peiné.

_Et peut-être mieux vaut-il ne pas savoir_, songea le roi.

\- Arthur, laissez le passé où il est.

\- J'aimerais, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Vous le pouvez, vous l'avez fait jusque là.

\- Je peux pas, Merlin. Je…

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, le roi lui fit face.

\- On m'a toujours dit que la magie était un fléau, une hérésie. Ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années allait dans ce sens. Maintenant je sais pour la Purge, j'ai parlé à Séyème. Je vois les choses différemment. Mon père avait tort, la magie n'est pas le mal par essence. Elle a sans doute même beaucoup de vertus mais personne ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de le découvrir. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine à présent et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que toi, tu en penses.

\- De la magie ?

\- Oui, Merlin, de la magie.

Le serviteur eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il savait que la question allait arriver, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait gérer, pas comme lors de leur passage au camp des Ehbiens où Arthur lui avait posé la question. Sauf qu'il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : fuir.

\- Dis-le-moi, Merlin, que penses-tu de la magie ?

\- ...

\- Crois-tu qu'elle soit mauvaise et qu'il soit nécessaire de l'interdire ?

\- …

\- Merlin…

\- Non.

C'était sorti tout seul. Merlin le regretta à l'instant où il prononça le mot. Et puis son inquiétude première disparut quand il vit le soulagement se peindre sur les traits du roi. C'était l'encouragement qu'il fallait. Ce qu'il avait retenu toutes ces années, cette conversation mille fois imaginée prit corps.

\- La magie n'est pas mauvaise pas essence, dit-il avec une voix plus affirmée. Seuls nos actes nous définissent. Pourquoi devrais-je mériter la mort parce que je suis né avec la magie ? Pourquoi devrais-je être tué parce que j'aide ou je soigne des blessés grâce à la magie ? Ça n'a pas de sens, Arthur, ça n'en a jamais eu.

\- Alors tu serais pour le retour de la magie ?

Merlin crut ne pas pouvoir répondre, mais les mots venaient facilement. Si facilement…

\- Oui. La Purge était une erreur. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille l'autoriser sans règles, sans surveillance, mais oui, la magie devrait pouvoir revenir à Camelot. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en partir.

\- Le peuple ne sera peut-être jamais d'accord.

\- Il a accepté une interdiction basée sur de fausses accusations, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas accepter son retour ?

\- C'est un travail de longue haleine. En serai-je capable ?

\- Vous serez le plus grand roi de ces terres, Arthur, je sais que vous en serez capable.

\- Seras-tu là pour m'aider ?

\- Je serai toujours auprès de vous. C'est là qu'est ma place.

Même s'il était touché, Arthur n'en dit rien.

\- Et les autres, demanda-t-il à la place, seront-ils prêts à me soutenir ?

\- J'en suis certain. Je crois qu'ils pourront même vous étonner !

Le roi acquiesça. Gwen évitait le sujet depuis l'arrivée de la délégation d'Ehbi et il commençait à se demander si ça n'avait pas un lien. Il détourna la tête et jeta un œil à l'horizon. Merlin le laissa à ses réflexions et permit enfin à son cœur de se calmer alors que sa tête était en ébullition. La question d'Arthur un instant plus tard le prit par surprise.

\- Une dernière chose, Merlin, sais-tu pourquoi les Ehbiens sont là ? Séyème a dit révéler la raison de sa venue une fois à Camelot. Mais elle n'en a toujours rien fait.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller sur ce terrain, mais le regard du roi était insistant.

\- Sith ne m'a rien dit, formula-t-il avec précaution, ni un autre ehbien.

\- Mais tu en as une petite idée, persista Arthur.

\- Je…

\- Ton hésitation parle pour toi. Tu penses la même chose que moi.

\- Quelle chose ?

\- Les Ehbiens sont là pour permettre le retour de la magie.

Merlin ne sut pas quoi répondre. Arthur leva la main pour l'empêcher de s'en sortir par une pirouette.

\- J'en discuterai avec Séyème dès aujourd'hui.

.

Ael sourit et rompit le contact. Le roi était bien plus prêt au retour de la magie qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La conversation avec Merlin n'avait été finalement que le moyen de confirmer qu'il ne se trompait pas de voie. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait en découvrant que son serviteur était magicien. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas rater ce moment !

Il faudrait qu'elle avertisse Guenièvre, à moins que Merlin s'en charge avant, Arthur serait présent à leur petite réunion. Peut-être serait-il bon de trouver l'occasion de lui demander quand il se trouverait avec Léon. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de parler au chevalier. Gauvain allait le lui reprocher, c'était certain.

À la pensée du jeune homme, elle chercha aussitôt à savoir où il était. Elle le trouva sur le terrain d'entraînement et ne tarda pas à se poster à un rempart pour l'observer jouter contre Elyan et d'autres chevaliers qu'ils soient de Camelot ou d'Ehbi. L'émotion qui la saisit à ce tableau la fit tanguer. Littéralement.

Elle se rattrapa au mur avant de tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol. Le souffle soudain court elle parvint, non s'en mal, à s'asseoir contre le muret de pierres. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son cœur aussi.

_Non !_ supplia-t-elle en silence. _Pas maintenant ! Pas déjà !_

Les pierres autour d'elle vibrèrent doucement. Ael se coupa du monde. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour réussir à se calmer. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, les vibrations cessèrent. Sa respiration se fit moins anarchique. Le calme revint.

Le Gardien de ce Temps leva des yeux embués vers le ciel. Elle avait noué des liens trop étroits avec les habitants de Camelot. Sa tâche s'en trouvait perturbée.

Ael le savait, le temps lui était dorénavant compter. Elle devait finir au plus vite ce pour quoi elle était là où elle allait perdre le contrôle. Et elle n'osait pas en imaginer les conséquences...

* * *

**NdA : **Désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre a été plus difficile à écrire que prévu. Les **choses changent enfin** à Camelot. Le retour de la magie est en bonne marche !


	31. Une question de poids

**Chapitre 31 – ****Une question de poids**

.

Ael offrit son sourire à la reine dès qu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Guenièvre venait de parler à Léon et le chevalier s'était révélé bien plus ouvert sur la magie qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à aller dans son sens ni à accepter de se rendre à la réunion qu'elle organisait. Contrairement à elle, Elyan n'avait pas été surpris. Gauvain avait tenu à l'occasion un discours similaire sur la magie à ses amis. Les convictions et le caractère de chacun avaient fait le reste.

Ael répondit avec entrain à une remarque sur l'inéluctable prochain trou de ceinture d'Arthur. Le roi était vraiment devenu accro aux gâteaux ehbiens. Gwen avait fini par demander à Séyème de lui en proposer seulement s'ils étaient plus légers. Ce à quoi la princesse avait répondu que c'était déjà le cas et qu'Arthur payait surtout son excès de gourmandise des plateaux repas des cuisines de Camelot. Guenièvre leva les yeux au ciel en rapportant qu'Arthur niait totalement sa récente prise de poids. Ael eut un rire. C'était bien son genre.

\- Merlin aura sans doute plus de chance que moi quand il lui en parlera, songea la reine. Arthur déteste qu'il lui fasse des remarques à ce sujet.

\- Les chevaliers sont tout aussi mal à l'aise que les dames de la cour quand il s'agit de tour de taille, fit remarquer Ael.

\- Arthur est chevalier _et_ roi. C'est pire !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? s'enquit l'intéressé en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Arthur !

Ael salua le roi ainsi que Merlin à sa suite. Arthur ne prêtait déjà plus attention à elle et regardait sa femme. Il n'avait entendu que sa dernière phrase et cherchait à comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire ?

Guenièvre hésita puis se lança, non sans jeter un regard aux deux serviteurs au passage.

\- Tu grossis.

Arthur crut s'étrangler devant son franc parlé.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-il difficilement pendant qu'Ael et Merlin se détournaient pour ne pas pouffer devant lui.

\- J'ai dit que tu grossis, martela Gwen. Tu ne cesses de prendre du poids !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, j'ai déjà parlé aux cuisines. Tes prochains repas seront plus légers. Tu auras de quoi manger, ne t'inquiète pas, mais sans qu'il y ait de risque que ta ceinture se voit ajouter de trous supplémentaires.

Merlin dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire tout haut ou ajouter une remarque. Fière d'elle, Gwen croisa les bras et attendit qu'il tente de se justifier. Arthur chercha le soutien d'Ael, la seule à réussir à ne pas montrer ouvertement son amusement.

\- Un problème, Sire ? demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Je…

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'en dirai rien à Gauvain ou aux autres chevaliers.

Cela sembla le soulager. Ael échangea un regard avec Merlin qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser.

\- Merci, Ael.

\- Vous savez, Sire, ils sont déjà au courant.

Cette fois, Merlin éclata de rire. À la mine décomposée du roi, Gwen dut se détourner pour cacher l'immense sourire sur son visage. Arthur voulut réprimander Ael, mais elle conservait tout son sérieux. Alors…

\- Merlin ! Cesse de glousser comme un dindon et va plutôt me faire chauffer un bain !

\- Oui, Sire, répondit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Dois-je prendre une baignoire plus grande ou…

\- Merlin ! explosa le roi avant qu'il ait pu finir. Dehors !

Le jeune homme s'empressa de filer. Il aurait tout le loisir de laisser libre court à son hilarité dans les couloirs. Ael se tourna quant à elle vers la reine.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ma Dame, puis-je me retirer.

\- Oui, vas-y. Nous nous verrons demain.

Ael salua et quitta la pièce. Arthur se tourna vers Guenièvre.

\- Tu oses dire que j'ai grossi devant eux !?

\- Tu es plus gêné que je l'ai dit devant eux plutôt que ce soit la vérité ?

\- Non ! Enfin… je te prierai de ne plus recommencer ! Je suis le roi, je dois…

\- Arrêter de prendre du poids, trancha Guenièvre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Boudeur, Arthur alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'aurait décidément pas le dernier mot aujourd'hui avec elle. Gwen avait bien sûr raison, c'était juste qu'il refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre. Qui pouvait accepter avec plaisir ce genre de remarque de toute façon ?

Gwen décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les plaisanteries. Elle reprit contenance et s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu as vu Séyème aujourd'hui ?

Le roi chassa de son esprit sa ceinture trop étroite et se concentra sur sa femme. Il avait en effet été trouver Séyème dans l'après-midi afin de lui parler de la raison de sa venue à Camelot.

\- Ils sont là pour aider au retour de la magie à Camelot, avoua-t-il à Gwen.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Guenièvre se sembla pas surprise outre mesure. La nouvelle ne la dérangeait pas, ou pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle ne put supporter son regard chargé de question et fixa le sol.

\- Tu savais !? s'exclama le roi.

\- J'en suis venue à cette conclusion il y a peu.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

\- Tu n'étais pas prêt, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face. Jusqu'à récemment, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de la magie ni de son retour, Arthur.

\- Alors tu es pour. Merlin m'a dit que vous pourriez tous m'étonner et me soutenir mais je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu en as parlé à Merlin ?

\- Ton père a été condamné à tort, je pensais que si je t'en parlais d'abord… et puis, c'est Merlin !

Gwen acquiesça. La relation entre eux était différente de la leur. Le roi irait toujours vers son serviteur en premier pour certains sujets comme il irait d'abord vers elle pour d'autres. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas, les choses étaient simplement comme ça.

Avec douceur, elle prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes. Elle prit une inspiration et capta toute son attention :

\- Arthur, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines. J'ai parlé à différentes personnes, dont Séyème, et… je suis pour le retour de ma magie.

\- Tu es… pour.

\- Je le suis. Tout comme le sont Elyan, Ael, Gauvain, Léon, Gaius, Merlin et toi.

Le roi avait pâli à l'entente de tous ces noms. Alors c'était ça les messes basses, les conversations tues à son arrivée, les évitements… ils parlaient tous du retour de la magie ! Et ils en parlaient sans lui !

Guenièvre put voir comme la nouvelle le rassurait autant qu'elle le blessait.

\- Je suis désolée, Arthur. Tu étais aux prises avec des questionnements différents des miens, alors je m'en suis ouverte à d'autres. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer. Je souhaitais que tu avances à ton rythme. Tout le monde le voulait.

\- Alors vous ne m'en avez pas parlé !

\- Comment aurions-nous pu te le dire ? Sincèrement, Arthur, ce n'est pas que nous ne le voulions pas. Nous ne savions simplement pas _comment_ faire. _Je_ ne savais pas comment faire.

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir. Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots de Guenièvre étaient tellement vrais. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en parler alors qu'il était si loin d'envisager les mêmes choses qu'elle à ce moment là ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Arthur, maintenant nous pouvons le faire !

\- …

\- Arthur ?

\- Explique-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-moi comment tu en es arrivée là, toi et les autres également.

Gwen effleura sa joue d'une caresse, sourit, puis se lança :

\- Tout a commencé avec un verre d'eau…

.

Gauvain attendait l'arrivée d'Ael. Son regard se perdait sur l'extérieur et la nuit tombante. Plongé dans ses pensées, il l'entendit tout de même entrer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, il sentait pouvoir baisser sa garde et se laisser aller, être vraiment lui-même finalement.

La jeune femme vint le rejoindre et se coula dans ses bras. Elle aimait cette étreinte rassurante. Elle n'était jamais autant à sa place que dans ses bras. Penser que ce simple geste revenait à transgresser un interdit était une souffrance qu'elle acceptait bien volontiers. Cette fois pourtant, il remarqua sa légère réserve, une crainte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu.

\- Ael, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Serre-moi fort.

Il s'exécuta mais n'oublia pas pour autant sa question.

\- Ael…

Elle ferma les yeux et le serra plus fort à son tour. Cette fois, Gauvain comprit.

\- Combien de temps ?

Ael se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à sa question, pas penser à ce que tout cela signifiait.

\- Si peu ? comprit le chevalier à son silence.

Il la serra davantage contre lui, comme si elle pouvait disparaître à l'instant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'impossible, mais elle lui avait toujours dit au revoir jusqu'à présent.

Gauvain déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. L'idée de bientôt la perdre était intolérable, trop pour qu'il accepte d'y penser.

\- Je resterai le plus longtemps possible, murmura Ael.

Rester était pourtant dangereux. Les liens que nouait le Gardien perturbait son équilibre. C'était comme lancer une pierre dans un lac. La pierre pouvait être minuscule, elle créerait pourtant des ondes sur une large surface de l'eau. Les liens du Gardien avec les autres étaient cette pierre. Le seul lien avec Gauvain était presque une montagne à lui tout seul. Associé aux autres, même le plus grand lac, le plus grand des océans sentirait un tel effondrement. Les petites ondes se transformeraient alors en raz-de-marée. Tout ce qui existait dans ces eaux serait menacé. Gauvain le savait et comprenait donc pourquoi un Gardien ne devait jamais se lier étroitement à quelqu'un. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Ael devait partir. Mais le comprendre et l'accepter étaient deux choses différentes.

\- Arthur est pour le retour de la magie, continua-t-elle. Les Ehbiens pourront l'aider, vous aussi.

\- Nous le ferons.

Ael soupira.

\- Je ne devrais pas rester.

Mais pour s'assurer que tout irait dans le bon ordre, elle resterait au moins jusqu'à la réunion qu'organisait la reine. Ensuite...

À cet instant, aucun d'eux ne voulait penser à ce qui se passerait ensuite.

* * *

**NdA :** Ce **chapitre** ne sera pas arrivé vite. ^^' J'espère que le contenu compense le retard ! La **suite** devrait voir se dérouler la fameuse réunion. Si vous avez **des demandes** pour ça, des sujets à aborder par rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans la série ou non, **c'est le moment !** Et je prends toujours les avis. ;-)


	32. Petite réunion entre amis

**NdA :** Encore un retard monstre pour ce chapitre. -_-' Mais je ne désespère pas de réussir à poster plus vite la prochaine fois. N'hésitez pas à réclamer la suite si elle tarde encore autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – Petite réunion entre amis  
**

.

C'était surréaliste. Enfin d'après Arthur.

Ils étaient tous là, regroupés dans une salle vide et tranquille que Guenièvre avait déniché dans le château. Eux deux, Merlin, Gaius, Léon, Elyan, Gauvain et Ael. Tous réunis pour une seule raison : la magie.

Arthur s'assit le premier autour de la table ronde qui était installée. Il aurait aimé savoir comment elle avait atterri ici et d'où elle venait. A sa connaissance il n'y en avait qu'une dans le château, pas deux. Mais les autres l'imitèrent et il ne s'appesantit pas plus sur l'origine de la table.

Ils ne le regardaient pas en face. Il s'en rendit tout de suite compte. Ils évitaient même sciemment son regard. Arthur serra les poings. Le craignaient-ils donc à ce point ? Certes il avait mis plus de temps qu'eux à accepter le retour de la magie. Enfin quand même !

Trêve de tergiversations. Il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et de mettre des mots sur la raison de leur présence ici à une heure indue de la nuit. Ainsi, il obtiendrait aussi leur attention.

\- Les Ehbiens sont là pour aider au retour de la magie à Camelot, attaqua-t-il. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour cela, c'est la raison de notre présence ici.

Des regards et quelques imperceptibles hochements de tête confirmèrent. Oublié tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour en arriver là, leurs questions, leurs peurs ou, comme lui, de longs débats intérieurs. Arthur avait l'attention, il pouvait aller à l'essentiel.

\- Séyème a d'ores et déjà accepté de nous aider dans la mesure de ses moyens. Plusieurs juristes font partie de sa délégation et nous ferons parvenir les textes de lois utilisé dans leur pays à propos de la magie. A notre charge de nous en inspirer, voire de les adapter. Ils nous aideront et je souhaite que nous constituions un groupe de travail sur la question.

Arthur eut la satisfaction de les voir surpris. Ils pensaient sans doute débattre davantage sur la façon de faire revenir la magie à Camelot, mais il ne voulait pas que la réunion aille dans ce sens.

\- Elyan, dit-il, avec Guenièvre et Léon vous constituerez ce groupe. Nous ferons de notre côté des propositions et le texte final devra faire l'unanimité. D'ici là, vous vous chargerez d'établir une première ébauche du texte.

Il sut à leurs visages qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les personnes qui écriraient le texte. Elyan était très proche des ehbiens et avait de bonnes idées, Léon connaissait bien les lois et le fonctionnement de Camelot, Guenièvre était liée à tous et savait poser les bonnes questions. À eux trois ils sauraient rédiger les nouvelles lois sur la magie en veillant à être le plus juste possible sans heurter les consciences habituées depuis des années à l'interdiction.

\- Je souhaite que nous établissions ces règles avant d'évoquer le sujet auprès des habitants de Camelot. Ce sera plus facile. D'autre part, je veux que soit établie une liste des faits où la magie a nui au royaume et une autre où il sera précisé l'aide qu'elle a pu nous apporter. Gaius, vous en aurez la charge.

\- Sire, j'en suis honoré. Cependant…

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y aura rien à mettre sur la liste « Aide », je suis certain qu'elle sera bien plus longue que je ne l'imagine. Je vous connais Gaius et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Nous avons rencontré des situations dramatiques dont nous nous sommes sortis avec brio alors que ce n'aurait pas dû être le cas. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que la magie n'y est pour rien, je ne vous croirai pas.

\- Avez-vous des exemples précis en tête, Sire ? demanda Léon se faisant ainsi la voix de tous.

\- L'armée de Cenred, le Grand Dragon… les exemples sont nombreux. Faites votre choix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait peut-être été malvenu de me dire la vérité. À présent, je souhaite la connaître et vous pouvez m'y aider.

Le regard qu'il posait sur Gaius était sans appel. Le médecin s'inclina. Fini les mensonges, il dirait la vérité au roi. S'il pouvait admettre la vérité sur sa naissance et vouloir le retour de la magie, il saurait supporter de nouvelles révélations. Le médecin établirait chaque liste comme le souhaitait le souverain. Il n'omettrait rien. À part peut-être l'identité du magicien à qui ils devaient tous tant…

\- Avez-vous des questions à ce propos ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, Sire, mais je viendrai vers vous si cela s'avérait être le cas.

\- Bien. Ce sujet est donc clos.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Ce serait le plus dur assurément. Arthurn'avait jamais vraiment voulu savoir pourquoi certaines victoires étaient si _faciles._ Il avait refusé de voir les choses, d'y réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'avait fait Uther, il ne voulait plus se cacher la vérité, il voulait la connaître. Quelque part, il se doutait que Gaius savait beaucoup de choses. En tant que médecin, proche de son père, ayant accès à tous les niveaux de la société, il pouvait savoir beaucoup. En tant que membre à part entière de la communauté magique, il en savait _forcément _beaucoup. Arthur appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre autant qu'il en était impatient.

\- Était-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez nous faire part, Sire ?

Le roi quitta ses pensées à la question de Gaius. Évidemment, ce n'était pas tout, mais il ne pouvait parler de Morgane et de la dragonne, pas encore, pas à eux tous. En revanche…

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le Gardien.

À peine eut-il posé sa question qu'il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Gauvain semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait alors qu'il n'était pas présent lors du sauvetage des prisonnières de Sarrum ? Même Elyan et Léon, qui avaient pourtant entendu parler du Gardien sous la tente des ehbiens avant le sauvetage, peinaient à se rappeler. Alors lui qui n'avait pas été informé...

\- Vous savez ?

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Pour le Gardien, répondit Arthur mais il aurait voulu demander pour sa sœur.

Gauvain hésita, soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Comment ?

\- Est-ce vraiment l'important ?

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'hésiter. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis renonça. Il aurait tout le temps de chercher à savoir comment plus tard. Ce qui lui importait à cette heure était effectivement le Gardien.

\- Qui est-il ?

Le chevalier sourit au « il » sans que le roi comprenne pourquoi. Avant de s'énerver, il se tourna vers Gaius.

\- Qui est le Gardien ?

\- Le Gardien de ce temps, répondit-il posément comme à son habitude. C'est une des personnes les plus importantes qui puisse exister. Elle est choisie à sa naissance pour veiller à l'équilibre du monde durant la durée de sa vie. À sa mort, une autre la remplace.

\- Elle maintient l'équilibre de ce monde ? Elle est donc liée à la magie ?

\- Oui, bien que ses _pouvoirs_ soient différents des magiciens.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne connaît aucun sort, répondit Ael à sa place. Elle maîtrise la lévitation et les conversations par la pensée mais ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs au sens où vous l'entendez. Le Gardien est là pour maintenir l'équilibre entre toutes les forces du monde. Ce temps qu'a en charge le Gardien est comme un immense océan et il doit veiller à ce que rien ne trouble ses eaux. Son impact sur le monde peut être immense. Il est choisi pour son tempérament et de ce fait ne peut aucunement faire le mal. Il est cependant fragile. Ce n'est qu'un être humain et bien qu'il soit maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances, ses sentiments pour les autres peuvent nuire à sa tâche, comme autant de pierres jetées dans l'eau. Plus fortes sont ses attaches, plus grosses sont les pierres. Alors son impact sur le monde peut être dramatique. Pour cette raison il ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. C'est un nomade bienveillant dont vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Ael termina son explication tranquillement, sans voir les regards ahuris que lui lançaient les autres et le roi en particulier.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Ael croisa les bras avec un sourire amusé.

\- Parce que je suis le Gardien de ce temps.

Arthur aurait eu besoin de s'asseoir s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

Le sourire d'Ael s'élargit. Elle se lia aux esprits de toutes les personnes présentes.

_\- Vous croyez, Sire ?_

Arthur était à court de mots. Il voulut tenter quelque chose, la bougie qui s'éleva au-dessus de la table l'arrêta net. Ael faisait voler la bougie hors du photophore. Elle la ramena à sa place sous l'attention générale.

_\- Ce n'est pas la magie que vous connaissez, mes yeux ne s'éclairent pas d'or, je n'ai recours à un aucun mot de l'Ancienne Religion, que je maîtrise très mal d'ailleurs._

\- C'est vous ! explosa Arthur en se levant brutalement de son siège. Celle qui nous a envoyés sauver Morgane et la dragonne, c'est vous !

\- La dragonne s'appelle Aithusa.

\- Quelle dragonne ? interrogea Elyan.

\- Morgane ? releva Léon.

\- Les prisonnières de Sarrum que vous avez sauvé, leur expliqua Gauvain pendant que les deux autres poursuivaient.

\- Vous nous avez envoyés là-bas !

\- Les sauver, oui. Elles sont restées dans ce puits bien trop longtemps. Elles vont mieux maintenant, grâce à vous. Aithusa guérit doucement, de même que Morgane. Assim est en ce moment en train de soigner le mal par le mal. Il lui fait prendre conscience de toutes les erreurs qu'elle a commise en la mettant à la place de ses victimes. Morgane va tomber au fond du gouffre avant qu'il l'en retire, mais c'est le meilleur chemin pour la guérison qui lui soit ouvert. Perceval va bien et veille avec Kour et les autres comme il se doit à la sécurité de tous. Il s'entend très bien avec Outor, le druide que vous avez rencontré. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est maintenant aussi pour le retour de la magie.

Estomaqué, Arthur s'effondra sur son siège. Gwen posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Gauvain termina en deux phrases d'expliquer les choses à Elyan et Léon. Le roi se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous saviez tout !

\- On ne peut rien se cacher.

\- J'aimerais comprendre, se lança Guenièvre, si c'est la vérité…

\- Ça l'est, assura Ael.

\- Tu as dit que le Gardien ne pouvait pas avoir d'attaches, pourtant tu en as bien. Nous sommes tes amis et Gauvain…

\- Est l'homme que j'aime. Il est ma moitié dans ce monde comme je suis la sienne. Ce qui est interdit. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais bientôt devoir partir.

Sous la table, le chevalier serra sa main dans la sienne. Ael se retint de lui jeter un regard pour se concentrer sur la reine.

\- Ce que vous pensez est juste, ma Dame. Les liens que j'ai avec vous sont dangereux, mais plus encore celui que j'ai avec Gauvain.

Elle se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui quand je serai partie. L'apathie est inquiétante mais au bout de quelques jours elle disparaîtra.

Ael n'eut pas besoin de leur rappeler l'état dans lequel il avait été lors de son absence de Camelot, il les avait suffisamment inquiétés pour ça. Pourtant le premier concerné par ses propos, le chevalier garda le silence. Rien que ça était déjà inquiétant pour qu'ils appréhendent son départ.

\- Haut les cœurs ! lança-t-elle aux mines désolées. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

\- Peut-être, concéda Arthur. Il reste que tu es le Gardien de ce temps.

\- Vous vous en remettrez, Arthur.

\- Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Peux-tu perdre le contrôle ?

\- Si je reste trop longtemps ici ? Oui.

\- Que faudrait-il faire si cela arrivait ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment penser au pire ?

\- Je veux une réponse !

\- Si ça arrive, partez loin de moi. C'est la seule façon que je puisse reprendre le contrôle.

_Ou tuez-moi_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. En dernier recours, ce serait bien la seule solution, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas jusque là. Si elle devait mourir, ils perdraient aussi Gauvain. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait ça.


	33. De la liste à Emrys

**Les choses avancent ! **^_^** Gaius **fait la liste des événements liés à la magie pour Arthur. **Merlin **ne va plus pouvoir garder le secret longtemps !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3****3**** – ****De la liste à Emrys**

.

\- Vous allez noter tout ça ? s'écria Merlin. Gaius, vous ne pouvez pas !

Assis à la table, le médecin était penché sur la liste que lui avait réclamé Arthur à propos des faits magiques de Camelot des dernières années. Merlin suivait d'un œil attentif son tuteur agir. Il avait promis au roi qu'il écrirait tout, mais le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'il écrirait vraiment tout !

\- Gaius ! supplia-t-il de nouveau. Vous ne pouvez pas écrire ça !

\- Arthur et toi êtes destinés à unifier Albion, Merlin, je ne puis faire l'impasse sur le sujet.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le dire à Arthur !

\- Il est le premier concerné, j'estime qu'il mérite de connaître la vérité. D'autre part, j'ai juré de ne rien omettre.

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas que de lui !

\- Ton nom n'est pas mentionné, Merlin.

\- Bien sûr ! Emrys n'est pas du tout le nom que m'ont donné les druides...

\- Arthur ne le sait pas.

\- Mais il va chercher à savoir !

\- Il me semble que tu lui as déjà dit qu'il unifierait Albion.

\- Pas exactement. J'ai dit qu'il serait le plus grand roi qui existe et…

\- Tu l'as aidé à retirer l'épée du rocher.

\- Vous aller écrire ça aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Merci.

\- Sauf si tu ne lui dis pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une fois que tu lui auras dit qui tu es évidemment.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !?

\- Gauvain sait, Ael aussi. Ils ne te regardent pas différemment pour autant.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Eux...

\- Lancelot savait, rappela alors Gaius obtenant de sa part le silence. Il savait et il t'a toujours soutenu. Comme d'autres.

_Will,_ songea Merlin, _Gilli, Freya..._

\- Il te faudra bien le révéler à Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ? Puisque vous dites qu'Emrys a fait toutes ces choses. Tuer le griffon, lut-il sur le papier, faire partir le Grand Dragon, vaincre Nimueh, tuer Agravain, sauver Camelot de l'armée de Cenred… Comment pourrait-il croire qu'il s'agit de moi ? Comment pourrait-il l'accepter ? J'ai aussi causé la mort de son père !

\- À cause de Morgane. Tes intentions étaient louables.

\- Peut-être.

\- Si tu sous-estime à ce point Arthur, Merlin, comment peux-tu penser qu'il soit le roi dont parlent les légendes ? Comment peux-tu imaginer le retour de la magie à Camelot ?

\- J'ai foi en Arthur.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne craindrais pas de lui dire la vérité.

\- Gaius, vous êtes le premier à m'avoir aidé à la lui cacher.

\- Oui, mais cela n'a plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. Arthur veut le retour de la magie à Camelot. Il veut savoir. Tu dois lui dire, Merlin. Ou préfères-tu qu'il le découvre par accident ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille. Je comprends. Et lui aussi peut comprendre. C'est Arthur, Merlin, pas Uther Pendragon.

Gaius avait sans doute raison, mais Merlin n'était pas prêt à révéler son identité.

.

Les jours suivants, les partisans du retour de la magie travaillèrent sans relâche. Quand certains œuvraient à établir un texte, d'autres sondaient discrètement les habitants du château pour trouver qui seraient à même de les aider. Guenièvre et Léon avaient eu l'idée de diffuser des histoires où la magie n'était pas l'horreur qu'on décrivait tous les jours. Ils s'étaient souvenus de ce qu'on leur contait enfant et de l'impact qu'avaient ces histoires. Aidés des ehbiens, ils s'évertuaient à faire naître chez les enfants et les adultes un intérêt pour la magie.

Ael excellait dans cet art auprès des habitants de la ville basse. Elle se permit de reprendre certaines aventures de Merlin et Arthur comme ce qui avait suivi la mort de la licorne. Bien sûr elle n'oublia pas la légende d'Emrys et du roi présent et à venir. Elle diffusait son message auprès des enfants quand elle le pouvait. Le plus souvent elle partait avant l'aube loin de la ville répandre ces histoire, pour n'en revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle réussissait ainsi à garder son équilibre et ne pas mettre en danger les habitants de Camelot. Son absence pesait chaque jour un peu plus à Gauvain dont le sourire devenait rare.

Vint un matin où le chevalier l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de la ville. La nuit était claire, le temps était doux. Ael embrassa son compagnon. Gauvain la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Puis le Gardien disparut.

Merlin le trouva assis à l'ombre du mur d'enceinte bien plus tard dans la journée. Il fixait sans les voir les arbres de la forêt un peu plus loin. Il ne réussit pas à se lever quand Merlin tenta de le tirer sur ses pieds. Le sorcier finit par renoncer. Sans volonté de la part du chevalier, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Il s'assit près de lui.

\- Les nouvelles lois sont presque rédigées, lui apprit-il sans savoir si Gauvain l'entendait vraiment. Certains points divisent toujours mais le texte est sur la bonne voie.

Il entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer précisément ce qui posait problème. Quant il eut fini, il tendit à boire au chevalier mais Gauvain ne réagit pas. Il semblait statufié. Merlin promit de revenir au soir. Il informa des gardes ne vérifier de temps à autre s'il avait bougé mais de rester au loin. Quant il revint, la situation n'avait pas évolué. Le jeune homme jeta une couverture sur ses épaules. La nuit allait être froide. Il lui laissa à boire puis le laissa à la garde d'Elyan.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans changement. Enfin, Léon et Gaius réussirent à le faire rentrer au château et à l'alimenter suffisamment pour qu'il ne tombe pas d'inanition. Comme la fois précédente, Gauvain n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. C'était effrayant de se dire que l'amour en était le seul responsable. Le médecin ne pouvait pas faire de miracle, mais la situation l'inquiétait. Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'il sorte de son apathie. Gauvain était bien plus distant cette fois. Personne ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre.

\- Gaius, ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? s'enquit le roi alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans les appartements du médecin pour faire le point.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

\- Et si Ael revenait ? proposa Guenièvre.

\- Elle devra ensuite repartir et nous nous retrouverons au même point.

\- Et Emrys ?

C'était Arthur qui avait lancé ça. Merlin se décomposa. Comment pouvait-il… Il comprit au visage de Gaius qu'il avait donné la liste au roi. Sans doute déjà depuis plusieurs jours !

Merlin se fustigea de ne pas s'en être rendu compte, mais le roi pouvait parfois très bien caché ses secrets, même à son ami le plus proche. De plus, le serviteur avait été accaparé par l'état de Gauvain et la création du potager où planter des herbes à l'usage de la magie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard assassin à Gaius, lequel feignit de ne rien voir.

Bien sûr, Guenièvre était au courant du contenu de la liste. Elle en avait en outre parlé à son frère et Léon. Merlin aurait voulu disparaître. Et plus encore quand les chevaliers approuvèrent l'idée du roi.

\- Cet homme pourrait nous aider, disait Elyan. S'il a fait toutes ces choses, il est de notre côté. Pourquoi refuserait-il ?

\- Il pourrait également être aussi désarmé que nous, avertit Léon.

\- Admettons, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Comment le contacter ? Le pouvez-vous, Gaius ?

Le médecin se permit un sourire discret que ne rata pas Merlin. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Cela devrait être possible. Cependant… êtes-vous sûrs de vous ?

Il s'adressait à tout le monde, mais son regard fixait le roi. Arthur ne cilla pas. Il avait déjà pris sa décision avant d'évoquer le magicien. L'air ahuri de Merlin le fit regretter de ne pas en avoir discuté avec lui avant, mais il voulait pour une fois que personne n'interfère dans sa décision. Gwen n'avait pas non plus eu vent de son idée.

\- Contactez-le, Gaius. Il ne voudra peut-être pas nous rencontrer, mais qu'importe. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gauvain dans cet état. Ael pensait qu'il ne durerait que quelques jours, cela en fait bientôt dix.

\- Je vais essayer de le contacter, promit le médecin et Merlin le maudit de toutes les façons possibles.

.

Fou. Cinglé. Idiot. Stupide. Merlin listait mentalement tous les qualificatifs dont il voulait ouvertement gratifier Gaius pour son idée.

Demander son aide à Emrys ! Mais fallait-il avoir une case en moins pour faire une demande pareille ? Et tous étaient d'accord avec ça ! Alors que les habitants de Camelot n'avait pas encore l'idée du retour de la magie, le roi en personne avait demandé au médecin de la cour de faire venir dans son château le plus puissant. Merlin doutait pouvoir s'en remettre.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, Gaius ! s'énerva-t-il quand le médecin aborda le sujet. Je n'ai aucune solution !

\- Mais tu sais où en trouver une.

\- Demander à Kilgharrah ? Hors de question ! Il se contentera de me dire d'attendre que ça passe.

\- Merlin, ni les druides ni les Ehbiens ne peuvent faire quelque chose pour Gauvain. Outor, Assim et Séyème l'ont confirmé, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas la science infuse !

\- Certes, mais tu sais où trouver un remède pour Gauvain.

\- Ael ?

\- Qui de mieux placer que la personne responsable de son état ?

\- Si elle en avait un, elle l'aurait déjà utilisé il y a longtemps.

\- Cette situation ne s'est jamais produite, Merlin. Gauvain a toujours réussi à reprendre le dessus.

\- Alors quoi ? Quelque chose s'est produit pour qu'il reste comme ça ?

\- Je le pense.

\- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

\- Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, mais…

\- Mais…

\- Eh bien, pour reprendre l'analogie de l'eau qui est chère à Ael, disons qu'elle s'est mélangé à de la terre et qu'il nous faut les séparer.

\- L'esprit de Gauvain est devenu de la boue ? ironisa Merlin. Je suis sûr que l'idée lui plairait.

\- L'esprit d'Ael est un océan, celui de Gauvain une montagne et celle-ci à déjà commencé à s'effondrer dans l'eau. Nous devons trouver un moyen de la ramener à sa forme initiale où l'esprit de Gauvain restera inatteignable et il ne reprendra jamais le dessus. Ael ne peut pas venir à Camelot, mais toi tu peux aller la trouver ou bien la contacter d'ici. Dans tous les cas, tu dois te renseigner auprès d'elle.

_Cinglé ! Crétin !_ fulmina Merlin, mais il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de la contacter.


	34. La solution

**Arthur** espère une solution d'**Emrys** qui en espère une d'**Ael**. Mais le Gardien... eh bien, vous verrez ! **La fin de l'histoire approche.** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **Bonne lecture** à tous et encore **merci** de votre suivi !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 – La solution  
**

.

Merlin rangeait les affaires du roi plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis que Gaius l'avait sommé la veille de demander l'aide d'Ael, il réfléchissait sans discontinuer à la façon de procéder. L'état de Gauvain ne s'arrangeait pas, il devait donc absolument la contacter aujourd'hui. Arthur avait plusieurs réunions où il n'était pas convié, la plupart sur les affaires courantes et ennuyeuses à souhait de la vie du château dont il se passait très bien. Il saurait donc facilement trouver du temps pour se mettre à l'écart des activités humaines et joindre le Gardien de ce temps.

\- Merlin ! tonna le roi.

L'intéressé revit ses prévisions à la baisse. Si Arthur était d'aussi charmante humeur, ce serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu.

\- Merlin, arrête de rêvasser !

\- Qui ? Moi ? s'étonna faussement le jeune homme.

\- Merlin !

\- Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ce matin ? Vous avez une tête...

Il indiqua ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être demander des conseils à Guenièvre.

\- Je me passerai des remarques d'un homme qui ne sait pas ce que veut dire s'habiller.

Ce fut le tour du roi de pointer ses vêtements.

\- Mes vêtements sont de la dernière mode, Sire.

\- De la dernière mode oui, pas de la nouvelle mode, se moqua Arthur avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin. Je me demande pourquoi je te permets encore de t'habiller de la sorte.

\- Vous avez trop peur que mon charme naturel fasse de l'ombre à votre visage de princesse, s'amusa Merlin.

\- J'ai un visage noble, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je dis, un visage de princesse.

Avec la force de l'habitude, Merlin réceptionna le coussin qui filait vers sa tête. Il sourit au mécontentement du roi.

\- J'en déduis que nous sommes d'accord. Vous avez un visage de princesse.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin remit le coussin à sa place sur le lit sans se départir de son sourire. Ça faisait du bien de s'amuser comme ça, de reprendre les piques verbales avec Arthur. Il en avait besoin.

D'avoir traiter le roi de princesse lui rappelait cependant Gauvain qui avait cette habitude. Arthur aussi songea au chevalier. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir.

\- Gaius n'a toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Merlin dut retenir un sursaut. Arthur paraissait soudain désemparé. Il ne s'attendait pas à un revirement aussi soudain de sa part. Bien qu'il ait compris de qui Arthur parlait, il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- De ce magicien, Emrys.

Le cœur de Merlin s'affola. Il avait l'impression qu'Arthur pouvait l'entendre tant il battait fort. Mais le roi ne remarqua pas son trouble, obnubilé par ses pensées.

\- S'il a tant de pouvoir, poursuivit Arthur, il devrait nous dire comment l'aider. Nous devrions avoir une réponse aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ça ne fait qu'une journée.

\- Penses-tu que Gaius n'a pas pu le contacter ?

\- Oh, il l'a contacté, c'est certain !

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il était on ne peut plus au courant de la situation.

\- Crois-tu qu'il acceptera de nous aider ? À sa place, je ne nous ferais pas confiance !

Discussion surréaliste s'il en était. Merlin avait toutes les peines du monde à rester calme. Arthur parlait des choses avec une telle désinvolture, c'était dérangeant. Surtout, le serviteur aurait voulu éviter de parler d'Emrys avec le roi. Il avait déjà du mal à évoquer la magie sans se trahir, alors si Arthur se mettait à insister sur Emrys...

\- Merlin, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté les dernières phrases du roi. Avec un soupir de reproche, Arthur réitéra sa question.

\- Cet Emrys, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pourquoi personne ne venait les interrompre quand il en avait besoin ? Merlin était au supplice. Et Arthur qui tenait vraiment à sa réponse !

\- Merlin ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément pour se calmer, puis fit pleinement face au roi. Puisque il tenait à ce point, il lui dirait la vérité :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser d'Emrys, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas un mensonge. On ne pouvait pas se rencontrer soi-même, pas vrai ?

Arthur le fixa longtemps, bien trop au goût de Merlin qui aurait souhaité disparaître. Puis il détourna les yeux et se leva.

\- Veille à ce que mes bottes soient cirées ce soir, demanda-t-il comme s'ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'Emrys, et que mes vêtements soient propres. J'ai une réunion sur les aménagements en cours au château. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, le roi disparut dans le couloir. Merlin se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit. Arthur avait semblé peiné de sa réponse et il s'en voulait. Il avait sans doute raté la meilleure occasion de lui dire la vérité.

.

Trouver un moyen de contacter Ael fut bien plus simple que Merlin le pensait. Plutôt que de feuilleter des pages et des pages des livres de Gaius, il passa dans les quartiers des Ehbiens. Sith, le serviteur du prince Assim, dressait une liste de plantes et leurs propriétés à son intention quand il arriva. Elle lui servirait par la suite pour la réalisation du potager de camelot.

L'Ehbien ne posa aucune question sur ses intentions. Il l'écouta calmement expliquer qu'il avait besoin de contacter quelqu'un sans savoir où se trouvait la personne et qu'il voulait le faire par magie. Puis, il lui donna la marche à suivre. Merlin se retrouva donc rapidement dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié l'état de Gauvain. Il s'assit en tailleur et prononça les quelques mots de l'ancienne langue qui lui permettrait de parler à Ael.

Au début, il n'y eut rien. Aucun bruit, que ce soit dans sa tête ou dans la pièce. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Il recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. À la troisième, une voix courroucée résonna avec une telle force dans son esprit qu'il grimaça de douleur.

_\- Je t'ai entendu la première fois, Merlin ! Arrête de m'appeler !_

_\- Désolé, je..._

_\- Je termine quelque chose et j'arrive._

_\- Mais je veux juste..._

Ael avait déjà coupé leur lien. Résigné, Merlin attendit qu'elle se manifeste. Quand les secondes devinrent de longues minutes, il s'attela à ranger les appartements qu'il partageait avec Gaius. Il rangeait le balai quand le Gardien apparut dans la pièce une heure plus tard.

\- Ael ?

\- Bonjour, Merlin. Dis-moi, la patience n'est pas ton fort.

\- Je pensais que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Certains esprits comme le mien n'accepte pas d'emblée la communication. Mets un objet devant toi la prochaine fois, quelque chose de léger. Si tu le voies bouger, c'est que ça a marché.

\- Je le ferai.

Ael opina et s'écarta de lui. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le chevalier allongé à quelques pas.

\- Gauvain...

Il était toujours aussi inerte. Merlin pensait que l'arrivée d'Ael aurait eu un effet, même minime. N'en avoir aucun n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il voulut lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé au chevalier, ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais il ne put pas. Elle avait une façon de regarder Gauvain qui obligeait au silence. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment différents. Merlin avait l'impression d'être de trop.

Fasciné, il vit Ael s'approcher du chevalier. Elle s'assit près de lui dans un geste qui témoignait de son habitude. Ses doigts dégagèrent des mèches rebelles de son front. Elle eut un sourire d'une tristesse qui serrait le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée, mon amour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Merlin crut voir bouger les doigts de Gauvain. L'instant était si bref qu'il ne sut s'il l'avait imaginé. Ael se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Merlin, j'ai prévenu les autres. Ils savent que je vais réveiller Gauvain.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ces derniers temps, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait croire ou non.

\- Merlin ?

Le jeune homme quitta ses songes.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais le faire revenir.

Il acquiesça par automatisme. Elle l'avait déjà dit.

\- Merlin, insista Ael, je vais faire revenir Gauvain. Nous serons de nouveau ensemble.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

\- Il y a toujours une chance… souffla-t-elle à l'adresse du malade.

\- Une chance de quoi ?

\- Merlin. Si tu peux, veille sur lui.

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, il la vit poser une main sur la joue du chevalier. Elle la caressa tendrement puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Gauvain ! s'exclama Merlin en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

La joie qui illuminait ses traits à voir son ami réveillé disparut en un instant. Toute la pièce se mit à vibrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Ael !?

Le Gardien lui tournait le dos. Il ne vit pas son échange avec Gauvain, mais le chevalier tenta de la retenir. Ces jours d'immobilité n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir existé. Il sauta sur ses pieds avec sa vivacité habituelle.

\- Non ! implora-t-il à sa compagne.

Mais l'équilibre fragile du monde se rompait déjà. Ael fuit les lieux, Gauvain à sa suite, comme si Merlin était invisible. Le magicien comptait comprendre, il s'élança sur leurs traces.

\- Merlin ! hurla Arthur quand il arrivait en vue de la grande porte.

Le château tout entier vibrait, et davantage à chaque seconde. Ils débouchèrent en haut des escaliers donnant sur la cour. Le roi se décomposa et Merlin comprit. Il était déjà trop tard.

.

La tempête qui planait sur Camelot grandissait à chaque instant. La situation était claire pour tout le monde, s'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, ils ne pourraient sauver personne car il n'y aurait plus personne à sauver.

Ael perdait tout contrôle. Ils savaient que ça pouvait arriver, mais le risque était infime et jamais les conséquences ne leur avaient sautés aux yeux comme maintenant. Le Gardien avait perdu pied. Debout au centre de la cour, la servante de Guenièvre déchaînait les forces de la nature. Ils avaient beau se tenir à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, la force du vent allait bientôt les emporter.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, cria Arthur cramponné à la porte d'entrée et sa voix leur parvenait à peine avec tout ce fracas.

Les visages se décomposèrent. Ils savaient que le roi avait raison. Le sujet était déjà venu à la Table Ronde depuis l'apathie de Gauvain. Même si Ael ne l'avait pas dit, ils avaient compris ce qu'il faudrait faire si jamais la situation se présentait. Pourtant, qui pouvait s'y résoudre ?

Quelques regards tombèrent sur Gauvain. C'était comme si ces jours passés allongé sur le lit dans les appartements du médecin n'avaient pas existé. Dès qu'Ael avait posé la main sur sa joue, il s'était comme éveillé d'un profond sommeil.

Le chevalier n'avait pas bronché mais tous savaient à quel point la déclaration du roi pouvait l'avoir atteint. Qui aurait accepté sans sourciller de voir mourir l'amour de sa vie, fusse pour sauver le royaume entier ?

\- Je vais le faire.

Il ne semblait pas avoir crié mais ses mots leur parvinrent sans problème.

\- Non, refusa Arthur. C'est à moi de m'en charger.

Gauvain l'ignora. Il lâcha la chaîne coincée dans la porte et fit face au vent.

Ael dut le sentir. Contrairement aux autres, le chevalier put s'avancer vers elle. Il peinait à lutter contre les bourrasques, mais elles étaient moins fortes dans sa direction qu'ailleurs. Le Gardien semblait lui ouvrir un passage. C'était dérangeant, elle savait ce qui allait advenir une fois que le chevalier l'aurait rejoint. S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner d'elle et elle d'eux, la tuer restait l'unique solution pour protéger l'équilibre ou s'en serait fini de leur monde.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Ael réussit à calmer la situation dans la cour. Arthur, Merlin et les autres purent enfin tenir debout sans être accrochés à quoique ce soit. L'accalmie ne durerait pas.

Arthur se précipita. Il devait empêcher Gauvain de le faire. C'était au roi d'agir, pas à lui.

Mais déjà il avait dégainé son épée.

Il n'y eut pas de mots échangés. Les regards du Gardien et du jeune homme s'accrochèrent. Dans une supplique silencieuse, Ael lui demanda de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Gauvain combla l'espace qui le séparait encore d'elle.

Il l'enlaça de son bras gauche, l'autre le long du corps. Avec peine, Ael réussit à lever suffisamment les siens pour entourer sa taille. Au moment où elle appuyait son visage contre son épaule, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Arthur fut projet brutalement plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il roula sur lui même avant de réussir à accrocher les jointures d'une dalle sur le sol, évitant ainsi une rencontre brutale et douloureuse avec le mur derrière lui. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le couple enlacé un peu plus loin. Sa vue était embuée avec le vent, mais il distinguait encore suffisamment ce qui se passait. Il comprit ce qui allait arriver au cri de Merlin.

\- NON ! hurla le jeune homme avec une force que le roi n'avait jamais soupçonné. GAUVAIN, NON !

Ael avait fermé les yeux, Gauvain aussi. Il leva son arme. Elle ne tressaillit presque pas lorsque la lame la transperça. C'est à peine si elle se sentit partir.

\- NON ! cria encore Merlin et cette fois sa voix était parfaitement audible.

Le vent était complètement tombé. La tempête se dissipait déjà. Arthur essuya ses larmes avant de se redresser. Mais il ne parvint pas à se lever.

Ses joues étaient toujours humides. Il porta deux doigts contre sa peau pour découvrir qu'il pleurait encore. Son regard un peu flou tomba sur les silhouettes allongées au sol. Gauvain avait mis toute la force de son désespoir dans son geste. Le roi comprit enfin la raison de ses larmes. La lame de l'épée perçait de part en part les corps des deux jeunes gens.


	35. Les sauver

**Chapitre 35 – Les sauver**

.

Le sembla se suspendre. Arthur se sentait soudain incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas tant le choc de ce qui venait de se passer que ce qui l'accompagnait. Quelque chose dans l'air était différent. Comme si le monde n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

Les autres semblaient aussi le ressentir. Ils étaient figés comme des statues les yeux braqués vers le couple. Il ne pouvait voir leur visages d'où il était, mais Arthur distinguait en revanche parfaitement le sang sur les pierres qui s'écoulait à un rythme régulier. Et puis il y avait la pointe de l'épée qui dépassait du dos de Gauvain.

Arthur n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire comme lui à sa place. Tuer Guenièvre, se tuer aussi. Il n'en aurait pas été capable. Il comprenait mieux que le lien entre Ael et le chevalier dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait connaître.

Merlin fut le premier à se ressaisir. Ou était-ce le seul qui ne soit pas affecté par cet étrange bouleversement qu'ils ressentaient dans l'air ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se précipita vers les deux jeunes gens. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage aussi ravagé. Son serviteur semblait avoir perdu une part de lui-même. Il était clairement plus affecté par les événements que tous les autres réunis.

Il y eut un cri d'horreur à sa droite. Arthur leva la tête. Séyème Tajane se retenait à Sith, le regard vissé sur les deux amants. Elle était aussi bouleversée que l'était Merlin. Le roi devina que quelque chose lui échappait, sans comprendre quoi.

La princesse d'Ehbi envoya le serviteur de son frère auprès d'Ael et Gauvain. Arthur comprit ce qu'il allait faire à l'instant où il s'accroupit auprès d'eux. Étrangement, il n'était pas effrayé. Si la magie pouvait encore les sauver, il était prêt à ce qu'il l'utilise. Malgré ses récentes résolutions à l'encontre de la magie, il s'en étonnait.

Il y eut des mots qu'il ne comprit pas et un regard qui s'éclaira d'or. Sith releva la tête vers Séyème qui ne parvenait pas à s'avancer. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Arthur se rendait compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à bouger. Et ce n'était pas normal.

\- Ils sont vivants ! lança Sith. Je peux les maintenir en vie, mais les soigner dépasse mes compétences.

Un voile sombre passa sur le regard de la princesse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit avec une détermination nouvelle.

\- Tu es le meilleur guérisseur que je connaisse, Sith. Si tu ne peux pas les sauver, qui le pourrait ?

\- C'est le Gardien de ce temps, ma Dame. L'équilibre du monde s'est rompu, vous le sentez autant que moi.

Séyème acquiesça avec une grimace. Les êtres liés à la magie avait ressenti une douleur sans nom à l'instant où la lame avait transpercé le corps du Gardien. Et elle était toujours là, lancinante. Même les personnes dépourvues de magie pouvait ressentir la brèche dans l'équilibre d'ordinaire maintenu par Ael.

\- Qui alors ? demanda Séyème. Un dragon ?

\- Même eux ne pourront pas les sauver. Pas seuls.

\- Emrys…

La princesse d'Ehbi riva un regard surpris dans les yeux du roi. Arthur mit un instant à comprendre que c'était lui qui avait parlé. L'inertie qui les enveloppait tous disparaissait peu à peu.

\- Emrys ? répéta Séyème. Oui, lui seul pourrait encore faire quelque chose.

Le roi parvint cette fois à se lever. Il fit un tour d'horizon et constata soulagé que la cour n'était occupée que de personnes de confiance. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir.

Il vit deux autres ehbiens se précipiter aux côtés de Sith et Merlin, des guérisseurs semblait-il. Le roi s'adressa à Gaius, soutenu par Léon, qui cherchait à se maintenir sur ses deux pieds.

\- Il faut contacter Emrys ! Il doit les sauver !

Cette phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer quelques mois plus tôt était leur seul espoir. Arthur refusait de voir mourir Gauvain et Ael. Il ne perdrait pas quelqu'un de nouveau, que ce soit à cause ou non de la magie.

\- Emrys ? répéta Gaius.

\- Il a fait revenir Ael, réveiller Gauvain. Il peut les sauver.

Arthur se raccrochait à cette idée. Si Emrys ne pouvait pas sauver ses amis, à quoi servait ces nouvelles lois sur la magie qu'il voulait instaurer ? Si elle ne pouvait pas faire preuve du bien, quel était encore son intérêt ?

Tout à ses préoccupations, Arthur ne prit pas garde au visage que leva Merlin vers eux, contrairement à Sith. Il ne vit pas davantage Guenièvre et Elyan verrouillé l'accès de la cour. Seuls les Ehbiens pouvaient encore y pénétrer. Seuls les magiciens et les personnes convaincues du retour de la magie à Camelot avaient le droit de se trouver là.

\- Ils ne sont pas transportables.

C'était Sith qui venait de parler. Arthur ne sut trop à qui il s'adressait et ça n'avait guère d'importance. Il ne voyait que la mort imminente de ses compagnons si Emrys ne venait pas les sauver.

\- Gaius ! demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait tout de suppliant. Contactez Emrys ! Dites-lui ce qui se passe !

Le médecin fit un pas soutenu par Léon. Il se tourna vers les corps à terre puis vers le roi.

\- Sire, il se sait déjà.

.

Le prince Assim enveloppa Morgane d'une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante mais qui lui permit aussi de l'empêcher de bouger. Tout comme lui, les druides et les autres magiciens, elle était touchée dans tout son être par l'état du Gardien.

Il l'avait emmenée vers le pire pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs et la ramener vers le meilleur. À cet instant, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes roulant sur les joues, il comprit qu'il avait réussi. Sans le geste de désespoir de Gauvain, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu briser aussi facilement la dernière barrière de la jeune femme. À présent, le chemin vers le bien lui était grand ouvert.

Assim croisa le visage de Perceval. Même les êtres dépourvus de magie étaient touchés par l'état du Gardien. Le chevalier observait Morgane avec attention. Il se voulait toujours impassible, mais le prince ne manqua pas le léger changement sur ses traits. Il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, lui aussi pouvait voir que Morgane avait changé.

Dans le pire peut parfois se révéler le meilleur. Ce que son père lui avait enseigné, Assim Tajane ne l'avait pas oublié. Si Morgane revenait sur le bon chemin, tout était possible. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps agité et lui envoya des pensées apaisantes. Le Gardien n'allait pas mourir. L'équilibre allait revenir. C'était impossible autrement.

.

Kilgharrah n'aimait pas ce qu'il sentait. Le Gardien ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Il pointa son museau vers le ciel gris, ses pensées tournées vers Camelot. Merlin et Arthur était à la croisée des chemins. Il le sentait.

La fine silhouette d'Aithusa se dressa sur le rocher près de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer. La dragonne avait comprit d'elle-même. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et le Grand Dragon comprit aussitôt ses intentions.

\- Tu es trop faible.

Elle secoua la tête. Certes elle n'était pas encore rétablie, mais elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

_\- Emrys… _lui dit-elle par la pensée.

Kilgharrah grogna. Elle était bien comme son seigneur des dragons, trop têtue pour son propre bien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de partir. Comme il savait qu'elle devait y aller et lui rester ici.

\- Soit prudente, grommela-t-il, et reviens vite. Ton apprentissage n'est pas terminé.

Aithusa frotta sa tête contre son cou dans un ronronnement. Kilgharrah retint un soupir et la laissa s'envoler.

.

Merlin avait une main sur chacun d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Mais il ne savait pas comment les sauver. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas y penser. La présence d'Arthur et des autres le perturbait autant que le sang s'échappant des corps de Gauvain et Ael.

\- Merlin, lui dit Sith, dame dragonne va arriver.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

\- Aithusa ?

\- Elle va venir, Merlin. Toute la communauté magique a senti l'équilibre se rompre. Les dragons ont des pouvoirs de guérison supérieurs aux nôtres, je suis sûr qu'elle va venir pour aider le Gardien.

\- Mais…

\- Merlin, Aithusa pourra nous aider à les guérir, mais le problème ne sera pas résolu.

\- Leur lien, comprit le magicien.

\- Il ne peut pas être rompu. Plus maintenant.

Si tenté qu'il ait pu l'être un jour, songèrent-ils chacun de leur côté.

\- Que proposes-tu ? s'enquit Merlin.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire.

\- Moi ?

\- Merlin, seul un aveugle comme Arthur ne peut pas comprendre que tu es Emrys.

* * *

**NdA : **Il y a eu des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde dans ce chapitre. J'espère que sa tournure vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain, pas vrai ? Arthur, Merlin, l'identité d'Emrys… À bientôt !


	36. Aithusa, Arthur, Merlin… et Emrys

**Enfin voici LE chapitre que vous attendez tous !** Enfin j'espère. ^^ Entre plantages d'ordi, d'internet et j'en passe, j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à vous le poster ! Pourvu qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture. :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 36 – Aithusa, Arthur, Merlin… et Emrys**

.

Kilgharrah s'approcha au plus près des flammes. Le brasier suffisait à le réchauffer mais, plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile. Son âge le rattrapait, il le sentait.

C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Aithusa à Camelot. Elle était jeune et récupérait vite. Elle saurait aider Merlin. Il était celui qui avait fait éclore son œuf. Elle était un dragon blanc et Arthur l'avait déjà vue alors que lui était censé être mort et enterré. Si Aithusa les aidait, le fils Pendragon serait pleinement convaincu du retour de la magie. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit prêt à affronter le regard des autres. Même avec ses résolutions, il lui manquait encore la force de convaincre son peuple de son choix. La jeune dragonne n'était pas liée à leurs mauvais souvenirs. Kilgharrah ne regrettait pas d'avoir attaqué Camelot, mais il savait que son acte n'était pas oublié et qu'il ne serait pas pardonné. Aithusa saurait leur faire voir les dragons autrement. Et puis, elle avait déjà rencontré le roi, point qui le dissuadait plus encore de se rendre au château. La dragonne et ce satané Gardien avait sauvé Morgane. Peste soit Ael, il avait suffisamment eu de prises de becs avec les Gardiens, et elle en particulier, pour se passer de la revoir.

.

La cour était fermée à toute personne extérieure. Seuls les personnes pour le retour de la magie à Camelot pouvaient encore pénétrer le lieu. Les Ehbiens avaient déployé sur les fenêtres un brouillard qui empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui se passait sur les pavés de pierre. L'accès au chemin de ronde était impossible. Ils étaient comme coupés du monde mais, pour Merlin, ça ne suffisait pas. Il y avait encore ses amis présents et, surtout, il y avait encore le roi.

\- Merlin, martela Sith pour lui faire comprendre, je sais que tu es Emrys. Si Aithusa arrive, elle aura besoin de toi. Tu dois te préparer à agir.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se réveiller. Emrys ? Aithusa ? Agir ?

Tout cela lui paraissait trop irréel. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation. C'était trop difficile quand Gauvain perdait la vie sous ses mains. Quand il sentait les regards vissés sur eux.

\- Séyème ! appela Arthur qui cherchait d'autres solutions. Contactez votre frère ! Demandez-lui d'envoyer les druides, ils sont guérisseurs, ils pourront...

\- Non.

La princesse avait dit ça d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Arthur sut qu'il ne verrait pas Outor franchir les portes de la ville, ni un autre druide aujourd'hui.

\- Les druides ne peuvent rien pour eux. Le lien qui unit le Gardien et Gauvain dépasse leurs compétences. Seul Emrys possède des pouvoirs suffisants pour nous aider.

\- Est-il puissant à ce point ? s'enquit Arthur qui désespérait d'avoir une question à sa réponse.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, il est une partie de la magie.

Le roi tiqua. Comment pouvait-on être une partie de la magie ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions. Guenièvre prit la parole et ce qu'elle demanda ne fit qu'accroître ses interrogations.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment possible ? Des personnes peuvent être une partie de la magie ?

Arthur allait de surprise en surprise ces dernières semaines. Ainsi Gwen en savait autant sur la magie ? Bien plus que lui ? Son orgueil en prit un coup et il n'entendit qu'à peine la réponse positive de Séyème.

Le roi se décida à rejoindre Gaius dorénavant assis sur les marches. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule. Le médecin de la cour semblait avoir pris vingt ans dès l'instant où le Gardien s'était effondré. Les personnes liées à la magie avaient ressenti plus que tout autre la fracture dans l'équilibre du monde. Pour avoir vu l'horreur et la douleur dans les yeux de Séyème, Arthur pouvait imaginer ce que Gaius endurait. Toutefois il n'avait pas le temps de le ménager. L'état de Gauvain et Ael ne s'arrangeait pas. Ils devaient absolument trouver une solution. Ou plutôt, ils devaient à tout prix faire venir Emrys ici, ce qu'il lui expliqua.

\- Sire, il connaît la situation.

\- Comment ? Non, ce n'est pas important. Dites-moi plutôt quoi faire pour le faire venir.

Quelque chose passa sur son visage qu'il ne comprit pas, pas plus que Léon à ses côtés. Ils devinèrent que le moment était grave, qu'un dilemme tiraillait le vieil homme.

Puis il y eut un battement d'ailes au-dessus d'eux. C'était un son léger, presque feutré, mais ils le reconnurent d'emblée. Les visages se tournèrent vers le ciel et l'ombre qui planait dorénavant sur Camelot.

\- Un dragon ! s'écria Elyan tandis qu'Arthur s'avançait vers le centre de la cour.

\- Un dragon blanc ! s'ébahit un ehbien.

\- Dame dragonne ! enchérit un autre.

\- Aithusa, souffla Merlin si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

La jeune dragonne approchait doucement, cherchant une place où se poser dans la cour. Séyème donna ses ordres et ses hommes se retirèrent du passage. Arthur s'écarta à son tour. Il fit signe à ses chevaliers de rester en retrait et assista médusé à l'atterrissage de l'animal fabuleux.

On entendait au loin les cris des habitants qui avaient aperçu sa silhouette dans le ciel. La peur laissée par Kilgharrah était toujours là. Dans la cour, ils n'en avaient que faire.

Aithusa rabattit ses ailes sur son corps. Elle apparut miniature aux yeux du roi malgré sa belle taille. Elle était si différente du Grand Dragon. Deux êtres si semblables pouvaient aussi être si étranger l'un de l'autre...

La dragonne sentit l'intérêt d'Arthur. Elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Le fils Pendragon retint son souffle. Il se sentait minuscule face à elle et l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Il ne se sentait pas dépassé comme lors de leur rencontre précédente. Aujourd'hui tout était différent.

\- _Arthur,_ salua-t-elle en adressant ses pensées au roi et aux autres personnes présentes.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il hésitant.

Aithusa approcha sa tête si près qu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses muscles se tendirent mais, malgré ses craintes, Arthur était tenté de poser sa main sur la peau de cuir de la dragonne.

Quelque chose changea de nouveau dans l'air. Elle détourna brutalement la tête vers les blessés.

\- _Gardien !_

Le serviteur du prince Assim se redressa pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Dame dragonne, ils sont au plus mal. Aidez-les, je vous en prie !

Elle regarda Sith puis de nouveau Ael et Gauvain et cligna des yeux. Elle les aiderait, elle était là pour ça, ils le comprirent. Mais...

_\- Emrys._

Un mot, un seul. Il portait en lui pourtant tous les espoirs. Arthur quitta sa léthargie.

\- Dites-lui de venir ! supplia-t-il à Aithusa. Dites-lui de les sauver !

Elle inclina la tête vers lui avec surprise.

_\- Emrys ?_

\- Oui, Emrys ! Dites-lui de venir !

_\- Emrys est là._

\- Où ? Qu'il se montre ! Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal !

Aithusa considéra le roi avec perplexité puis le groupe autour des blessés.

-_ Emrys ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Arthur observa sans comprendre Sith et Merlin échanger un long regard. L'Ehbien posa une main amicale sur son épaule puis lui fit signe d'y aller. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment, les rouvrit sur ses amis aux portes de la mort. Il inspira profondément puis se leva.

\- Merlin ? chercha à comprendre Arthur.

\- Sire...

\- _Merlin ?_ coupa Aithusa. _Pas Emrys ?_

\- Emrys ? répéta le roi à qui échappait totalement la situation.

Le regard d'Aithusa fit des allers et venues entre Arthur et son serviteur. Le roi ne comprit pas.

À l'écart, Guenièvre porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise alors que le regard d'Elyan passait d'Arthur à Merlin en cherchant une confirmation. Léon posa un regard interrogateur sur Gaius. Le médecin se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot et le chevalier observa la scène d'un regard neuf. Les Ehbiens, Séyème en tête, se tenaient en retrait, en silence. Et tous attendaient que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit du roi.

\- Merlin ? questionna Arthur. Pourquoi… Enfin que…

Mais il ne finit pas. Il cherchait ses mots sans les trouver. Merlin hésitait, sans savoir que faire. Devait-il attendre qu'il comprenne ? Lui dire ? Lui montrer ? Tant de fois il s'était imaginé la scène sans qu'aucune lui convienne.

Il savait que si Arthur était pris par surprise, s'il l'apprenait de la bouche d'un autre, il lui en voudrait. C'était sans doute pour ça que son esprit refusait de comprendre jusqu'à présent. Il avait besoin que Merlin le lui dise. C'était essentiel.

Aithusa en avait assez de cette confrontation qui n'en finissait pas. Le Gardien et le chevalier avaient besoin de soins immédiats. Sith et ses compagnons ne pourraient pas les maintenir en vie éternellement. Agacée, elle grogna, s'attirant l'attention de tous. Brutalement, elle ouvrit la gueule et lança un long jet de flamme. Arthur pâlit en voyant sa cible.

\- MERLIN !

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Il leva la main et, sans prononcer un mot, arrêta les flammes. L'orbe de feu qui se façonna n'empêcha pas le roi de voir son visage. Il ne put manquer l'éclair d'or qui illumina ses yeux.

\- Merlin…murmura Arthur et le ton de sa voix le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Une larme brilla sur sa joue. Merlin tourna légèrement sa main et prononça des mots qu'une fois de plus Arthur ne comprit pas.

Les flammes tanguèrent, certaines s'évaporèrent, puis un dragon ardent fila vers le roi. Statufié, Arthur vit l'animal de feu le contourner, revenir vers Merlin, avant de disparaître quand il baissa la main.

\- Merlin… tenta encore le roi et Aithusa le coupa.

\- _Emrys,_ corrigea-t-elle.

Arthur fut incapable de réagir.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Merlin mais Arthur ne le comprit pas vraiment.

-_ Emrys, le Gardien !_

\- Je sais, Aithusa.

Enfin Arthur réalisa.

\- Emrys…

Merlin eut un sourire triste puis détourna le regard pour s'adresser à Sith.

\- Je sais quoi faire.

L'Ehbien hocha la tête. Ses compagnons s'écartèrent. Il attendit qu'Aithusa se soit rapprochée une main sur la poignée de l'épée qui transperçait toujours Ael et Gauvain.

La dragonne s'arrêta et inclina la tête. Sith retira l'épée en évitant autant que possible de faire davantage de dégâts. Le souffle d'Aithusa enveloppa les blessés. Sith fit appel à toute sa magie. Et pendant que leur état s'améliorait, la terre se mit à vibrer.

\- Merlin ! s'écria Séyème Tajane muette jusque là. Maintenant !

Le magicien était déjà à la tâche. Sous les regards médusés, il développa un sort qui engloba Ael et Gauvain d'une douce lumière blanche. Jamais encore il n'avait utilisé la magie de la sorte. C'était plus difficile que de ramener un mort de l'au-delà, plus dur que d'affronter une horde de dragons. Il changeait quelque chose de la magie. Il retissait les liens qui unissait le Gardien au monde. Il y liait Gauvain.

Parce que Ael et le chevalier étaient trop liés, il était impossible de les séparer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour les sauver, c'était d'inclure Gauvain dans le rôle de Gardien. Deux personnes différentes pour maintenir l'équilibre était dangereux. La seule manière d'éviter une catastrophe était de les unir suffisamment fort pour que la magie ne voit en eux qu'une seule entité. Ils seraient toujours deux pour leurs proches, mais pas pour la magie. Ce que l'un verrait, l'autre le verrait aussi. Ce que ressentirait l'un serait ressenti par l'autre. Ils seraient toujours deux, mais ils ne seraient plus qu'un. Jusqu'à leur mort. Et même après.

Merlin sentit l'équilibre revenir en même temps qu'il invoquait les forces d'une magie séculaire. Aithusa et Sith guérirent les corps. Il guérit leurs esprits et lia leurs âmes. Désormais, la vie de l'un serait la vie de l'autre et la mort de l'un la mort de l'autre.

Le silence s'abattit sur la cour, les derniers effets de la magie se dissipèrent et Gauvain referma ses bras autour du corps de sa compagne comme s'ils n'avaient jamais frôlé la mort. Merlin croisa ses yeux emplis de gratitude. Il sourit.

\- J'avais dit que je vous aiderais si besoin.

\- _Merci._

Il ne sut si c'était la voix d'Ael ou de Gauvain dans sa tête. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Il était seulement heureux de les retrouver vivants.

Aithusa manifesta sa joie d'un grondement doux avant de venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin. Il caressa sa peau chaude avec sérénité.

\- Merci, Aithusa.

Elle ne dit rien mais il comprit que les remerciements étaient partagés. Après une dernière caresse, elle s'écarta de lui. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, elle prit son envol.

Merlin avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la magie de la sorte et jamais aussi fort. Il se sentait différent, comme entier. Ce fut pour cette raison que son visage se décomposa aussi brutalement quand il découvrit le roi à deux mètres de lui. Quand avait-il approché ? Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important, c'était la façon dont il le regardait.

\- Arthur… je suis désolé.

\- Tu es Emrys.

\- …

\- Tu l'es, n'est-ce-pas ?

Soupir, puis :

\- Oui.

Arthur fit un pas sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es magicien et tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Arthur, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Merlin ! Je suis ton ami avant d'être ton roi ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Le magicien resta coi. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Aithusa. Peut-être devait-il l'appeler pour qu'elle l'emmène loin d'ici et de la déception du roi ? Il était encore temps pour...

\- Merlin !

\- Oui ? répondit-il par automatisme.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, dit Arthur en comblant l'espace entre eux. Je suis moi.

\- Je… commença-t-il.

\- Je suis moi, Merlin, répéta Arthur en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne tuerai pas. Tu es mon ami avant d'être mon serviteur ou ce magicien, cet Emrys.

\- Arthur…

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Merlin. Je ne reproduirai pas les erreurs de mon père avec toi comme il l'a fait avec Morgane ou les autres magiciens.

\- Mais…

Le geste qu'eut Arthur lui ôta toute idée pour terminer sa phrase. À sa plus grande surprise, le roi l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il garda le silence quelques secondes et puis :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Merlin.

Alors seulement le jeune homme s'autorisa à rendre son étreinte à Arthur. Et quand le roi s'écarta de lui quelques instants plus tard, il se sentit pour la première fois en toute sécurité depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans le royaume de Camelot.


	37. Retour à la vie normale

**Chapitre 37 ******–** Retour à la vie "normale"  
**

.

_\- Merlin !_

La voix d'Ael tonna dans son esprit alors qu'il guettait les passages à l'angle d'un couloir. Depuis près d'une semaine, le serviteur d'Arthur jouait à cache-cache avec les habitants du château. Tout ce qui s'était produit dans la cour semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité par moment, à l'instant même pour d'autres. Et Merlin n'assumait pas.

Il avait maladroitement quitté ses amis après la découverte de sa véritable identité. Esquivant toute discussion, il avait accompagné Gauvain et Ael, transportés par les Ehbiens et veillés par Sith, jusqu'aux appartements du médecin de la cour. Avant l'arrivée de Gaius et des autres, il s'était empressé de filer. Depuis, entre visites aux malades et travail pour Arthur réduit au strict minimum, il évitait toutes les conversations.

Le roi n'avait pas tenté d'en savoir plus. Il avait compris que le brusquer n'était pas la solution et il peinait encore à admettre que son serviteur, _que Merlin, _soit magicien. Et pas n'importe lequel qui plus est : le plus puissant de tous !

_\- Merlin !_ appela encore une fois Ael. _Cesse de m'ignorer ou je te suspends par les pieds devant tout le monde !  
_

Le jeune homme lorgna sur le plafond de pierre au-dessus de lui d'un mauvais œil. Ael en était bien capable.

_\- Merlin !_

_\- Je ne suis pas sourd, _grogna-t-il.

_\- À la bonne heure ! Je commençais à me dire que ton petit exploit dans la cour t'avait mis la tête à l'envers._

Merlin poussa un profond soupir. Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans la conversation.

_\- Que me vaut le déplaisir, Ael ? _grogna-t-il._  
_

_\- Je viens te ramener à la vie normale._

_\- Normale ? Comme si elle pouvait l'être !_

_\- La situation t'a peut-être échappé puisque tu vis en ermite depuis une semaine mais Arthur a fait part de qui était arrivé à la cour._

_\- QUOI ?_

_\- Il n'a pas dit qui tu étais, rassure-toi. Il a seulement parlé du reste._

_\- Il a tout raconté !?_

_\- La perte de contrôle du Gardien, c'est-à-dire moi, ma presque mort, l'aide des ehbiens, de la dragonne blanche et d'Emrys avec la magie pour sauver le royaume__. Ils ont plutôt bien accepté les choses une fois le rôle du Gardien expliqué par Gaius. La destruction de Camelot est toujours un argument de poids._

_\- Mais..._

_\- Oh, j'oubliais, Gaius a transmis la liste à l'occasion, celle recensant tous les faits magiques à Camelot des dernières années, leurs tenants et leurs aboutissants.  
_

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Ton nom n'est mentionné nulle part, Merlin. Il n'empêche que les exploits d'Emrys font des émules, même s'il n'y a que des rumeurs pour l'instant. Et tu as des adeptes. Avec l'aide de Guenièvre, Léon et Séyème, nous avons diffusé sous forme écrite plusieurs histoires, vos aventures à toi, Arthur et les autres. Qui aurait cru à un tel succès ? Les nobles n'ont même pas bronché lorsque roi a fait part de son nouveau projet de loi sur la magie._

_\- Il a fait quoi !?_

_\- Si tu cessais de vivre en ermite, tu le saurais._

_\- Il ne m'a rien dit !_

_\- Merlin, sois honnête, avez-vous eu une seule véritable conversation depuis une semaine ?_

_\- Il faudrait plutôt demander depuis toujours._

_\- Ah, on approche de ton ironie et tes sarcasmes habituels ! Enfin !_

_\- Je ne suis pas..._

_\- Oui, c'est ça. Sors de ton trou maintenant où je mets mes menaces à exécution._

_\- C'est une idée de Gauvain, pas vrai ? Pour se venger._

_\- Non et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas connaître l'idée de Gauvain pour te contraindre à sortir._

.

Arthur sursauta quand Merlin poussa la porte à la volée. Le roi se leva d'un bond de son bureau, prêt à dégainer, quand il le reconnut.

\- Merlin !?

\- Vous avez tout dit à la cour ? attaqua-t-il.

Il fallut quelques instants à Arthur pour comprendre. Ayant saisi le problème, le roi se laissa retomber sur son siège. Son serviteur était campé sur devant le bureau et le toisait d'un regard qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'aimait guère, un mélange de reproches et de craintes.

\- Ferme la porte, je te prie. Je préférerais que nous...

D'un geste, Merlin fit claquer la porte. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se tendre à l'éclair doré dans ses yeux. Il savait depuis peu et il se demandait bien quand il s'habituerait à _ça_.

\- Vous avez tout dit !? répéta Merlin.

\- Ael a réussi à te faire revenir parmi nous, nota Arthur en guise de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris !?

\- J'ai agi comme nous l'avions prévu.

\- Comme prévu ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Les choses se sont produites plus rapidement mais tu ne peux nier que c'est ce que nous voulions.

Merlin scruta attentivement le visage du roi.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, s'ébahit-il d'une voix blanche.

Arthur dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on jamais imaginer qu'il soit capable d'initiatives ? De bonnes idées ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, souffla encore Merlin stupéfait en se laissant tomber à son tour sur un siège.

\- À quoi t'attendais-tu, Merlin ? dit le roi. Je ne suis pas partisan de la politique de l'autruche. Qui plus est, je pensais que ce qui s'est passé cette semaine te ferait plaisir.

\- Plaisir ?

Merlin n'avait jamais envisagé le retour de la magie comme tel. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé tout court. Du moins pas comme une réalité, seulement un rêve.

\- Merlin, j'étais d'accord pour le retour de la magie quand j'ai appris pour toi, reprit Arthur en trouvant ses mots avec difficulté. Il était normal que j'évoque le sujet auprès des habitants de Camelot. Pourquoi aurais-je dû attendre alors que le moment était idéal pour faire voir la magie sous un bon jour ? Si j'avais raté cette occasion, qui sait quand une autre se serait présentée ? Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

\- C'est vrai, convint Merlin après un silence, c'était sans doute le bon moment après tout ce qui est arrivé.

\- Et puis, ajouta le roi, je n'ai pas parlé de toi.

Merlin ferma les yeux dans un soupir qu'Arthur comprit très bien. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Ils avaient convenu après les événements de la cour de ne pas aborder le sujet. Merlin était Merlin, pas Emrys. Arthur devait déjà se faire à l'idée qu'il ait la magie. Séyème avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que Merlin était une partie de la magie, mais le roi n'arrivait pas encore à saisir cette idée. Il devait comprendre les bases avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Vous acceptez ça ? demanda subitement Merlin en ouvrant les yeux. Ma magie je veux dire ?

\- Plus tu l'utiliseras devant moi, plus ce sera facile.

\- Je dois faire quoi !?

\- C'est une idée de Guenièvre et je dois admettre qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Mais...

\- Ça ne t'a pas gêné pour fermer la porte à ton arrivée, rappela Arthur en désignant l'entrée.

Merlin détestait quand Arthur avait raison, particulièrement à son propos. Il aurait voulu lui donner tort aujourd'hui. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que les choix du roi étaient les bons. Ils étaient si nombreux à avoir rêvé que la magie revienne à Camelot. Il faudrait encore du temps, des discussions, des arguments et des preuves à donner, mais ils y étaient presque ! Alors pourquoi devait-il à ce point freiner des quatre fers ? La réponse, c'est Arthur qui la lui donna.

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile, mais tu dois aller de l'avant. C'est ensemble que nous ramènerons la magie à Camelot.

Il le savait et il voulait sincèrement aider. Il était seulement difficile de perdre ses habitudes.

\- Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce, Merlin. Entre nous, c'est à la vie, à la mort.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Merlin.

Le roi passa en un éclair du visage le plus sérieux du monde à une moue hilare.

\- Oh, ça va, marmonna Merlin vexé.

\- On aurait dit que je t'envoyais à l'échafaud.

\- Ha ha, très drôle.

\- C'est la perspective de ne pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ta vie entière qui t'ennuie ?

\- Vous aimeriez m'avoir pour toujours à votre service, avouez-le.

\- C'est le cas, Merlin. Tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Tu ne partiras pas, avança Arthur qui savait avoir raison.

\- Je pourrais !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pour des vacances.

\- Tu veux des jours de congés !?

\- Je veux et j'exige, Sire. Je suis Emrys, je peux...

\- Ne pense pas à me menacer ou je t'envoie au pilori, Emrys ou pas Emrys, coupa le roi. Il semble d'ailleurs que tu l'es quand ça t'arrange.

Merlin lui fit le sourire le plus innocent du monde. Arthur délaissa ses feuilles sur le bureau et se leva.

\- Montre-moi le potager dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler par Séyème et Sith. Pour une fois que tu fais preuve d'initiative pour autre chose que te rendre à la taverne, je veux voir ça.

\- Je ne vais jamais à la taverne.

\- Évidemment.

\- C'est à cause de Gaius. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres quand j'étais occupé avec... la magie. Vous voyez ?

\- Je vois surtout que tu te cherches des excuses.

\- Sire ! s'écria Merlin.

Amusé, le roi attendit la suite des protestations de Merlin. Ces joutes verbales leur avaient manqué. Ils savaient d'avance que la magie en serait le prétexte pour bien d'autres désormais. Rien que pour ça, ils ne regrettaient pas les choix qui les avaient menés jusque là.

* * *

**J'espère que ce dénouement vous plaît ! Plus qu'un épilogue et cette fic sera terminée. Donc à très vite. ^^  
**


	38. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

.

Gauvain suivait Ael dans l'Antre de Cristal. En tant que Gardien, il se devait désormais de savoir quel était ce haut lieu de la magie, celui qui lui avait valu tant de heurts avec Kilgharrah.

Le grand dragon avait choisi une retraite définitive loin des hommes. Il guidait Aithusa et veillait à son éducation, mais refusait tout autre contact. Merlin lui avait appris que d'autres dragons résidaient dans le royaume d'Ehbi, qu'il y avait d'autres seigneurs des dragons. Kilgharrah avait reçu la nouvelle sans véritable réaction. Il avait fait son temps, la nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas comme elle aurait pu le faire il y a des années. Il avait en revanche davantage réagi à la découverte de Morgane aux soins du prince Assim Tajane. Aithusa l'avait ignoré superbement quand il avait exigé d'elle des explications. Merlin n'avait pas voulu non plus évoquer le sauvetage de la fille d'Uther. Le grand dragon avait pesté plus que jamais à l'encontre du gardien et de ces idées stupides. Sa seule satisfaction était de voir Morgane partir pour Ehbi avec le prince. Plus loin elle serait de Camelot, mieux il se porterait.

L'Antre de Cristal scintillait de mille feux. Gauvain découvrit le lieu avec ébahissement. En entendre parler était une chose, mais la voir...

\- C'est le lieu de tous les possibles, lui expliqua Ael en effleurant un cristal. Ce que tu vas voir n'est pas un avenir fixe mais une des possibilités, la plus probable considérant nos choix actuels.

\- D'où les prophéties.

\- Oui. Taliesin et les Gardiens ont toujours eu du mal à s'entendre pour cette raison.

\- Comme toi.

\- Je suis la seule personne sur cette terre dont il ait peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qui je suis. À cause également de ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais par intervenu à Camelot.

\- La fin de la magie ?

\- Et la mort du roi, ainsi que de bien d'autres personnes.

\- Dont moi ?

\- Dont toi.

Gauvain s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Il lui paraissait impensable aujourd'hui qu'Ael ait pu échouer, que Merlin et Arthur ne soient pas devenus les héros de légende qu'ils devaient devenir. Il avait beau tenter d'imaginer le pire, il n'y parvenait pas.

\- Ce n'est plus important, intervint Ael. La mort du roi ne surviendra pas avant des années.

\- Nous y veillerons, se jura Gauvain.

Ael acquiesça, souriante. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir quand ni comment le roi mourrait. Ça n'avait guère d'importance pour l'instant. Ce qui en avait, c'était de guider Camelot sur la bonne voie.

\- Les Disirs, demanda son compagnon, quand se manifesteront-elles ?

\- Bientôt, mais je ne peux dire quand exactement. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les décisions prises à Camelot, il n'y aura aucun problème, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle l'invita ensuite à se placer au centre de la grotte et se plaça à ses côtés, une main dans la sienne.

\- Souviens-toi que ce que tu vas voir n'est qu'un futur parmi d'autres. Rien n'est inéluctable.

Il opina. Malgré tout, il n'était pas rassuré et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

Aussitôt qu'il commença à se concentrer sur les cristaux, il vit leurs reflets fluctuer. Ael le rassura d'une pression et Gauvain découvrit éberlué l'avenir qui peut-être les attendait.

C'était un espace ceinturé de tentures aux couleurs vives. Un lit se distinguait derrière un voile qu'écarta une main halée. Gauvain ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant Morgane allongée sur le lit, bientôt rejointe par Assim qui l'embrassa avant de caresser son ventre rond. Le vent dégagea soudain un pan de toile près d'un balcon ouvert sur l'extérieur. Ils découvrirent une vue imprenable sur les jardins du palais d'Ehbi. Le désert se découpait plus loin sur un ciel azur. Deux points sombres évoluaient dans le ciel.

Des dragons. Deux immenses dragons évoluaient dans l'air chaud du désert ehbien. Ils reconnurent Séyème sur le premier. Elyan se tenait derrière elle, aggripant sa taille, absolument pas rassuré. Sur l'autre, ils devinèrent à son allure Hidjaro, le seigneur des dragons de la cour, et Sith ravi de ce voyage.

La scène changea sur un autre dragon, blanc celui-là. Ils étaient de retour dans la cour de Camelot. Aithusa poussait du nez un enfant tentant ses premiers pas sous le regard attendri de sa mère, une femme aux cheveux noirs dans les bras de Léon. Le chevalier salua de la main quelqu'un à la fenêtre sans se départir de son sourire.

Au château, Perceval baissa son bras et reprit son chemin. Il parcourait les couloirs de Camelot en discutant avec Kour. Le soldat-magicen d'Ehbi portait les couleurs des Pendragon. Aux gestes accompagnant des mots qu'ils n'entendaient pas, ils devinèrent que Léon n'était pas le seul à avoir fondé une famille.

Ils croisèrent Gaius et la suite leur permit d'apprendre que le médecin de la cour avait trouvé un apprenti, un jeune druide qui tentait de retenir tout ce que lui dictait son maître.

Nouvelle scène. Ce n'était plus le médaillon de l'apprenti de Gaius qu'ils voyaient, mais celui d'Outor. Le druide qui avait soigné Morgane se tenait dans la salle du trône avec d'autres. Guenièvre et une partie de la cour étaient en train de les accueillir. Elle eut une mimique qu'ils reconnurent d'emblée. Où étaient passés Arthur et Merlin ? À la taverne ?

Une affichette de deux yeux à l'éclat doré barré d'une croix noire était accrochée sur la porte de l'échoppe. Deux jeunes hommes qu'Ael reconnut comme Gili et Mordred poussèrent un soupir en la découvrant avant d'y pénétrer. Dans la rue, des enfants observaient fasciné un magicien faire naître des animaux fabuleux à partir d'étincelles vertes apparues de nulle part.

Vert aussi, le brin d'herbe sur lequel était penché Arthur et Merlin l'était. Les deux amis se trouvaient dans le potager de Camelot, bien plus vaste que l'actuel. Ils se disputaient apparemment sur le nom de la plante en devenir alors qu'autour d'eux des bèches, des pelles et des arrosoirs oeuvraient tous seuls. Le magicien leva les yeux au ciel, Arthur leva le point triomphant et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Leur bonne humeur fut la dernière chose que Gauvain et Ael purent voir dans l'Antre de Cristal. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais les cristaux ne montraient jamais les Gardiens.

\- C'est peut-être notre futur, dit doucement Ael.

\- J'espère vraiment que ce sera celui-là, rêva-t-il tout haut en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Une chose était sûre, ils feraient tout pour ça.

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci à tous de votre suivi et de vos commentaires !** J'espère que cette **fin** vous aura plu. Si vous avez un **avis,** une remarque à faire n'hésitez pas.

On se retrouvera peut-être un jour sur une nouvelle **histoire** (promis, cette fois-là je tiendrais des délais raisonnables). D'ici là,** bonne lecture sur FF !**


End file.
